Friendship isn't just Magic, it can heal hearts too
by SapphireRoselle
Summary: Alex has been a spy for 11 years. Killed on his last mission on Earth. Body never found. In a of magical, colorful, talking ponies he appears. Alive and colder than artic north. Alex's desire to stay detached from everyone will be challenged not only by Celestia, but also by Twilight determined to show him friendship is the very thing he needs. CrossPosted on Fimfiction under Raumo
1. Introducing Alex (EDITED)

I do not own Alex Rider or My Little Pony. The belong to Anthony Horowitz and Hasbro respectively. This is for ALL chapters

The thought of having friends use to terrify me. That may seem odd, but it's true. To let someone in and let down the walls I had built so carefully to protect myself seemed impossible.

I had been trained and conditioned to trust no one. Let no one in. To make friends would be inviting my death or theirs. If not death, one of us would still get severely hurt.

You are probably thinking that there is no way making friends could end up with someone killed or harmed. For a normal person this is true, but for me, anyone I had gotten close ended up either dead or severely injured. The reason?

I was a spy.

Now you may be thinking, "Oh, that's cool." Well, no, it isn't! Not when I'm an orphan, and my uncle getting killed when I'm only fourteen.

Jack was the only one I had left. She had been my caretaker/sister/mother since I was 7. She was an American. Though she was only supposed to take care of me for a few months at the time, she ended up staying with me in London for 7 years. She filled the gap my uncle left when he was constantly on his trips.

I thought he had been a banker, but he had lied to me my whole life. He had been a spy. Killed before he could finish his mission, I was being forced to finish it or lose Jack to deportation and be sent to a terrible boy's home.

So I completed the mission…and the 9 after that.

All of them within a year's time. Each one leaving more and more physical and mental scars. I became colder and withdrawn. My grades dropped. My "friends" left me due to rumors being spread that I was a druggie. I had one faithful friend, but I pushed him away so he wouldn't get hurt. Things were terrible, but I just couldn't lose Jack.

Until I did.

Till then I had fought against being a spy, even though I knew it was futile. When she died, I changed.

I threw myself into spy work. In between missions I would get my schoolwork done through online courses. I trained my body to the max, then trained more. I was the best. 100% mission success rate.

But I was alone. And I preferred it that way. I never took any partnered missions out of the fear that they would die and I would lose yet another person. I knew it was suicidal to go alone, but I didn't care. I couldn't trust them to have my back, not after being betrayed a few times. And no one else was going to die instead of me.

This went on for 10 years. It surprised me. I thought I would be killed sooner than that, given my reckless and maddening lifestyle.

Then I died. Killed right after completing my mission. I was relieved, to be honest. As the blackness closed in, my only thought was, "Finally, I can rest".

But then I woke up…to a white pony, with a crown, a floating mane, wings, and a horn poking out of its forehead!

Now I had seen some strange things during my missions, but this…was beyond anything. I mean a winged unicorn! Really?!

That white winged-unicorn would eventually lead me to a lavender unicorn that would teach me that friendship isn't just magic. It's a light that can heal a heart, even if it's hiding behind a wall of darkness.


	2. Meeting Celestia (EDITED)

As I came to, I don't make any noise or movement. I quickly categorized what I could with my eyes closed:

1\. I am in a bed

2\. I smell antiseptic, so I assume that I am in a hospital or recently cleaned cell

3\. I am not in a hospital gown, I can feel my usual mission uniform still on me so I assume cell for now

4\. I can feel a breeze, so a open window nearby

5\. Voices muffled and distant, so people behind a door somewhere, but not near me or my cell

I opened my eyes and looked around. My 'cell' was not what I expected. It looked like a standard hospital room, except it had more color than the normal white I was used to. The open window had a nice view of a waterfall.

I was surprised and confused. Confused, because I was alive. My uniform can usually protect me from bullets, but being shot in the heart at point blank was something even I couldn't survive. Surprised, because even if it had been possible to survive the shot, I should be locked in a cell, not in a room with an open window.

What is really weird is that I feel no pain. Sure, I can feel the typical pain of past scars, but there is no pain in my chest.

I looked down at my chest area. No blood. Not even a bullet hole in my uniform. It's like I was never shot.

And yet, I knew what I had been though. The memory was clear as day in my mind. The main thing running through my mind was: What the heck?!

I was about to get out of the bed and go to the window, when the talking was becoming closer and clearer. I quickly got out of the bed, and stood, facing the door, poised to run if they proved hostile.

A weird light encompassed the doorknob as it turned and as the door fully opened, I completely froze in shock. I had faced madmen, giant jellyfish, heck I had even been in a space station, but seeing a winged-unicorn was beyond what I could imagine.

As I quickly tried to hide my shock, 3 unicorn with medieval looking armor marched in and stood in defensive positions.

And then she spoke, "I am Princess Celestia. Ruler of Equestria. And who might you be?"

I stared at her, my jaw slightly dropped. My mind was racing and I couldn't seem to speak. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak, but instead of my name, I blurted out, "How in the world can you talk? Princess? Equestria? What in the world is Equestria?!" I found myself beginning to panic, my breath becoming short. Something that hadn't happened in years. I was usually very controlled. Emotions only got in the way on missions.

"Deep breaths. In and out. Slowly," she told me in a soothing yet slightly commanding tone. I found myself complying as she repeated the instruction. Perhaps it was the slight command. I had trained with soldiers for a brief amount of time.

As she saw that I had calmed down a bit, she gently said, "Let's try this again. I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria. A nation comprised of ponies. As for how we can talk, that is how we were created. Now, what is your name?"

"Alex Rider. 25 year old human, who is as confused as heck", I answered.


	3. Explanations (EDITED)

Previously:

As she saw that I had calmed down a bit, she gently said, "Let's try this again. I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria. A nation comprised of ponies. As for how we can talk, that is how we were created. Now, what is your name?"

"Alex Rider. 25 year old human, who is as confused as heck", I answered coldly.

As I looked at the human before me, I noticed a few things. To the untrained eye, he would seem relaxed. Perhaps a bit cold and standoffish, but relaxed as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. To me though, I saw the tension. A coiled spring, ready to leap into action if someone proved to be a threat to him. Hands ready to grab a weapon (if he had one. My guards had searched him, but they may have missed hidden compartments). Stance perfect for a quick start if he chose to run.

What struck me the most was his eyes. At first glance, his brown eyes seemed blank, hard, and cold. Letting you see nothing of himself and compelling you to look away. If you could stand to look closer though, you could see they weren't blank. There were shadows of pain and horror at the things he had done and seen. Grief at the people he had lost. The thing that hit me the most, though, was the loneliness. An aching feeling that I could tell he ignored, yet felt so keenly. At that moment my plans for him started to shift.

He shifted uneasily, indicating that I had been silent for too long after he had introduced himself.

"Welcome Alex Rider. I may not be able to alleviate all your confusion, but I may be able to answer a few of the questions you may have," I told him.

He studied me for minute, then spoke, "You said Equestria is a nation made of ponies. How come I have never heard of it? I have been almost everywhere in the world and know most of its secrets."

"Your world perhaps," I replied. He tilted his head at me in confusion. "I believe you come from a parallel world where humans are dominate. In this world the ponies of Equestria are the most prominent, with many mythological creatures, as humans think of them, around us.

"Huh, a parallel world. Made of talking ponies and things I thought weren't real," he stated. "Then how did I get here? I'm supposed to be dead, not talking to a winged-unicorn princess."

"Alicorn," I corrected.

"Huh?"

"Alicorn is the correct term for my physiology. And how you came to be here, well you appeared unconscious with a flash of electric blue light in my throne room right after I had closed the day court." I paused then asked, "What do you mean 'I am supposed to be dead'? The doctors said you are healthy, though we know little of human anatomy."

He stilled. I could tell he was thinking very hard and quickly. He then sighed. "In my world I was a spy." I tensed at this. "My 'loyalty' however, wasn't to a specific nation, it was more to the world at large." I relaxed slightly at this. "I protected the unsuspecting populace from terrorists attacks, famine, death, pain, whatever, in anyway possible. Those were my orders and my job. I'd been doing it for 11 years. I completed my last mission, but was shot in my heart before I could escape enemy territory. I was very surprised to wake up at all."

"It sounds like you loved your world very much. To protect them for so long and diligently."

He scoffed, "Love? I don't love my world. I just don't care for pointless deaths at the hands of madmen. It's also all I know"

Even as he said that, I could see the fear of losing people flash in his eyes before they were blank again. My plans became final. I could see that he could protect himself and that he would protect anyone or anypony innocent from pain or death at all costs. I could see, though, that he would fight to remain detached completely in case he failed. I wanted to show him that he could do his job and make friends.

I knew just how to do it too. If my most faithful student continued to grow in friendship as she was doing, she will need protection eventually. Our world was peaceful, but at a cost. Much like Rider's world. Rider can protect Twilight.

And Twilight can teach Rider the magic of friendship. Perhaps the loneliness in his eyes will diminish, if not disappear.

Straightening to my full royal posture, I then proceeded to say, "Alex Rider, I have a proposition for you, if you are willing to take it."


	4. Deals (EDITED)

Straightening to my full royal posture, I then proceeded to say, "Alex Rider, I have a proposition for you, if you are willing to take it."

* * *

My guard went up immediately. Propositions, deals, trades, whatever you chose to call it, they never went well for me. I was always on the losing end. Sometimes the end result was fine, but I always lost something important to me.

"A proposition, eh? I'll bet it's the kind where I do everything you say or I'll end up in a nice, comfy prison cell," I bit out sarcastically. Internally I winced. I may not trust her, but I know making her mad isn't my best option. I've made my captors in the past mad in the past with my sarcasm, but I know their reaction. They end up telling me their plan in their anger, and I can complete my mission. They all pretty much react the same. Princess Celestia on the other hand, I know nothing of.

I froze as I stared at her my mind thinking back to a brief study I did. Didn't unicorns have magic in mythology? Sure she has wings, but she definitely has a unicorn horn...Oh shoot! I just remembered the weird light around the doorknob before she came in.

The Princess was still looking at. I detected no anger in her eyes, but she was just probably hiding it well.

I chanced it, "I know it's weird to ask this right after my little comment, but do you have magic? Our myths said unicorns had a little."

She was quiet for a moment. "Yes we do. In fact all of our ponies have some form of magic. Whether they're unicorns, pegasi, or earth ponies."

I drew back slightly in surprise and a little fear. Magic was unknown to me. I have no idea how to fight it. I was vulnerable. I had no idea how to protect myself. I don't care if I die, i just want to have a say in how I die. Not killed by some abstract, mythical concept.

I must have shown my fear, because she spoke to me in a softer tone, "It's peculiar. Magic doesn't seem to affect you."

Now that got my full attention. "What do you mean?"

"When we decided to move you to the infirmary in my castle , we had to physically lift you onto a stretcher. Levitation didn't work on you. Magic just seemed to slide off you."

"Levitation? You can actually lift things without touching it?" Disbelief coloring my tone. In response, she lifted the previously unnoticed glass of water on the bedside table. I quickly recognized the light surrounding it. "Apparently you can open doors with magic too."

"Indeed. All ponies use some form of magic in everyday life. Some study it more in depth than others."

"Why are you showing and telling me this? To intimidate me? You say magic doesn't work me, but excuse me if i don't believe you."

"I'm not surprised you feel that way, but no. This is part of my proposition, you may learn of our culture and magic, freely roam Equestria with no guards, and have my protection if you do one thing in exchange."

"One thing? Must be pretty big thing if I get all that."

"Indeed." She paused. "I want you to be a personal guard for my prized student Twilight Sparkle."

Shock once again ran through my system. Darn it all! I've kept my emotions in control for years, and yet this alicorn princess has managed to throw me off balance so many times in such a short amount of time. Protecting her prized student? She doesn't even know me! "Why me? You don't even know if I can protect her. Why not one of your pony guards? If humans are rare or don't even exist here, I'll make her a walking target!" I growled this out in the coldest tone I could. Wolf would be so proud of that. I slammed that thought to the back of my mind.

"On the contrary, I know you can protect her." At that, I scoffed. She gave me a stern look. "I've watched you ever since I opened that door. You were poised to run or fight if attacked. You watched my guards walk in and cataloged their every weakness and strength. I may have shocked you with many things, but your guard was never fully down. You see only one viable exit, but that doesn't concern you because you have something that can help you out the window. There is a confidence that you aren't trapped. Confidence, not bravado. I watched your eyes as you spoke of being a spy for 11 years. You can hide many things, but I saw the truth in those words, and one doesn't live that long without skill."

"Am I that transparent?" I once again reverted to sarcasm.

"To me, yes. Yet, I have lived over 1,000 years. I can see through masks easier than most. To others, you would mostly come off as a cold statue." I continued to do my wonderful impersonation of a statue. "Why you and not a pony? Think of it as an undercover assignment. You go in as her personal student wanting to learn of Equestria under my recommendation. That's very true, yet it gives you the excuse of why you're constantly near her. If I sent a pony guard, she may instantly recognize the fact and raise a protest. With you she won't suspect such a thing. And she won't be target because you're just a student, not anything valuable. Well… not of major value. You're still unique."

It made perfectly annoying sense… but I don't want to babysit what's mostly likely a spoiled brat who thinks she entitled to everything... "If I refuse?"

"You will live in this castle as a guest indefinitely. You may learn about us, but you'll have a guard at all times if you leave your room or castle. My protection will only extend to this city's limits. If you go beyond, you'll have guards, but if something happens you are not my concern."

Knew there was something that would make me lose. Great. Be a glorified babysitter or be under house arrest where I might die if I run? I could run now, but I may be another world. What I know of my world probably won't help me here

I glared at the Princess. "Fine, I'll be a personal guard to your student."


	5. Chapter 5 (EDITED)

I glared at the Princess. "Fine, I'll be a personal guard to your student."

(Celestia POV)

*Sigh* I hated to sound so cruel as to imply that I would let him die. I would gladly let him learn of Equestria and live on his own, if that is what he truly wished for(of course, I would discreetly keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't suddenly wreak havoc everywhere), but I believe he was sent here for a second chance. A chance to love and have friends again, and not be afraid of it. He is so broken (and probably so stubborn) though, that I believe he would've outright rejected any offer I made him if I had been gentler, and he had known friendship (and plain, old relaxed interaction) was my endgame.

"Excellent. Unfortunately you need to stay here 'till I inform the court and the commanders of the Royal Guard of you and your situation, seeing as you appeared last evening just out of the blue, frightening all my nobles and throwing my soldiers for a loop. I need to reassure them that you are not a threat and that you are a human who has my protection and wants to learn of Equestria.

Turning to one of the guards, "(insert name here), please stay here and guard this room till I send another with the approval to take him to the guest quarters. The guard silently nodded his head.

"It's just Rider."

I turned back to him. "Pardon?"

"I prefer just Rider or Alex. No mister stuff. Reminds me of someone I...dislike." The way he paused and said the last word told me wanted to say something far less mild.

"As you wish. Twilight should arrive later today, and I can introduce you. She lives in a small town called Ponyville. Due to the distance from there to here, which is Canterlot by the way, you'll most likely stay the night and head to Ponyville tomorrow morning on the train." I paused as a thought occurred to me. "If you are hungry, since it's just past breakfast, I could have one of the cooks send up some food if you like."

"No thank you. I'm not hungry."

This one may be more stubborn than I thought. He probably is hungry and just doesn't trust us not to have his food messed with. Which reminds me. "What do you eat, by the way?" I asked this somewhat embarrassed that I hadn't thought of that sooner. I think it showed a little in my expression.

I may have been mistaken, but I could've sworn I saw a flicker of amusement in his face, though it was gone before I could confirm it.

"Fruits, vegetables, dairy, eggs," he listed off tonelessly. "Just not hay or grass. And I'm not all that fond of meat. I'll eat it if that is all that is offered though." He paused, "How come you don't know this? You know of humans and my world."

"Indeed I know of your world and humans. I know how you live generally, but I do not know the specific details like common diet. Our diet is very similar. We do also have a wide variety of dishes and desserts, we don't just eat straight from the harvest." A small sound of acknowledgment was his only response.

I nearly rolled my eyes at that. One day, I'll get better responses from you that doesn't extend from shock or surprise. Sadly, you are like one of those hardened soldiers that used to be common in the early days of Equestria. Willing to do what needed to be done to protect, but no interaction beyond that. Hopefully my plans will work and Twilight and her new friends will let you see that you can open your heart again. If not and this backfires... *mental shudder* I don't want to see what happens if you completely fall into despair.

"Well then. I shall see you later." I gave him a nod, and after a moment of hesitation he gave a slight bow.

I turned and left with the remaining 2 guards. Noticing some doctors and nurses waiting anxiously not far from the door I addressed them, "Do not worry. He is a human. An intelligent being from another world. He wishes to stay here a learn of Equestria. He is bit cold and intimidating, but he won't harm you." Best not to tell them he will if provoked. They may just treat him like a wild animal, not a highly intelligent being. Don't think Rider would respond well to that. "He is under my protection, so no harm is to come to him, and please keep this quiet till I can address the court." The group nodded their heads in agreement.

I continued on to the throne room. Once there, I sat on my throne a levitated a quill and paper. Thinking hard, I began to write "Dearest Twilight Sparkle…"

Once finished and sent it off, I nodded to the guard to open the door and let the court begin. Putting on my most regal expression, I watched as ponies flooded in and the start of what will most likely be headache inducing session began.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, the weather pegasi had created a beautiful sunny day with a soft breeze. Joyful, friendly ponies went about their errands and chores, or were just having friendly chats. Completely recovered from the events of the Summer Sun Celebration, they were unaware of the new arrival at the Canterlot castle, but they would be soon. Now to the Golden Oaks Library, where a certain lavender unicorn resides...

(Twilight's POV)

As I turned the page in the spellbook, I found I couldn't concentrate on it. Ever since yesterday, at sunset, when I felt a faint echo of a magic flare, I've felt restless. I was able to sleep, but I just felt that something was going to change. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad, and that annoyed me. I slammed the book shut in frustration. Spike looked at me in surprise.

"Wrong book? I can look for the correct one, as your number one assistant," he said, with his chest puffed up in pride.

Some of my frustration ebbed at that. I smiled at him. "Thank you Spike, but there's no need. It's the correct one, I just can't concentrate." I began to pace a bit. "I feel like something is going to happen and it's driving me nuts! What is it? Is it good? Is it bad? Argh! I just wish I knew."

At that moment Spike burped out his green fire and a scroll. "It's a letter from Princess Celestia," Spike exclaimed.

"The Princess?! Oh my, I wonder why she is writing me. I'm supposed to be writing her." I opened the scroll and began to read aloud:

Dearest Twilight Sparkle,

I know this is sudden, but I need you to come to Canterlot. There is no emergency, but I need you to come as soon as possible, on the next train if you can. Do not worry, if all goes well you will be back in Ponyville by tomorrow afternoon. Something unique has turned up and I believe you would love to be apart of it, due to your scholarly pursuits. You may bring Spike if he wishes to come, but it is best if your new friends do not come at this time. They will eventually be told of the situation, but now is not appropriate. You may decline to come of course. Though I believe this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Awaiting your answer,

Princess Celestia

"Oh my, oh my, oh my gosh! I knew something was going to happen! A once in a lifetime opportunity? What could it be? She mentions nothing of it," I said turning the letter this way, and that, as if it would reveal a secret line. "You're definitely coming with me Spike, if you want to" He nodded. "I don't like keeping this from my friends, but the princess said too" I frowned. "I guess I can tell them later. I mean I should be back tomorrow" I smiled at that. "As soon as possible, on the next train if you can," I reread. I looked at the clock. My eyes widened, the next train was leaving in 30 minutes! "Spike! Quick take a letter!" He whipped out a quill and paper and wrote as I dictated:

Dear Princess Celestia,

My answer is a resounding yes! The next train to Canterlot leaves in 20 minutes, and we will be on it. I will be bringing Spike with me. He is my number one assistant after all. Though I don't like keeping this from my friends, hopefully I can tell them tomorrow. I am very excited about this and can't wait to know the details.

See you soon,

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle

As Spike sent off the letter, I quickly ran to pack for the trip to Canterlot. A lot of my things were still at the castle so I didn't need to worry about an overnight bag, but I wanted some bits, and a book or two for the train. "Spike, throw into my bag what you need for the train ride," I called over my shoulder. He threw in some gems for snacking.

"Yikes! The train leaves in 12 minutes! I hope we make it" I levitated Spike and my saddlebags onto my back and ran out the door, flipping the sign to closed as I went.

As I galloped to the station, I got a couple strange looks and a few yelled hellos. I quickly answered them with a "Good morning!", not breaking my stride. I arrived at the station and quickly bought a ticket. I slid onto the platform to wait for the train, breathing heavily. "Phew..made it...4 minutes to spare," I said in between breaths.

"You ok, Twilight? Spike looked at me a little worried.

"I'm alright...just not...used to sprinting..." My breath began evened out as the trained pulled in.

As I settled into my seat with Spike, my mind began to think of all the things this once in a lifetime opportunity could be.

Meanwhile, that once in a lifetime opportunity sat in his temporary room, brooding about his new charge.


	6. Meeting Twilight Sparkle (EDITED)

Meanwhile, the once in a lifetime opportunity sat in his temporary room, brooding about his new charge.

(Alex POV)

As the door closed behind the last guard, I dropped my cold mask. As I walked over and sat on the bed, my thoughts were churning. Nothing was making sense in my mind. I groaned. "Okay, treat this like a mission," I told myself.

Status: Alive, no injuries

Location: In a castle (unverified), Nation of Equestria, City of Canterlot, soon to travel to the town of Ponyville. No longer on Earth (unverified, but almost 99% sure)

Weapon Status: Guns confiscated, possible retrieval (Unknown), 2 knives still in my boots, 1 strapped to my thigh (concealment material seems to work against their technology/magic, unverified), wrist gauntlet with grappling hook still here.

Main Objective: Protect Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia, Ruler of Equestria

Secondary Objective: Learn everything possible. The geography, political situation, culture, military, level of technology, the ponies themselves, and especially the about the various uses of magic and its effect on me.

Threat to me: Everything, Level of threat (10)

Threat(s) to to Main Objective: Unknown

Length of Operation: Unknown

Cover: Student to Twilight Sparkle. Partially true because I know NOTHING

Possibility of escaping this deal and living on my own: Slim to none

"Blast it all!" I stood and began to pace, never fully putting my back to the door or window. "Why in the blue blazes did I agree to this? I hate being near anybody and now I agree to be near and guard someone 24/7? Why?"

Even as I asked myself that, I knew. I was a spy. To be constantly under guard would be murder on my nerves. To constantly be watched with my level of awareness would make me attack every shadow. Being limited to one area forever would drive me crazy. To have knowledge available, yet limited access, would drive me nuts. Spies needed to know everything. Safe areas, danger zones, allies, enemies, escape routes, poisons and antidotes, and so many other details that describing them all would probably take enough time for hell to freeze over. What I knew wouldn't help me here, and so I couldn't run. I'd either be killed or dragged back here. Probably put into a cell instead of a room too.

But to be a personal guard to the student of the Princess, her prized student?

An image of a pony with a snooty expression on her face, looking down at me came to mind. She's probably stuck–up, demanding and whiny. Feeling entitled because she became the prized student. Spoiled and expecting me to take care of her every need. I'll probably learn nothing from her, and have to do research on my own. The princess said if I protected her student I had free access. Wonder if she'll keep her word. On one hand it'll be annoying to be near her, on the other it'll be easy to stay detached. Do my assignment, but once it's done move on to the next thing. A figment of my past. I shuddered. Unfortunately, my past has a tendency to pop up when I least expect it.

Another thought occurred to me. What if she is nice, friendly and helpful? Wanting to help in anyway? I hated to admit it, but I got attached easily. It was why I never chose the guarding missions, and I was allowed to decline if offered. My fickle emotions got in the way. Its also why I never got a pet. One, I was never home enough to take care of it. Two, it'd eventually die and I'll be left wondering why I let anything into my heart in the first place. Blast it all! If she's nice, this could get very dangerous for me! I can't let anyone in! Never again! Jack's image passed through my mind. Still so clear after all these years. I felt a sting behind my eyes. NO! I slammed my emotions down.

"Either way, friendly or snobby, I will stay detached. If she tries to be anything more than just a teacher, I'll drive the point home, that she is only there the teach me of Equestria. No one will be anything more, no one," I whispered coldly.

Unknown to me, my eyes had become a wall of darkness, cold and unfeeling. While behind that, my heart cried in pain and loneliness at my words.

Later;

(Twilight's POV)

The train whistled as it pulled into the Canterlot train station. I quickly closed and put away my book. I woke up Spike. "Come on, quickly, let's head to the castle." We got off the train and in my excitement, I almost missed the royal guard waiting on the platform.

He noticed me and walked up to me. He quickly inquired, "Ms. Twilight Sparkle and Spike?"

"That's me"

"Excellent. I am here under orders to escort you both to the castle and directly to the Princess."

I was confused as to why I needed an escort. "Erm, why? Not that I am ungrateful, it's just I used to live here. I know the way very well."

"Understood miss, but it's a temporary precaution agreed on after last evening's events."

Spike and looked at each other in worry. "What happened that requires an escort?"

"Sorry miss, I am not allowed to tell you the details. You'll know once we arrive at the castle"

"Alright, lead the way then."

We arrived at the castle. As the guard was leading me to the princess's study, I noticed a lot of ponies staring at me then whispering to their companions. I could also feel a lot of tension in the air. I was starting to feel self-conscious. I had been stared at before, but this felt different.

We finally arrived at the study after what seemed to be hours. The guard nodded to me then walked off. I knocked on the door hesitantly, my excitement somewhat dampened because of the atmosphere.

"Enter," I heard my mentor's voice say. I quickly walked in and gave a quick bow, as did Spike after he jumped off my back. "Ah, Twilight and Spike, you have arrived." She got up from her desk and came around it. I quickly ran to her and gave her a hug, which she returned. "I am so glad you were able to come on such short notice. We have much to discuss."

I couldn't hold it in anymore, "Princess?" She looked at me. "Sorry if I'm being rude, but what is going on? From your letter, it seems something exciting had happened. If so, why is the air so tense, and why was I being stared at while walking in the halls?"

She sighed. "I apologize for the staring, but this morning in court I had announced that you would be in charge of our new...guest." My ears perked up at that. "He appeared last evening and startled everyone just as I was ended court. Also, he's the opportunity of which I spoke. Furthermore, the situation is tense because we know very little of this guest. He isn't currently a threat, but everyone is worried that he will turn out to be one."

"Do you think that he is a threat?"

"No. I have spoken to him, and my impression is that as long as we are polite, and treat him as a normal, well, somewhat normal citizen then he will prove to be a great...friend."

My brow furrowed in confusion at her words. "Who is this pony, and why am I in charge of him?

She looked at me for a long moment. "To answer your first question, I am going to ask you one." I nodded my head hesitantly. "What do you know of the bipedal creatures called humans?

I was surprised that she wanted to know what I knew about a myth. "There is not much on them. It is said they walk on two legs, can build things, but no have magic, and they are constantly fighting each other. I don't understand, why do you ask? They are just a myth."

"That myth is very much true, and one of them is sitting in the infirmary, in this very castle."

My jaw dropped. "Your kidding right? You have to be, how can a myth exist?"

"All myths have a grain of truth."

I asked excitedly, "So you want me to study him? Learn everything I can about his species and report to you? Oh my goodness, I have so much to prepare for." My mind began planning.

"No Twilight." The stern tone snapped me out of my thoughts.

"No? Then why am I here?" I shrank slightly. I hadn't expected her reaction to my words.

"I am sorry Twilight for snapping, but I needed you to stop your current line of planning." My head tilted in confusion at that. "You will need to plan, but not as a researcher." I blinked. "You will be his teacher," she stated.

"T-teacher?"

"Yes. A teacher. He is from another world. He is very knowledgeable of his own world, but knows nothing of this one."

"A-another world? How is that possible?"

"I had thought I would teach you this at a later time, but its seems now has become appropriate." I sat down in anticipation of her words, ready to learn something new. "Besides our own world, there are many parallel ones. Some very similar to us, others very different." She created an illusion of spheres, to represent the worlds. "We are connected with gateways that open very rarely." Lines began connecting the worlds together.

"Is that how the human came to be here? He came through one of those gateways?"

"I don't believe so in this case." My eyes widened at that. "Even rarer than the gateways, our Creator will intervene and bring someone from one world into another. This is Alex Rider's case."

"So Alex Rider is his name?"

"Yes. Though he prefers just Alex or Rider, never a mister before either one."

"Alright. What's he like?"

I was surprised when a sad expression came onto her face. "He is...cold and hardened. From what I could gather, he was a protector in his world. A spy that would protect the masses from threats without them ever knowing. It has made him…resistant to attachments and very standoffish to everyone. He does a wonderful impression of a glaring statue." She turned and looked me in the eye. "And that is why I chose you. Your studies have made you very knowledgeable of Equestria, but you are just learning of the power of friendship. I want you and Alex to learn of friendship together. He is very…afraid of making friends after all that he has been through, but I believe with your help, he can. You, of course, can say no, and I'll inform him of the change of plans. He knows I had planned to make you his teacher."

I thought for a few seconds. A glaring statue. Standoffish. He sounds really mean, but then, she also said he was a protector. That he was afraid to make friends. I really thought about it and what those things together meant. Oh my, he's not mean, he's just protecting himself! Out loud I stated, "Yes. I will be his teacher. Someday, maybe I can be his friend too."

"Wonderful," she stated with a soft smile. "I'll send for him now."

(Alex POV)

I had been laying on the bed for the past few hours, thinking of ways I could gain my freedom. All of them began with learning everything Equestrian(?). That had to be the wrong label, it sounded so odd. It reminded me of horseback riding in my world, not these ponies. Anyways, I had to remain a student and guard for now. It irked me that I had to rely on someone else, especially one I didn't know.

A knock sounded on the door. I sprang out of the bed and faced the door. "Come in."

The guard from earlier came in with a new one. "Afternoon sir. (Insert name here) is here to escort you to the Princess and her student."

I quickly studied the new guard then nodded. He then left.

(Name here) looked at me. "If you'll follow me sir." He turned and exited the door. I silently followed. Perhaps a little too silently. He stopped and looked behind him, and I nearly crashed into him. The guard made a coughing noise "Sorry sir, I just couldn't hear you."

I just stared at him stonily, my neck beginning to prickle from the stares I was receiving now that I was out of the room.

The guard quickly began walking again. As I followed him, I quickly noticed more stares as we got further into the castle. I may have looked impassive, but I was noticing everything. The path we were taking. Escape points if this guard proved hostile. What I noticed the most though were the ponies. I hated the stares, but it gave me an opportunity to see more than just the princess and guards. Apparently they came in many different colors, and they all had different markings on their flanks. I wonder if there are specific meanings to those.

We paused in front of an ornate single door. We must have arrived. I subtly took a breath. The guard knocked.

"Enter," I heard her somewhat familiar voice state. The guard and I walked in. "Thank you (name here). You may leave."

I was alone with the princess. And a lavender pony. And is that a purple and green baby dragon?!

"Hello again. This is my student Twilight Sparkle, your new teacher, and Spike, her number one assistant."

I stared at Twilight for a long moment. I noticed her mane was indigo with a stripe of pink, same as her tail. I noted she was a unicorn. She wasn't as big as Celestia. She seemed to come to about my waist and I was 6' 1. Her eyes though. Her wide eyes showed intelligence, and looked open and friendly. No snootiness at all.

I gave her a slight bow, and my voice came out warmer than I expected. "Hello Miss Sparkle, Spike. My name is Alex Rider. I am honored to be your new student."

As I introduced myself and looked into her warm eyes, my heart gave a gentle thump. Not in attraction, but in affection. I knew that I would do everything I could to protect her. Instantly, fear flooded my system and one thought ran through my mind:

Oh crap, not again!


	7. Chapter 7

(Twilight POV)

When Alex Rider walked in behind the guard, I could see what the Princess had meant. He had the cold, blank look of a guard, only more intense. Tall and completely covered in black except for his head, he was very intimidating. He gave off a very cold, dark aura. He seemed to silently yell: Don't mess with me. I felt a bit uneasy when his gaze passed over me before focusing on my mentor.

After hearing who Spike and I were, his gaze completely focused on me. Instead of flinching, I merely kept myself open and friendly. Smiling gently at him.

Then something happened. His eyes softened. Where they were like hard gemstones before, now they were like melted chocolate. His aura so to speak was more protective now than intimidating. His tone was warmer than I expected as he introduced himself. I felt my cheeks warm as he said it was an honor to be my student. I was about to say something when I saw fear flash through his eyes, then they were back to being gemstones.

"If it is alright with you, your Highness, I would like to speak privately with you," he said.

"That is fine," she answered. Turning to me she said, "Twilight, why don't you and Spike go to your room. You can sort through your things to see what you want to take with you tomorrow. We can have dinner later as well."

"Sounds great, Princess. Come on Spike." Turning to Rider I gave him a nod a said, "See you later." He gave a slow nod.

Trotting out of the room, I headed to my old room. I was mentally going through my book collection to see what I needed to supplement the library for Rider's education. I could ignore the stares and whispers now that I knew what was going on. Reaching my room I gently set Spike down off my back and walked over to my bookshelves.

"Twilight?" I looked at he saw I was listening he continued, "Are you sure you want to do this? That Alex Rider looked quite scary and intimidating. You sure he won't hurt us?"

I thought for a moment. "The princess said he wouldn't, and after meeting him I don't think he will either." Spike looked at me as if I had grown another head. I sighed. "Spike, you heard what the princess said, he was a protector in his world. Keeping the innocent safe from threats. I don't think he has it in him to hurt us. I don't know if you saw it, but for a moment he softened as he looked at me. I felt protected in that moment. No, he won't hurt us. Not intentionally."

Spike sighed. "Alright, I don't like it, but I'll go along with this for now. Just know that if he hurts you, I am setting him on fire and sending a letter to Celestia to come kick his butt."

"Spike!" I tried to sound stern, but I couldn't help chuckle. "I don't believe you'll ever need to, but I thank you for the thought just the same." I gently nuzzled him. "Now! Help me choose what books and scrolls to take."

That night, Twilight lay awake in her bed. She was tired, but her mind raced. Dinner with the princess had been wonderful, but she was disappointed because she hadn't seen Rider since that brief meeting. She wanted to get to know him a better before they headed to Ponyville.

She decided to get up a take a walk. As she had lived there before and it was agreed Rider was free to roam, she no longer needed an escort.

She ended up at the hall of stained-glassed that depicted past events. There she found the very person she wanted to see.

(Twilight POV)

As I turned to walk into the hall, I saw him further in. I hesitated. I really wanted to talk to him, but his reaction earlier made me pause. And he seemed to be staring intently at one of the windows, so I also didn't want to disturb him.

"If you want me to leave, I can." His voice startled me out of my thoughts. "Or if you think you're disturbing me, you're not. Matter of fact it would be great if you could explain this one to me."

"I'll do my best." I walked over to him and looked at the window. "Oh that's me and my friends. The gems in the middle are the Elements of Harmony."

"Elements of Harmony?"

"Six magical artifacts that represent six aspects of harmony. Loyalty, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, and the last one magic."

"So why are you and your friends depicted with them?"

"My friends and I used them to defeat Nightmare Moon not to long ago. We each embody one element. Rainbow Dash, the cyan one, represents Loyalty. The orange one, Applejack, represents Honesty. The pink one, Pinkie Pie, represents Laughter. The yellow one, Fluttershy, represents Kindness. The white one, Rarity, represents Generosity. I represent Magic."

"Interesting. Who was Nightmare Moon?"

"Nightmare Moon was our other princess's evil form. 1,000 years ago, Princess Luna, embittered with the fact that nopony loved her night, but always loved the day, transformed into Nightmare Moon and was going to make night reign eternal. She and Princess Celestia fought, and then with the Elements, Princess Celestia banished her to the moon. She had returned at the Summer Sun Celebration, but my friends and I defeated her, using the elements and our friendship. Princess Luna was returned back to her old self and she now reigns over the night once again."

"Princess Luna? Is she a dark blue alicorn with a light blue mane?"

"Yes. Have you met her?"

"Sort of. We saw each other as I was walking in the halls. Looked at each other and then went our ways. She seems...sad."

"Maybe she needs a friend. After the whole Nightmare thing, she could use one. Maybe then she would feel better."

"Having friends doesn't solve everything. Sometimes it makes it worse," he snapped coldly. I shrank down at this. He noticed this and sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, but I can't believe that you would really think friendship can defeat someone that powerful. It was probably just the magic in the gemstones."

"It wasn't just the Elements! I couldn't get them to work till I realized I had friends. Once I realized they were my friends, and they were there for me, that was the spark that activated them. Friendship helped us defeat Nightmare Moon, friendship brought back Princess Luna, and friendship is something we all need," I stated with passion looking at him in the eye. Because of that, I saw the deep sadness in his eyes.

"Maybe that is true for most. For me though, I do not. Doing my job is all I need. Friends just get in the way." With that he turned an briskly walked out before I could say anything.

"I thought that too. I just studied and didn't bother with friends. The others showed me I did need friends, and maybe I'll be able to show that to you too," I said softly to an empty hall.

She then left. Back to her room where she would fall asleep, unaware that her soft words had been heard by him.


	8. Chapter 8 (EDITED

The next morning found them flying in a chariot to Ponyville. The Princess felt that while using the train would've been a good experience for Alex, ponies' reaction to seeing a human for the first time might not be the best for him, so she decided to gradually introduce him to society. So there he was, flying with his companions, enjoying the ride, and completely relaxed...well, actually, quite the opposite.

I knew it, knew it, knew it! That blasted white alicorn wants to kill me! And this lavender pony's in on it. All that talk of guarding and learning, and friendship is just a cover up. I'm going to be pushed off this flying death trap in some remote area! My paranoia and fear was yelling about how much of a fool I relax you numskull. She's not going to kill you and you know it. We may not be sure about Celestia, but Twilight's not going to. We've become quite good judges of character over the past years and you know that Twilight doesn't have it in her to kill. That's why you're here. To protect her and eliminate potential and/or actual threats against her. And look at her, she's relaxed. She knows we won't fall, my rational side reasoned out.

"How do you like the ride?" A gentle voiced asked beside me. I cautiously looked over at her, careful to not shift my weight in any way.

"I'd have to say I prefer being on the ground, or in an enclosed area at least. I have been flying before, but in a cabin. I hate to admit it, but this open air makes me nervous. Especially since we're being pulled by someone who could tire out at any moment," I told her through clenched teeth.

"Oh, there's no need to worry. The pegasi are trained for long distance and these have been trained for chariot pulling when needed. They often escort the princess and there have been no accidents. Plus, the weather is scheduled to be clear, so no storms to worry about."

"Scheduled?" I asked this to learn something new and get my mind off flying.

"Yes. Pegasi have passive magic to walk on clouds and control the weather. They have weather factories that make all types of weather, and they also make the seasonal weather. Also, just by their will, they can make a cloud rain or thunder."

"Interesting. In my old world, weather happened on its own. It all depended on the season, temperature, and our rotation around the sun to change. We could predict it, but we couldn't change it at will."

"Sounds like the Everfree forest on the edge of Ponyville. Everything thrives without pony intervention. It's a dangerous place though. All sorts of strange creatures."

"What kind of creatures?"

"Timberwolves, cockatrices, and manticores to name a few. I have some books on them if you want to know more."

"That would be great. We had legends of manticores and cockatrices, and I would like to see what similar and what's different, along with what is fact, not fiction. We had timber wolves. They weren't legends."

"You have legends of those creatures. How about others like sea serpents and dragons?"

"Yes, we had legends of those. Sea serpents sightings were common, but they were never concrete. I speculate that it was just wild imagination. I never really payed attention. Dragons on the other hand are never seen in modern times that I know of, but there are many writings of them in history. Also plenty statues of them throughout our world. They are quite popular in my world, even if know no one has seen one or knows what they actually look like. So it's actually pretty cool to see your friend Spike." I nodded to the dragon. He gave me small smile in return. I noticed that he seems pretty wary of me, and has kept his distance.

I felt us lowering and realized we were at Ponyville. As we landed, I began to tense for a different reason.

We exited the chariot, and I turned to grabbed my bag that had my returned weapons and a change of clothes. I slipped that onto my back then grabbed Miss Sparkle's crate of books. I could feel the stares and tension. I could practically hear the silence. As the chariot flew off and I turned to face the ponies in the square, I schooled my expression into something neutral. I didn't want to scare what would be my neighbors for the foreseeable future, at least not too much. I've been told my scowl and glare are quite...chilling.

Sparkle stepped forward and addressed one of the ponies at the front of the crowd. "Mayor Mare, this is Alex Rider. He is a human from very far away. Under Princess Celestia's orders, he is to be my student and learn of Equestria. He'll be staying with me in the library."

"Under Celestia's orders? Well then, I welcome you to Ponyville and I hope you'll learn to love our town and nation. I'll be sure to spread the word that you are a guest here," she smiled at me hesitantly, her voice nervous.

"Appreciated madam." I gave a short polite nod. Her eyes widen at the fact I could speak. She nodded back and then left to spread the word, I suppose. As she did, the other ponies went on their way as well, though they gave me wary glances. Mentally, I rolled my eyes, knowing this was going to be the norm for awhile.

"Come on, let's head to the library. We can put away your things and my books, along with settling the sleeping arrangements. I think we'll take a couple days for you to get acclimated before I start your studies," she said as we started to walk down the street.

"Sounds agreeable."Great, back to school. The thing I've always wanted to do. Well at least I'm learning privately and they didn't stick me in with the...um...oh wait, foals. I believe that's what their called. Should probably check though. "Miss Sparkle, what do you call young ponies?"

"Hmm?" I must have startled her out of her thoughts. "Oh, we call them foals for babies. Fillies for girls, colts for boys if they are older and go to school."Hmm, so I was close. As I was about to ask her about marks on her flanks and others, 5 ponies came running up.

"Twilight, Spike! You're back. Where were you? You can't just disappear with no word like that!" The blue one cried out. I somewhat recognized her from the window. Rainbow Dash. She then noticed me and immediately became defensive. "Who the heck are you? Did you do something to Twilight to make her run off suddenly? And what even are you anyway?"

"I'm surprised your last question wasn't your first," I drawled out, unconcerned of her hostility. Her face became a little angry and she opened her mouth to no doubt tell me off, when-

"Okay! Rainbow Dash, please settle down. I'm sorry for not telling you girls, but I forgot and the letter I had gotten from the Princess said I should come to Canterlot as soon as possible, and the next train was leaving in 20 minutes at the time," Twilight spoke up quickly. Their attention now on her, she quickly continued. "She sent me a letter yesterday morning saying I should come to Canterlot for a once in a lifetime opportunity and that I would be back the next day. I should have told you I was leaving, but in my excitement and rush I forgot. Sorry girls."

"That's alright, Sugarcube. The good thing is your back safe and sound," the orange one drawled out in a country accent. "Though Dash has some good questions. Who and what is your new friend?" My eyebrow went up at the word, friend.

"Girls, this is Alex Rider. He is a human from very far away. He knows very little of Equestria, so I'm going to be his teacher. This is the opportunity the princess wrote of in her letter." She then turned to me, "Rider, these are my friends, the ones I told you of last night." She then pointed to and named each one. All of them nodded politely, except Fluttershy. She was shaking behind Rainbow Dash, who had stopped hovering.

"No offense, but what's with the yellow one?"

Twilight stepped closer to her. "Fluttershy, what's wrong?"

Thanks to my training, I heard her tiny reply, "He's so scary." Her voice quivered as she said this. I'm not that scary. I know I can give off a dangerous vibe when I try, but when I'm not trying to, I'm not that bad, am I?

"He won't hurt you. I know he seems scary, but he's nicer than you think." At those words I stared at Ms. Sparkle. She ignored me. "Come on just try and say hello," she coaxed. Fluttershy slowly lifted her head and met my eyes. She squeaked in fear and immediately hid again.

Unbidden, my heart twinged at the fear I had seen in her eyes. I didn't want friends, but I didn't want them to be afraid of me. I just wanted them to leave me alone as much as possible. I ran my hand over my face, and came to a stupid decision.

I stepped forward, gently lowered to a knee and in the warmest voice I could muster, said "Fluttershy, please look at me."

Rainbow Dash tried to step in, "Hey back off mister. She doesn't want to talk to you." I ignored her.

"Fluttershy. Please?" I gently pleaded. I must have done something right, because she slowly raised her head and looked at me. As I looked in her eyes, I once again softened, just as I did when I first met Twilight. Unbeknownst to me, the ice in my expression melted as well. "I know I seem scary, and I am to those that would hurt the innocent, but I promise, I would never intentionally hurt you." I knew that was true, because I would only do that if she attacked me, and I could see no situation where that would come true. She just didn't seem violent. I gave her a tiny smile. It's been a long time since I truly smiled, so it was a bit stiff.

I thought I had failed in reassuring her, because she just stared at me. Just as I was about to give up, she spoke. "I believe you. I hope you come to like Ponyville. It's a wonderful place."

"I'm sure I will."Why did I say that? I want to get out of here, not like it. Blast these ponies' wide eyes, they make me say things I never meant to say. I got up and stepped back.

I was about to ask Sparkle if we could continue on to the library when Fluttershy spoke again. "If you like, you could come over for tea sometime and meet my animals. I'm sure they would like to meet you." I opened my mouth to protest when-

"That would be wonderful Fluttershy." I looked at Twilight sharply. Again, she ignored me. "Then we could see which animals Rider knows of and which ones are new to him. Well, we need to settle him in, so I'll see you girls later?" She inquired brightly. They agreed, and once again we set off to the library.

I was trying not glower, and therefore scare any remaining ponies we crossed, but I was mad. As we went into the library I evenly spoke, not looking at her. "Why?" She looked at in surprise. Unfortunately, when I was mad and didn't yell, it went an interesting level of frosty. "Why did you accept her invitation without my say in it?" I had an idea why, but I wanted her to hear her say it.

"It's like I said, it'll be a great way to see what animals you know and those you don't. Fluttershy takes care of all types of creatures."

I could tell she wasn't saying everything. "Just that?" She nodded with her eyes averted. "Really? It wouldn't happen to be a ploy for you to show me I need friends, and not just my job, would it?" paraphrasing what she had said last night.

She looked at me in surprise. "You heard me?" I nodded. "How? You left."

"The hall perhaps. I was just beyond the doorway. Words spoken softly at night, are like words yelled in the day."

"I didn't see you."

"You were deep in thought and only looked one way. Plus, I can stay unnoticed if I choose too. We're getting off topic though." I pointedly stared at her.

"Alright, fine. I wanted us to go to Fluttershy's on the possibility that you would be open to being her friend. You were so nice to her, I thought there was a chance."

See? Stupid decision. "I merely wanted to quell her fears. I wanted to assure that I was no danger to her. In no way was I trying to be her friend," I firmly stated. I then tried to soften my voice. "I would greatly appreciate that in the future, you desisted with the friendship attempts. I am not here. To. Make. Friends." Didn't work.

She backed away slightly. I wanted to apologize for my tone, but I needed her to get it. I wasn't going to make friends. I was here to learn. And guard her. Though if she reached the point her mentor had spoken to me of, I wouldn't be even that. By then, she would know that she had to take a guard. Or 10. And a pony one would be more practical.

She looked at me in sadness. "I don't know what has happened to you that has made you against friends, but I wish I could fix it. For now though, I'll stop. I make no guarantees for the future, but for now I'll leave the topic of friendship alone." I gave her a nod in thanks.

I hesitated to say this one thing, but I didn't want to harm her. "One last thing...if you are ever awake, but I am asleep, don't touch me." I could tell she was confused, but I didn't want to continue. I had to though, for her sake. "To protect myself from threats, even when asleep, I have trained myself to be on guard. If anyone touches me, even on accident, when I am asleep...I'll instinctively attack them. I don't know who I've attacked till I have already done so. So, please, please, no matter what, don't touch me if I'm asleep," I pleaded. I desperately didn't want to harm her. It didn't matter what her mentor would do to me if something happened, though that would no doubt be horrible, I couldn't live with having harmed her so. She was so innocent.

"I promise." I could tell she meant to keep that promise and a part of me relaxed. "Can I throw a pillow at you though?" I looked at her in surprise. Her expression told me it was both a genuine question and an attempt at humor.

I huffed, "That is acceptable." She chuckled. A small thrill of joy went through me. *sigh* I am so screwed.

[hr]

They then settled in. The next two weeks would fall in a routine. They would study together in the morning for five hours, then go their separate ways. Twilight to her friends or individual study. Alex to wander through the town, watching how ponies lived their daily lives and the things he studied were applied. As he did that though, his route never strayed far from where Twilight currently was. He kept a watchful eye on her, and she remained oblivious to this.

For two weeks, this went on, then one day Twilight announced that Alex was coming with her to help Applejack on her farm. Then another letter would arrive. This one the start of something new.


	9. Chapter 9 (EDITED)

(Alex POV)

I was reading a book on the common plant life and compared it to what I knew. I was startled at how similar some things were. Sure there were things I never heard of, but most I could confidently identify. I was going to read further when Twilight walked in. We had been studying mostly the agriculture at my request. I closed the book, ready for the lesson she had prepared. Instead, what she said was unexpected.

"We are going to Sweet Apple Acres today to help Applejack on the farm."

I blinked at her. "What?"

She groaned. "You heard me."

"Yes. I just didn't quite believe it. For two weeks we have hit the books in the morning, why the change?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh stop looking at me like that. My promise is still in effect. 2 weeks isn't quite far enough in the future for me. Though I wish it was. Anyway, I told Applejack I would help her today since Rainbow Dash couldn't. I thought you could come along, help out, and see Earth pony magic in action. Think of it as a hooves..er..hands on lesson."

I studied her for a moment, then sighed in agreement, "Fine." I got up and went to my small dresser and got out the clothes I had for working out. I was not going to slack off and let my skills rust, so I asked Rarity to make them for me since I had no clothes to spare. She had wanted to give them to me, but I proposed a trade instead. If she needed some help around her store, I would help out.

* * *

As we arrived at the farm, I could tell Applejack was surprised to see me with Twilight and Spike. She still welcomed us warmly.

"Morning y'all. Good to see you Twilight and Spike. I'm a bit surprised to see you here Rider."

"Miss Sparkle had me come here for a 'hooves' on lesson. I can help you out and see how farmer earth ponies live."

"Makes sense. We'll be moving the apples we bucked yesterday to the barn. Uh Rider, Ah don't have transfer baskets that you can really use."

"That's fine. Just give me one bigger one and I can carry it in my arms, instead of my back like your two."

So the next few hours we worked. I was so glad I had kept up my endurance training. It would have been quite embarrassing to take more than a couple breaks when it looked like Applejack could go on for days. She earned a bit of my respect with how hard she could work.

On our last trip, I watched Spike picking apples from Twilight's basket and then tossing them. I couldn't believe how many apples he was tossing, yet the basket still looked full. How is that possible? Am I just hungry and so I'm seeing things, or are these baskets magicked? And why is Spike tossing them? I was so busy watching Spike, I almost Applejack's words. A bet? We're here, because you want help to win a bet? That's...actually quite amusing. Especially when I hear the terms. I wonder though what you would've had to do though if you lost, Applejack.

Spike then pulled out a ridiculously red and shiny apple, then ate it one go, then burped out flames and...a letter? From the princess? What in the world? Just when I get used to a few things, this happens. Spike began reading the letter. Grand Galloping Gala? Sounds like a fancy ball or something. Glad I'm not going. Spike skipped a bit in the letter, then read out:

"Cordially extends invitations to Twilight Sparkle, Alex Rider, plus one guest"

What!? I'm invited? Why? Wait, who cares why...how do I get out of it? I'm not dressing up in a monkey suit for some gala!

Twilight and Applejack had a different reaction. They began jumping up and down in excitement. Spike shared my sentiment though. His face was not amused. As he faked gagged though, he burped out 3 golden tickets and a smaller scroll. That is really weird. Now how to give mine away, hmm... Spike interrupted my thoughts.

"This scroll's for you Alex." He handed it to me. They looked at me, curious. I sighed and read it out loud:

Dear Alex Rider,

You cannot in anyway shape or form give this ticket away. If you do, I'll send guards to escort you to the castle on the night of the gala. They will remain with you throughout the night. If you don't, you can be free of guards.

This will be a good way to introduce you to more ponies, and for you to see more of our society.

I look forward to seeing you that night and how much you have learned of us.

With warm regards,

Princess Celestia

I scowled. "How'd she know I would try to give my ticket away?" I sighed with resignation. "So there is no way I can get out of this. Blast. Well, might as well keep my ticket. Don't want to be chased by guards all night." The two girls looked at me weirdly. "What? I don't want to dress up and go to a fancy dance. I don't like them." Spike was nodding in agreement to my words.

"That's too bad. I think dressing up and having a dance would be nice," Twilight said with a bit of wistfulness.

"Nice?" Applejack spoke up. "It's a heap more than just nice. Land sakes..." She went on to describe ponies lining up and buying her apple products and gaining enough money to fix up her farm and granny's hip. Weird, I see scenes of her words playing out in my mind...that is just weird. I need food, I think hunger is going to my head. "Wow, I'd give my left hind leg like to go to that gala." Hmph. If only I could give you my ticket.

As Twilight was starting to say something, a yell sounded out. Then a cyan blur crashed into the two, scattering apples everywhere. Ouch. That must have hurt. Where did Rainbow Dash even come from? I looked up. Is that a blanket with a pillow? I've slept in trees before with a blanket, but a pillow? I tuned back into the conversation to hear Rainbow Dash wanting to see the Wonderbolts at the gala and becoming one. Scenes played out once again. What the heck? More scenes? I need food apparently. I looked at my basket of apples. I could claim it as a trade. Just one apple. I mean I've been helping her out all morning. Hm... I was pulled out of my thoughts by Twilight's voice.

"Girls. These are my tickets, I'll decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go, should get the ticket. Don't you think?" Pretty good logic. Problem is each one will think their reason is the best. My point was proven when they both started stating reasons related to their personal goals. Wonder who Sparkle is going to choose. My stomach growled. I looked up to see Twilight backing away, talking of making her choice after eating.

I quickly spoke up, "Hey, Miss Applejack?" She looked at me in surprise. "May I have a couple apples in exchange for helping you today?"

She nodded. "Sure thing. You earned it. I'm mighty impressed with how hard you worked today. Thanks for your help."

"Your welcome." I grabbed 2 apples that looked good. I hesitated, then added to her, "And I admire your endurance. I really respect your dedication." With that I jogged off to catch up with Sparkle, biting into the apple, so I missed the slight blush on her face. Why was I following Sparkle? For some reason I wanted to see how she chose who got the ticket.

I caught up to Twilight just in time to see a pink blur tackle her. How is she not breaking anything? Or even limping after those hits? Then Pinkie Pie starting yelling about bats? Why does she think it's bats? Oh no, the scenes are coming again. Why? I ate something, so it's not hunger. Is she singing? Wait, doesn't she realize a gala is formal? I'm pretty sure it has the same theme here as in my old world. Which doesn't include the things she singing about. I still can't get past the scenes playing in my mind, much less her singing out of the blue, so I began eating my other apple, throwing the core of the other one in a bin nearby. Wonder how Twilight is going to handle this...

As Pinkie was thanking Twilight for the tickets, I saw Rarity walking up, with Fluttershy not too far behind. Oh ho. This just got even more interesting. Oh crap, more scenes. These are of Rarity meeting and falling in love with a prince. What the? It's sounds like a odd version of Cinderella. She can't be serious. Is she? I looked at her just as was saying something about keeping her from her one true love. She's serious.

I saw a bunny run up to Spike and snatch the tickets from him. It then ran back to...ah Fluttershy. Oh right. Twilight mentioned she takes care of animals. Fluttershy also invited me for tea to meet them. Haven't fulfilled that yet. Not even sure animals like me anymore. Argh! More scenes. Although, this wasn't too bad. A private garden. Hmm...maybe I can make an appearance at the gala, slip away from Celestia, and hide there.

"Wait just a minute!" Rainbow's voice pulled me out of my planning. I looked up to see her looking like a righteous sentinel, perched on a rooftop. Oh boy. If she's here, so is Applejack most likely. Now that they're all here and know of the tickets...things are going to escalate. Again, proven right when they began yelling at each other. I wonder if Sparkle has a strong enough friendship with these girls to make it through the fighting for the ticket.

"Quiet!" I rubbed my ear. Wow, she has quite the set of lungs. My poor, sensitive hearing. She went on to say they were her tickets, her decision, and she couldn't think with the noise and her hunger. "Now shoo. Don't worry I'll figure this out...somehow."

She looked so sad and worried, I wanted to say something, but chose not to. She needs to figure this out herself, plus I've got nothing that could help her. I silently followed her as she went to a cafe. She was so deep in thought she never noticed me, even though I wasn't far behind.

I leaned against the building as she and Spike sat at an outdoor table. I watched as she pulled the petals off a flower, saying each of her friends names. Then eating the petals. Two weeks and I'm still not used to that. They seem almost human sometimes, that I almost forget their ponies. A small chuckle escaped me, as she unknowingly yelled, "I can't decide!", to the waiter.

I noticed rain clouds had gathered. As Twilight got her food, it started pouring everywhere except on Twilight's table. Hmm...pegasi can regulate weather...and a certain blue one wants a ticket. Rainbow Dash popped her head through the sunny hole in the clouds. So they are going to try and gain favor with her. Well, I am not sticking around for that. Seen too many suck-ups and I don't want to see more. I'm surprised they're acting like this. What's so special about this gala? I smirked at her sarcasm to Rarity.

As they dashed off, I turned and jogged back to the library. As I walked in, I stopped short. Fluttershy with a bunch of birds was dusting the shelves. And the bunny from earlier. Tossing a salad? That is just...yeah I've got nothing. I then noticed Fluttershy was vocalizing. Very beautifully, too. "Oh, Alex. Um, hello. I was...just..um.." She was getting quieter and had stopped hovering.

"It's alright Fluttershy. I am just going to change real quick, then head out onto one of the balconies." I quickly reassured, moving quickly to my dresser, then the bathroom. I came out and grabbed my book from earlier. She was still hesitant. "Oh, and your voice is quite pretty."

"Oh, um, thank you. I don't really sing in front of others, just my animals."

"Well, they're very lucky. And don't worry, I'll be on the balcony with the doors closed. So, sing to your hearts content, I won't be listening in on you." Even though I really want to. Her voice is actually relaxing. No wonder the animals love her.

"I-I don't mind if you listen. Just don't watch me please." I gave her a small gentle smile and nod, then walked onto the balcony. I saw Twilight not to far away talking to Applejack. I shook my head and listened to Fluttershy. Why is it that whenever I meet Fluttershy, I soften so much? She even makes me smile so easily. Darn it, just two weeks and two ponies are worming their way in. At least with Twilight I can be pretty firm. Fluttershy though, I don't know how I would push her away without completely breaking her. The vocalizing stopped. I then heard Twilight's voice. I smirked at Fluttershy's reply. I am guessing Angel is the bunny. He doesn't sound very angelic.

I had to fight back a laugh as I watched Twilight being thrown in the air while Pinkie sang a song. At Twilight's flat voice and expression, I had to let out a chuckle. Hmm..that's that the most I have truly laughed in one day for a long time. I can't help it though. Twilight may have a hard choice, but her reactions are so humorous. Ouch, how many times is she going to crash into something? And really how is she not hurt? I mean she's now running. Is that music? Where...why...how? Oh I give up.

The sun eventually started to set, so I walked into the library. I was going to go sit on my bed when I noticed the 5 ponies waiting by the window reading nook. "Librarian is not in. She is being chased by townspeople at the moment." I said that in hopes that I would see a bit of remorse in them. I may not have friends anymore, but I knew putting pressure on them as they had done wasn't right. I wanted to know what kind of friends they were.

"We know. When she gets back, Ah want to apologize for my actions. That's not how a true friend acts. Should've just waited to see what she chose and been happy with it, not put pressure on her like that" said Applejack. The others nodded in agreement. I relaxed at that. So they really do care for her. That makes me...happy. Another thing that hasn't happened in a long time. I must be letting Twilight in more than I thought. Shoot.

"That's good." I started to walk to my bed again, when a static pop and flash came. Then Twilight and Spike were there, looking a bit...fried and dizzy.

"Lock the doors." She and Spike went around slamming everything closed and turning out lights. As they gave a sigh of relief, I flicked one back on.

"Ahhhh!" Oh come on. Again, really? Should've expected that I rubbed my ears once again. Wow, this was weighing on her more than I thought. Well, at least they came here to apologize and not make it worse.

Twilight then dictated a letter about having blessings and sharing them, and feeling awful when you can't share them equally. So she was returning both tickets. Wait, she is not going at all? Then I am not going! There is no way I am facing Ms White Alicorn and going to the darn dance on my own. "Hold up. Before you send the letter, put mine back too. If you aren't going neither am I." I handed Spike my ticket. He then put it in the scroll went to a window and burned it. It turned into a mist and disappeared. I looked at Twilight in confusion.

"Magical matter transportation flames. It sends it directly to the princess." I nodded as if I understood that. I am just glad I no longer have to go to that dance. I feel bad for Twilight, but I am free. Yes!

As they did a group hug, Spike gagged again. Just as Applejack was making a comment about boys, he burped out flames right above her head. I got an uneasy feeling.

Spike read the letter: My dear faithful student. Why didn't you just say so in the first place? Oh, and Alex wonderful display of loyalty, but you're still coming.

Seven golden tickets popped out. The girls cheered. As they left to treat Twilight to dinner, Spike looked sad. Then he burped out another letter with his ticket. The happy look on his face was priceless.

They may have been happy, but one thought ran through my mind: Noooooo! Why do I have to go?

As I closed the library door, I heard the laughter coming from the group. Pain lanced through me as I thought of Tom. I wondered how he was. Hopefully he is happy. I would never say it aloud, but I missed him so much.

I didn't bother to push away the memories this time. I made a promise to myself. This world was pretty peaceful, but I would do anything I could to make sure that Twilight kept the friends she seemed to love so much.

"You won't lose them, or have to push them away. Not like I did, Twilight. I'll make sure of that."


	10. Friends? Forgiveness? (EDITED)

"A little help would've been nice!" Twilight snapped at me.

"Yeah, well, I am not the person to be asking for assistance with making Applejack use help. I like to do things on my own as well."

"It's fine to do that sometimes, but when it is hurting herself and others, how about then?"

I saw her point. I did do things on my own, but I trained to do so and I made sure I never tired myself to the point I made mistakes. Applejack though, was clearly making mistakes. "At that point, it would be good to stop or ask for help."

"Exactly! So will you please talk to her? She won't listen to me, but maybe she'll listen to you."

"No."

"Oh, come on. Will you please do [b]something[/b]? If nothing works, you can walk away." I opened my mouth to say no again when she looked up at me, fully and silently.

"What are you doing?" She said nothing, and just kept looking at me with her big purple eyes, a wide, pleading look in them. "That is just...stop looking at me like that!" She just kept silent. "Ah, come on! This is worse than puppy dog eyes! Fine, I'll do something about your friend."

"You will?"

"Stop acting so surprised. You knew I'd do it eventually with that look in your arsenal." She just giggled as I turned and began to jog after Applejack.

I found her running after bunnies with quite a scary look on her face. Scary for the bunnies, that is. As Fluttershy called out to stop, I knew this wasn't going to end well. Also, Fluttershy looked quite distressed. [i]Darn it. It just had to be Fluttershy that Applejack was helping. Well, Twilight asked me to do something. Pretty sure what I plan to do wasn't quite what she had in mind.[/i]

I quickly sprinted to Applejack's position where she about had the terrified bunnies cornered. I quickly whipped out a small vile of liquid that contained some herbs for sleep. [i]If I can just force her mouth open...[/i] As I slid in beside her, she looked at me in surprise, mouth slightly open. [i]Perfect.[/i] I quickly stuck the vile in her mouth and poured the contents. She tried to spit out the liquid, but I held her mouth closed. She was so tired the herbs worked quickly and she collapsed, asleep.

The dog was growling at me. "Oh hush. She needed to sleep and you know it. If you're so worried check on her. You'll find she is perfectly fine." The dog walked over to Applejack and sniffed her. She relaxed somewhat, but still stared at me warily. I turned to the bunnies, they still looked terrified. Fluttershy seemed to be frozen from shock, so I was going to have to calm them down before they did a cute, yet a bit terrifying stampede. [i]That many bunnies running at you? *shiver*[/i]

"So, uh, little bunnies. I know this one scared and cornered you, but I was, uh, hoping you could, you know, not run in terror or something." [i]I can't believe I'm doing this. Talking to a bunch of bunnies. Why Fluttershy? Why did you have to be so...whatever, when I first met you.[/i] "Also, Fluttershy seems to really care for you so if could...I don't know, maybe behave, she can do whatever and you could go back to...well, whatever."

They actually were calming down. As Fluttershy, glided over they huddled around her. "Thank you Alex. What did you do to Applejack, though?"

"Just gave her some sleeping herbs in liquid form. She was so tired already, they didn't have to do much."

"Oh. If I'd known she was so tired, I wouldn't have asked for her help." She had a guilty look on her face.

"Not your fault." She started to protest. I quickly spoke again, "It really isn't. She was being far too stubborn and not asking for help on her farm. Admirable how dedicated she is, but she is making too many mistakes due to overworking herself. Maybe some of her common sense will return when she wakes up." I looked at Applejack snoring away. [i]Oh great. I can't leave her here. Who knows how long she'll sleep.[/i] "Well, I better carry her back to the farm. See ya Miss Fluttershy."

I picked up Applejack and started to walk to Sweet Apple Acres. [i]Shoot, she is small but heavy.[/i] I quickly walked using less traveled paths. I didn't want to embarrass Applejack, just have her stop making slightly harmful mistakes.

I made it to her house and knocked on the door. As I waited for an answer, Twilight ran up. "I talked to Fluttershy. Knocking her out wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"You asked me to do something. Talking to her wasn't an option at the time. Stampeding bunnies aren't necessarily dangerous, but they can be a nuisance." She sighed. "Talk to her when she wakes up. She may listen better after some sleep." The door opened and Big Mac appeared. "Hello Mr. Mac. Your sister collapsed from exhaustion." Twilight looked at me sharply. I ignored her. "I carried her here so she could sleep in her bed. Because of your ribs, I'll just head up and set her on her bed, then be on my way. Twilight would like to stay till she wakes up. She wants to talk to her later." I quickly moved up the stairs and to her room, setting her under the covers.

When I went down the stairs to leave, I hit a lavender roadblock. "You are staying here, with me, to talk to her. If you try to leave, then I'll use my magic on you."

"Yeah," I stated slowly. "Magic doesn't work on me. Slides right off."

"Impossible." She then tried to cast whatever on me. I could feel something slide over and around me, but never actually connect. "How is that possible?"

"Maybe because I come from a place with no magic."

"What if I needed to cast a spell on you to help you, what then?"

I thought for a moment. [i]There is one possibility, but is it something only her mentor can do?[/i] I thought back to my modified guns. Instead of bullets, they now held a crystal that holds magic that fires off a beam, much like a laser. I could set it to stun or to kill. It was very sci-fi, but it actually worked. The shots weren't limitless, but I had more than the original eight. [i]Her mentor put magic in the crystal. Is Twilight far enough along in her studies to do so with a different spell? Perhaps if it was in a bracelet I was wearing, I could somehow activate the spell. If it was me, in a way, casting it, perhaps it wouldn't dissipate.[/i]

"Have Spike write in a letter to your mentor about putting spells in crystals or gemstones. Tell her you think spells could work on me if I was wearing the spell-infused stone. If she gives you the go ahead to try, we can do some experiments."

She looked so excited. "That sounds wonderful. I can help you and learn new ways to improve my magic."

"If she says yes that is." [i]If this works, I hate to let Celestia have another tool to use against me, but I don't want to hurt Twilight if this backfires or if she wasn't supposed to learn this yet.[/i] "Now how about you go sit by your friend till she wakes up. I'll go work a bit on the farm. If she protests later, I claim it as an apology for knocking her out. In my defense though, she was going to collapse eventually, I just sped it up a bit." Twilight nodded and walked up to Applejack's room.

A couple hours later, I was taking a break. I noticed a streak of angry orange heading up to me and a worried lavender one not too far behind. "What in tarnation do ya think you're doing? Ah don't need your help, so stop hauling apples. Ah was almost done. Ah just needed to do you a few more trees before you knocked me out. Then Ah would have done the applebuck harvest all by myself."

I looked at Twilight. "Sorry, but she blazed out here, before I could explain why you were working." I nodded in understanding, then turned to Applejack

"One, I'm hauling apples as in a somewhat apology for knocking you out. Two, you have a strange definition of a few more trees."

"What do ya mean?"

"Look." I pointed behind her. She had done a major amount, but there were still hundreds of apples still left. "Once again, I admire your dedication and endurance, but you need help. And that's alright, Applejack. We all need help sometimes. You are always helping your friends. Question is, will you let them help you?

She looked to me, then Twilight, then the orchard. She swayed a bit as she looked at the orchard. "Okay Rider, Twilight. Ah could really use your help. And if the others want to help, that's okay."

Twilight sighed in relief. "I'll go round up the others." As she left, Applejack turned to me.

"Do ya really admire my dedication and endurance?"

I looked at her for a long moment. "Yes. Many wouldn't have lasted as long as you did." I paused. "I also admire that you had the courage to ask for help. I hate to admit it, but I don't think I would have." [i]Though I would never let myself get to the point where I needed help[/i], I silently added.

She looked at me in gratitude. "Thank ya for your kind words. You are a real pal." Then others arrived and went to work.

I did as well, but my mind was running elsewhere. [i]Pal? Isn't that another word for friend? No, no, no. she is just grateful for the nice words I said to her.[/i]

The object of my thoughts called out for a break and apple juice. I half listened to what she was saying. However, my head snapped up when she said the real reward was having the six of us as her friends. "Yes, Ah consider you my friend Rider. Ah hope one day you can consider me one as well."

"Perhaps." I said quietly. Inside though, I was in turmoil. One side of me was screaming run. You can't have friends. The other side of me, the one I had long suppressed, rose up and pleaded for me to give it a chance.

Later in bed, I was still thinking of her words. [i]Just a month here, and already I'm softening. I've tried to harden myself, but there is something about this group that makes it difficult. I claimed to help as an apology, but truth is I wanted to help her. Seeing her struggle so much, it just didn't sit right with me. Also, to see Twilight so eager to help her made me long for someone like that for myself.[/i] I sighed. [i]Someday, she said. I don't have to choose today. I'll just think of this another day.[/i] I pushed the thoughts away and forced myself to sleep.

The thing is, by choosing not choose, he had made a choice. He was not completely denying friends anymore. Unknown to him, hope had grown in his heart, as well as Twilight's. For she had noticed that he had said, "Perhaps". To the others, this was insignificant. To her, it was a major change from a month ago .[hr]

I was helping Rarity when her doorbell rang. She answered it, and came back sneezing and giggling. "What is so funny? Also, why are you sneezing? You weren't before."

"Oh Pinkie and Rainbow played that sneezing powder prank on me. A really good one. Pinkie also got it on herself."

"Ah, pranks. I use to play a lot of those with Tom." A genuine smile escaped me as some of the memories played.

"Tom?," she asked hesitantly. I looked up at her. For a moment I hesitated and thought of changing the subject. For once though, I wanted to remember the good times, not the bad ones after becoming a spy.

"Yeah Tom. He was my best friend. We loved to play pranks. I could tell you of some of them if you like?" I was hesitant, but she game me a warm smile.

"I would love to." So we settled down and I told of different pranks and I was able to laugh.

The next day, I was walking in town when I saw something new. [i]Is that a griffon? Why is it here? Oh wait. I remember overhearing Twilight speak of Rainbow's friend Gilda. That must be her.[/i] I frowned as I watched her. She seemed very rude. And a thief. [i]I am going to throttle her! There was no reason to scare Fluttershy like that![/i] I then noticed Pinkie Pie who had a frown on her face. She then went on to say she was going to use extreme measure, Pinkie Pie-style. [i]Hmm...I'll wait to throttle her then.[/i]

[i]A party? That is how she dealing with her? Am I missing something? Time to wait and see.[/i] As the party went on and Gilda kept getting pranked, I relaxed. Even smiled a bit. [i]So I [b]was [/b]missing something. Good one, Pinkie Pie.[/i] As Gilda lost her cool, and Rainbow revealed that she was the one to set up the pranks, I was very surprised. As Pinkie said she threw this party in hopes it would make Gilda smile, I contemplated. [i]She is very forgiving. After everything Gilda has done, she still tries to make her smile. I can't do that.[/i]

I quickly left the party. [i]There are things that I don't think I could ever forgive or forget.[/i] Jack's face again passed through my mind. [i]But what about other things? Smaller things, like Gilda scaring Fluttershy for no real reason. Or something else.[/i] I realized, that no, I couldn't. The thing was, I no longer knew how. I didn't even know what it meant to forgive.

I was so deep in my thoughts, I actually didn't hear Pinkie Pie walk up. "You left so soon." I snapped my head to her in surprise. "Was the party not good? You were frowning. I like to have all my guests be happy. I couldn't with Gilda, but I can try again someday."

"How do you do that?" She looked at me in confusion. "How do you forgive so easily? She popped your balloons, destroyed your contraption, with you on it, and terrified Fluttershy. Then you throw her a party to try make her smile. How?"

For the first time I saw her truly serious. "I can forgive because I know they're just sad and angry inside. They can't be nice, so they're mean. I try to make them happy, so they start acting nice. I love to try make ponies or people smile. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. Point is, I keep trying no matter what happens."

"And if they never change? They stay horrible and mean. Or sad and angry as you put it. How about then? What is forgiveness going to do then?"

"Forgiveness is different for each pony and situation. Sometimes it's saying, 'OK, you're sorry. Let's try to work towards friendship.' Other times it saying, 'You may not be sorry, but I am going to forgive you anyway. I'm going to keep away from you though and move on.' That's what I did with Gilda. She may not be sorry, but I am not going to dwell on it. Also, if she comes back, I'll keep Fluttershy away from her, until she proves she can be nice to her, but I'll give her a chance."

"I don't believe I'll ever be able to forgive like you do, but I'll drop it and leave Gilda alone for scaring Fluttershy. Who knows, maybe you're right and her life is terrible. There are some things that are unforgivable though."

"Perhaps, but bitterness only hurts yourself, not the one your bitter at."

[i]So true. I'm so bitter at Mr. Blunt all these years, yet he is fine. Happy even with his family.[/i] I felt bitterness run through me at that thought. I also felt something else follow it. Physical pain. [i]How come I never noticed that before?[/i] I knew the answer though. I was so deep into my resentment, I never bothered to notice anything else. I sighed. "Thanks Pinkie Pie. I don't think it's the same as forgiving, but I'll try to let go of my bitterness.

"Great!" Something told me that she knew I was talking about more than just Gilda. "Now turn that frown upside down, and lets go party!" With that she bounced away.

I huffed out a laugh and shook my head. "She is crazy, but she has her moments." I then followed her and did enjoy the party a bit, even if I was a wallflower. It was nice to pony watch. [i]Pony watch. Ha. This world is weird.[/i]


	11. Marks

I watched as Twilight practiced her magic. I was impressed. She had quite the variety of tricks. Tricks though. Not sure what she would do in a dangerous situation. I raised an eyebrow at Spike thinking a mustache could woo Rarity. That reminded me. "Hey, Miss Sparkle?" She looked at me. "Did you ever ask your mentor about the spell-infused gemstones?"

"Yes, I did. Strangely she hasn't replied."

"Huh. Well, I'm in no hurry."

"Maybe you aren't, but I would love to see if they worked on you."

"Patience." I saw her looking at one of Spike's gems. "How about we take a walk about town. See what your friends are up to." I pushed her out the door.

"Fine." She said sullenly.

"Hey, those were quite some tricks you did. Wouldn't you agree Spike?" I said this in hopes he could distract her from them gem theory.

"Yeah! 25 tricks and counting. I thought unicorns had only a little magic that matched their special talents." [i]Special talents?[/i]

"That's true for unicorns who's talents are singing, math, or cooking, but what if their special talent is magic?" Twilight replied

"Like you and I don't think there is another unicorn in Equestria with your kind of ability, Twilight." She opened her mouth to no doubt protest, before we heard yelling.

'Make way. Coming through!" Two colts came galloping by, taking Spike with them. [i]Snips and Snails. Interesting names. A new unicorn? With more magical powers than anypony in Equestria."[/i] I scoffed. [i]Then how come we haven't heard of her before?[/i]

Spike then defended Twilight as the one who had the most powers. "Where is this unicorn?" Twilight asked.

"In the town square. Come on." They all galloped off. I sighed and followed. [i]Might as well see what all the fuss is about. At least Twilight is no longer thinking of the gems.[/i]

We arrived at the square. Twilight and Spike went to the front and I stayed back from the crowd a bit, near a tree. A tall human is a bit obvious around short ponies. A voice sounded out about the Great and Powerful Trixie. A blue unicorn came out a did some fancy light show.[i] Ah. A traveling show pony. One who exaggerates their feats in order to make ends meet. No wonder she isn't widely known. Plus she sounds more of a boaster than one who does tricks for a living.[/i]

There was nothing here except some tall tales and some more tricks, so I turned to walk to the library. [i]Maybe I can find a book on special talents. There has got to be more to it than just as it sounds.[/i] I was almost to the library when Rarity ran by sobbing in a fancy dress. [i]Was her hair a bird's nest and green? With her purple tail? No wonder she was sobbing. A fashionista like her. Guess Trixie was doing tricks on ponies, not just showing them.[/i] I paused. [i]Should I go and comfort her? Never mind. I don't know how to comfort a sobbing girl.[/i]

As I walked into the library I scanned the shelves for the book I wanted. [i]Why is there nothing on special talents? And what about those marks on their flank? Not a single one is the same. I meant to ask this sooner, but it slipped my mind. I'll have to ask Twilight later.[/i] The door slammed open and Twilight ran in. [i]Well that's convenient.[/i] "You look worried."

"I am. What if my friends think I'm boasting if I do my tricks?"

"If they really are your friends, then they'll know the difference between you boasting and you just wanting to share your talent with them."

She sighed. "Maybe." She looked at me curious. "What are you doing here? I thought you followed us to the square."

"I did. Wondered what the fuss was about, saw it was just a show with a boasting pony, lost interest, and left. Came here to find a book on special talents and the marks on your flanks."

"Our cuties marks? You don't know what they are? Do humans not have them? I thought they did. You have a mark on your chest."

I froze. The library fell away.

[b]I was 18 again. For 3 years I had been trying to stamp out SCORPIA. For those same 3 years they had been trying to stamp out [i]me[/i]. I had escaped them time and time again, as I sought to wipe them out. This time though I didn't think I could. They had stripped me to just pants, chained my hands high and my legs far apart. The chains were tight, almost cutting of my circulation. Not even a chance of breaking my hands to get through them.

Then he walked in. My clone. He was originally made to look like me. When I was 14, it worked. Now, though I was taller, and where his face had smoother edges mine was sharper. We could pass as brothers, but I hated him. He was the one that killed Jack.

"Julius," I spat out.

"Alex," he replied calmly. "I see your quite chained up. Good. This time you won't escape. I came to give you one last present, before you die." He then took a knife out of his pocket. He began cutting my chest, in a specific formation. I could feel blood running down my chest. I didn't dare struggle. It hurt enough already, I didn't want to add to it. He finished, then brought a pot of ink smearing into the picture he had made. "There, something to remember us by and to show whoever finds you. SCORPIA never forgives, never forgets. Never Alex, never.[/b]

"ALEX!"

I snapped back to the library at Twilight's yell. "How do you know of the mark on my chest?" My voice shook and my breathing was ragged. I could usually keep my flashbacks to when I was on my own or not at all. I wasn't expecting her to remark on my chest though. [i]She shouldn't know of that mark. I always change in the bathroom...except in the early mornings to work out, when I think she is asleep.[/i]

Her words confirmed my thoughts. "I saw it once when I woke up earlier than usual. You were changing. I looked away, but I saw your mark before I did. I thought nothing of it, because I thought it was just a strange cutie mark. Based on your reaction though I am guessing it's not," her voice trailed off.

I worked to suppress the memories and calm my breathing."It's not a cutie mark. Not that I know for sure what one is. What is a cutie mark?" It was an obvious deflect but I was slightly desperate. I didn't want to talk about it, or keep thinking of it.

She complied with my silent plea. "Ponies are born without their marks. When they find something unique to themselves, or special talent, their cutie marks appear. It's a representation of who we are and what we're meant to be."

"Makes sense. I see the connections between most of them." I saw she had pulled out a thick tome. I was about to ask what she was studying, when the door opened. Spiked walked in looking grumpy. He started trying to convince Twilight to stand up to Trixie. She kept saying no. My eyes widened as Twilight made a door out of nowhere. I smirked as Spike slammed the door closed, then had to open it again, to walk to the real door. "He is right you know. There is a difference between you and Trixie."

"Not you too." I shrugged at her. "Ugh!" She then turned to her book.

"What are you reading?"

"Trixie mentioned she vanquished an Ursa Major. I wanted to read about them."

"A constellation? She vanquished a group of stars?" Twilight looked at me in surprise.

"Is that what an Ursa is, in your world?" I nodded "Oh. Well in ours it's an actual creature. They're big magical bears that look like the starry night sky."

"That description doesn't surprise me," I commented dryly. She turned back to her book and I grabbed a book on pony physiology.

Hours later, I heard a faint crash outside. I got up and walked to the window when Spiked dashed in, "Twilight! Quick! You gotta come!"

"I already told you Spike, I don't want to show up Trixie."

I quickly spoke with urgency, "That's not why he wants you to come Miss Sparkle." A roar punctuated my words.

"Uh, is that what I think it is?"

"Majorly," was Spike's reply. [i]Really? A pun? Now?[/i] We ran outside and to the source of the noise. Ponies ran the opposite direction. [i]Why is it, I always end up running [b]to [/b]danger?[/i] We stopped by Snips and Snails.

"What's going on?"

"We brought an Ursa Major into town," one of thme said, Snips by his mark.

"You what!?" Twilight and I yelled at the same time. I focused on the Ursa not too far away. [i]Strange. It's not breaking anything. Well, anymore.[/i] I noticed Trixie's broken wagon. [i]It's not even going after the villagers. It wasn't really doing anything. Just mostly roaring. It's like a kid having a tantrum.[/i] It then came nearer to us and roared making mostly everyone yell in fear.

Spike nudged Twilight. She looked at me. I nodded. As she walked forward I slipped my hand to my back. Ready to grab the gun I hid there, in case my hunch was wrong.

She cast her first spell. As the lullaby passed through the Ursa's ears it immediately relaxed. I did too. [i]I hope I'm right, I think this a baby Ursa. It doesn't have the ferociousness, or hardness of an adult. The eyes are too soft.[/i] As Twilight gave it the makeshift bottle and floated it to the forest. I huffed out a laugh [i]Yep, just like a baby.[/i]

As her friends reassured her of their love of her magic as a part of who she was, I smiled. Then Twilight explained that the Ursa had been a baby. The last bit of tension drained out of me. [i]I thought so. Nice to have it confirmed though.[/i]

After Trixie ran off and Twilight doled her punishment, I walked up to Twilight. "Told you, your friends know the difference. Excellent job taking care of the Ursa as well. I was skeptical of your tricks, but it seems that they do work in certain situations."

"I'm just relieved everything turned out well." She yawned.

"Go to sleep Twilight." She looked at me in surprise. "What?"

"You called me Twilight."

"It's your name isn't it?" She huffed at me. I gave a small chuckle. "Don't get used to it. Now, go to bed."

"Aren't you coming too?"

"Soon." She nodded and left with Spike.

Truth was, I dreaded going to bed. My sleep had been somewhat normal. No major nightmares. My flashbacks had been nonexistent. This world was so different from mine, there was very little triggers. It seems though my grace period had ended.

I walked into the library. Bypassing my bed to head to one of the balconies. Twilight's telescope was there. I sat against the railing staring at the stars. My mind drifted. The memory wasn't particularly terrible.. The slight torture I could take seeing again. It was the fact that it was Julius there, and the hallucinations.

Against my best efforts, I began to fall asleep, one thought prominent. [i]I've become soft. I could stay up far longer than this before.[/i]

[b]Julius left with a manic and triumphant grin on his face. My chest burned. I tried to pull at the chains again. I hissed as it pulled the skin on my chest. Nothing was giving. [i]So this is how I die? Slowly dying of heat in a cell in a desert.[/i]

Hours passed. As the heat got to my mind, people appeared. Jack with her bright red hair, frozen in a laugh. Sabina crying, asking why. Tom giving me one sad last look back as he walked away. Mr Blunt looking at me with his bland look, a triumphant gleam in his eye. Mrs. Jones with her apologetic look as she handed me another mission folder. Yassen telling me to go to SCORPIA, to find out about my father, as the life faded from him.

Then as black was closing in, they appeared. K-Unit came in and released the chains and carried me out.

[i]Weird, why am I imagining K-Unit rescuing me? They hate me.[/i] Then the black fully encompassed me.[/b]

I woke with a gasp. I shook my head, wanting to shake the memory away. Didn't work. I sighed, and let my thoughts flow.

K-Unit did come and break me out of the cell. I had been surprised to find that out later. Thankfully they hadn't recognized from 3 years earlier. I had been rushed to the nearest hospital. I had been dehydrated, had heat stroke, and slight blood poisoning. The mark on my chest was permanent. No amount of work removed it. I had a permanent scorpion on my chest. The mark of SCORPIA. I had eventually destroyed them, but they left marks on me. Mentally, emotionally, and physically.

I thought of my mark, and then the pony's cutie mark. A representation of who they are.

[i]Wonder what my mark would be if I had one. I know who Alex the Spy is, but who is Alex the Man?[/i]

I was scared to find out.


	12. Promises (EDITED)

I breathed in the fresh morning air as I jogged around Ponyville. Then I took a second breath. [i]Something is different.[/i] I cut my route short and headed to the library. I looked up at the slowly lightening sky. [i]Hmm...should've been brighter by now. It seems… hazy.[/i] I walked into the library to see Twilight pacing around.

"You're up early, and you're pacing. Don't you do that later in the day?"

She looked at me. "Alex, there you are. On your run, did you notice anything different?"

"Sure. The air smells different. It's supposed to be lighter by now than it is, and the air seems a bit hazy."

"I thought so." She looked out a window. "Oh no! There is thick black smoke coming here. Spike! I need you to send a letter to Princess Celestia." As she ran to wake Spike up fully, I went to the bathroom to shower and change. As I came out, Twilight ran out the door with Spike on her back. [i]Guess I'm not finding out till she comes back.[/i] I then noticed a scroll left with the Princess's seal on it. [i]Or I can read the scroll.[/i] I opened it. [i]So, not a fire. A [b]dragon[/b]? Napping? For 100 years, apparently. She wants Twilight and her friends to ask it to move. Sounds simple.[/i] I let out a dry laugh at that thought. [i]Yeah, nothing is ever simple in my life. *sigh* Time to pack for the trip.[/i]

I moved to get some of my stuff when Twilight and her friends walked in. She explained the situation. I studied them as I packed. They all seemed brave and confident, except for Fluttershy. I watched Fluttershy pause at the door. Seeing as I was packed, I jogged up to her.

"Hey Miss Fluttershy, would you like some help to pack?"

"Um, well, you see, I don't want to go." She said quietly as we walked to her home.

"I thought so, but I think Twilight wants you to come because of your way with animals."

"Maybe, but it's a big scary dragon." We went through her door.

"Twilight told me you faced a manticore. What's the difference between the dragon and that?" I sighed as she put on sports protective gear. "Fluttershy, that is not going to help you." She looked at me then sighed, taking the gear off.

"That was Manny Roar, and I saw he was in pain, so approached him to pull the thorn out. This mean dragon chose to sleep near us and clog our skies with smoke. He is a big bully. I don't know how to deal with a bully."

"I see." She finished packing and walked back to the library.

As Twilight outlined the plan and studied the map, Fluttershy tried to get out of the trip. As Rainbow asked Twilight if she was sure Fluttershy should come, I was a bit saddened. [i]Don't you have faith in your friend? Sure she is quiet, and frightens easily, but sometimes it's the quiet ones that end up being the most courageous.[/i]

We arrived at the base of the mountain. [i]You've got to be joking. That's like a 45 degree angle cliff face.[/i] Then a deep loud growl noise sounded out. [i]So that is a dragon snoring? It sounds funny actually.[/i] Fluttershy hid in a bush. The others began climbing the mountain.

"Fluttershy, you need to climb the mountain."

"It's so… steep."

"Yes it is. I have to say I am amazed your friends can climb it so easy. You can fly though, remember?"

"Oh yeah." She then tried to flap her wings and fly up. Right then, the dragon just had to snore. Her wings snapped shut in fear, and I caught her as she fell.

"Well, not quite what I planned." I gently set her down then turned to where I last saw her friends. They were all watching me. "Hey Miss Sparkle. I thinks it's best if I take her a different route. May I have your map?" She levitated it over to me and I quickly memorized a route. I turned to Fluttershy who froze as the dragon snored again. "Don't worry, Miss Sparkle, we'll be there as fast as we can, okay?" She nodded.

I poured a bit of water on Fluttershy. It shook her out of her daze a bit. She was still terrified though. "Okay, well head on up together. I'm going to carry you, alright?" She nodded. I knelt down with my back to her. "Now put your front hooves around my neck and I'll support your back ones with my arms." She did so, and I carried her up the path I had memorized.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a burden. It's just so scary and we're facing a dragon." She sounded sad as well as fearful.

"You're not a burden. I've carried things about your weight before, and further than we're going. It's natural to be afraid, you know."

"The others aren't afraid." I was on a particularly rough patch so I couldn't answer. "See, even you agree. I am the only one who is terrified, but I can't help it. It's a dragon." I got to a smoother patch, so I could talk again.

"Okay, three things. One, can you walk now?" I felt her nod, so I knelt down so that she could slide off. She did so."Two, your friends are afraid. They are just so determined to do what is asked of them that they aren't showing it." We began walking quickly the rest of the way. "And three, Spike is a dragon, why are you not afraid of him?"

"Spike is a baby dragon. Not a full grown dragon, with big fangs, horns, and can eat me in one bite like the one we're going to face." She had stopped walking and was shivering again. My heart wrenched a bit. [i]Why is she so afraid now and not of the manticore Twilight told me about? Or even the wild animals she takes care once in awhile?[/i]

"You take care of wild animals. You faced a manticore. What's the difference between now and then?"

"They weren't dragons!" Even yelling, she was quiet. [i]Now that's a feat.[/i]

I gently set my hand on her shoulder. "Do you remember when I promised that I would never intentionally hurt you?" She nodded. "Did you believe me?" She nodded. "So I want you to believe me when I promise this. I will be with you every step of the way. As we finish climbing, when we reach the top, and especially when we face the dragon." She looked at me wide-eyed. "I'll do everything I can to protect you and your friends." [i]*sigh* Somehow I went from protecting just Twilight, and in proxy somewhat the other four, to protecting this one too. There is just something about her though...I wonder if this is what it would've been like to have a little sister.[/i] I slammed that into a mental box labeled Later. [i]I'll analyze that later. Much later.[/i]

She leaned against me in gratitude. We continued on, and met the rest later than I had expected, but it was worth it to see Fluttershy a bit more confident. I glared at Rainbow Dash as she made a comment to Twilight. Unfortunately she ignored me, so it had no effect.

When me came to a gap we had to jump over, she looked at me. "Just keep looking ahead, I'm right behind you. She smiled and jumped easily. As Twilight mentioned an avalanche hazard, Fluttershy moved closer to me. I hesitantly set my hand on her head and she leaned into it, so I kept it there. [i]Again, one side of me is saying run, but I'm inclined to listen to the other side, and take a chance with this one.[/i] My heart beat in fear and hope.

I saw Rainbow Dash brush against a tree and leaves fall. Carefully I steered her away from them. [i]In her state, I don't know what could set her off.[/i] We passed the danger zone safely.

As we came to the summit, I felt Fluttershy start to shake. I stopped and knelt. "Remember Fluttershy, I'll be right there."

"What if Twilight's plan doesn't include you coming with me?"

"Well, I'll have to disobey orders then. I made you a promise, and I'm going to keep it, okay?"

She smiled at me, "Okay." We walked to the group as Twilight outlined her plan.

"Miss Sparkle," I spoke up. She looked at me. "I'm coming with you and Fluttershy. I said I'll stick by her, and I will."

She stared at me. I stared back showing the determination in my eyes. She huffed in an irritated tone, "Fine."

We walked in. Twilight trying to be reassuring of the situation. We ran into the dragon, Twilight doing so literally. "Okay, Fluttershy. How do we wake him up?"

"I don't know. I've never had to wake up a dragon before."

I looked down at her where she was glued to my side. "How do you usually wake up your animals?"

"Well, um, vocalizing." [i]Hmm, that actually makes sense for some reason.[/i]

Twilight was about to say something when the dragon eye's opened. "Oh good you're awake." Fluttershy and I moved back a bit. As Twilight tried to be a diplomat I noticed the dragon wasn't listening.

"He is pretty rude." I commented to Fluttershy. I felt her nod under my hand. As he purposely snorted more smoke at us, we left the cave.

As the others tried their hoof at persuading the dragon, I knelt to Fluttershy's level again, "You did good." She shook her head. "Maybe nothing was done with the dragon, but I meant about facing your fear."

"Only because you were there."

"Sometimes we need help facing our fear. Sometimes we get a major push that motivates us past our fear. When that happens, I know you'll do the right thing." I then moved us near Twilight. I may have promised to protect Fluttershy, but I also promised to protect Twilight. [i]Keep them closer together, easier to move them if something happens.[/i] Something did happen in the form of Rainbow being flung out of the cave. We went down like bowling pins. We quickly got up, and they huddled in fear. I quickly grabbed Twilight and Fluttershy and went off to the side just as the dragon shot a stream of smoke at the others and slamming them against a rock.

I felt Fluttershy shake again, but I looked at her and realized it wasn't in fear, but anger. As she flew up told off the dragon I smiled. [i]Knew it. The quiet ones are always the ones that surprise you when a push comes to a shove. Of course Rainbow just had to hit a big fire breathing lizard. Wow, Fluttershy actually made it cry in remorse for choosing the wrong spot to sleep and attacking her friends.[/i]

As she flew down and her friends gathered around her I nodded in agreement to Twilight's words, "I knew you could do it." Fluttershy smiled. We then traveled back to Ponyville. Twilight walked into the library to write a letter. I leaned against the tree as Rainbow Dash tried to break a record.

After the slight scare from a leaf, Fluttershy walked over to me. "Guess I'm not totally brave yet."

"You are when it counts. Besides, the rest of the time, take baby steps. Don't try conquering everything at once."

"Were you afraid?"

"Indeed. Not so much of the dragon though. I knew Princess Celestia wouldn't send her most faithful student into a hopeless situation."

"What of then?"

I hesitated. "Something I have feared for 10 years. Losing the ones I have begun to care about."

"You care for us?"

"Yes, and that scares me."

"Why?"

"I fear losing Twilight for a number of reasons, but the main one is that she greeted me with warmth when I first met her, and it's made me protective of her. Her friends, because they are important to her. You're different though." She looked at me in confusion. "I see you as a little sister. To lose them would haunt me, to lose you would shatter me. I'm already broken with the pieces put back together incorrectly, I don't know what I would do if I shattered."

It was such a huge risk to open up to her like this, but I was tired of fighting to stay detached. It was a losing battle. In just 3 months these ponies had galloped into my heart and made a home there.

"You won't lose us. I'm honored you see me as your little sister. I can definitely see you as a big brother. You won't lose me, I make that promise to you." She hugged me tightly. I flinched at first, then relaxed into the first contact in years that hadn't resulted in pain.

[i]Oh Fluttershy. I just hope you can keep that promise. I really do.

If you can't, something is going to be destroyed.[/i]


	13. Chapter 13 (EDITED)

[i] A scheduled storm. I have been here a little over 3 months, and I still get surprised![/i] I roughly kicked off a loose branch of the tree I was in. Perhaps it was a little too hard, as it went flying and nearly hit a pony. "Sorry," I called out. He nodded at me. [i]They miss one small downpour and they schedule a storm? I don't get it.[/i] I jumped out of the tree. Looking up, I saw no other loose branches. The others were beginning to disperse, so I started to jog off to the library.

As I was passing the bridge to Fluttershy's cottage, I saw her trying to corral a loose squirrel. I quickly ran over to her. As I did, the squirrel crossed my path, so I quickly reached down and scooped him up. Fluttershy ran over and I quickly handed her the squirming animal. He quieted in her arms. "Shouldn't you be inside?"

"Oh yes. This one got scared though when I mentioned the storm and panicked, so I had to go after him." As she spoke, it began to drizzle.

"Better hurry, it's starting to rain and it's going to get worse quickly."

She turned to go, then turned back, "Will you be okay? If you can't make it back, you can stay here."

I was about to decline when lightning flashed and she glued herself to my legs. "Well, it looks like I'm staying with you." We quickly ran into her home. I froze as I looked at all the animals around me.

They stared at me warily, sensing the danger I could pose to them. I eyed the bear warily. [i]Fluttershy may think I give off a protective vibe, but I can also give off a dangerous vibe, and most of these animals are prey.[/i] "Uh, Fluttershy? I don't think this was a good idea. I pose a real danger to these guys."

She looked at the animals, then at me, "Will you hurt them?"

I answered slowly, "If they attacked me or surprised me, yes. Otherwise, no."

"That's what I thought." She then turn to her animals, "This is Alex guys. He may seem scary, but he won't hurt you or me. In fact, I consider him my big brother. Just make sure he knows you're coming and nothing bad will happen." They calmed at her words, but still gave me a wide berth. "Now how about that tea I offered you when we first met? Would you like some now?"

"If it's not too much trouble." I slowly moved further in and sat next to her fireplace hearth. To my surprise, one of the bunnies gently hopped up to me. "Uh, hi little bunny. What do you need?" It actually pointed to itself then me. "You, uh, want me to hold you?" It nodded. Panic flew through me. [i]How do I hold it? What if I break them?[/i]

Fluttershy sensing my panic came over and picked up the bunny. "Hold out your arms." I did so. She then placed the bunny there and arranged my arms. "There now you can hold her and pet her at the same time." I nodded in thanks.

I looked to the bunny and then at Fluttershy. "Not that I am ungrateful she trusts me to hold her, but why?"

The bunny, uh, spoke. Fluttershy translated, "She is one of the ones in the group that Applejack was corralling not too long ago. She remembers being terrified, and your voice calming them down. She is very grateful." The teapot whistled. "Oh, the water is ready. Do you have a preference?"

"I like chamomile." [i]I actually don't really care what I drink, but I don't want to accidentally drink something poisonous if I say I don't have a preference.[/i]

They then spent the evening and night with pleasant talk and food. When it was time to sleep, Alex slept on the lounge, Fluttershy upstairs. The bunny stayed snuggled into Alex the whole time. He feared hurting her in the night, but he slept peacefully. The next morning, he thanked the bunny, telling her that was the best he slept in awhile. She rubbed her furry cheek against his smooth one, and hopped on her way. Alex said goodbye to Fluttershy, and walked to the library. There he learned that he had missed a sleepover and some drama. Frankly he was relieved he missed it.[hr]

(A few day's later)

[i]Where is everybody? It's too quiet.[/i] Twilight commented on the beautiful weather. "It's beautiful, but where is everyone?" They looked around at my question.

Spike asked, "Is it a pony holiday?"

"No," replied Twilight. Spike asked more questions, each with a negative answer.

We were passing Sugarcube Corner when a 'psst' sounded out. I immediately looked to my right and noticed the opened door. All the rest of the town's doors were shut. Pinkie whisper yelled out, "Twilight, Spike, Alex come here. Get in here before she gets you."

We jumped through the door. [i]Can't believe that actually worked for me and I didn't break anything.[/i] The group was revealed and they explained they were hiding from some stranger. [i]Mysterious, yes. Sinister, no. Neither is she spooky. Really girls? At least Twilight's not buying into it.[/i] They gathered around the window again. [i]A zebra? So there are other equid types here. The Everfree forest? Oh nice, perhaps I can learn more about it today. If she lives there, can I?[/i]

Pinkie sang a song about her. [i]Yeah, that is catchy. Too catchy, going to have that in my head all day now.[/i] As Twilight spoke of gossip and rumors, I slipped out the door. [i]No reason for me to stay. Might as well find out what she is like myself.[/i] She was headed back to the Everfree. I caught up with her just as she reached the edge.

"Miss Zecora?"

She looked at me and then continued walking. I raised an eyebrow at her accent as she spoke, "Many places I have been. You though, I have never seen within."

"Uh, no. I'm new here. Came to this world 3 months ago. Missed the past few time you came, probably because I was studying. Learning of this world." I followed her.

"Ah, that I now see. What do you want with me?"

"Nothing really. Just making sure you weren't dangerous to the ponies." [i]She isn't. Just different.[/i]

She was about to answer when Applejack's voice sounded out, "Applebloom, you get back here right now!" Zecora and I both looked back. I saw the little filly behind us. [i]Darn, how did I miss that?[/i]

Zecora then spoke, "Beware, beware you pony folk. Those leaves of blue are not a joke." She then slipped into a rolling mist as the others yelled at her. I looked at the blue plants around us. Then at the group. [i]Oh dear. They're right in the middle of it. This stuff looks a lot like poison oak, just blue. I don't remember reading about this in my studies. So are they going to get some weird rash?[/i]

As they lectured Applebloom and Twilight explained about real magic, not curses, I tried to find a safe way out. As I scanned the area I noticed there was a clear ring around the plants. I followed it.

"Hey Mr. Rider?" Applebloom called out.

"Just Rider is fine little one."

"Okay. Rider, why are you taking the long way around?"

"Just avoiding the plants Zecora was talking about."

"What plants? She was trying to curse us!" Pinkie cried out as they left.

"Sure, sure." [i]Yeah, no. [/i]

That night I woke with a silent gasp from another nightmare. I sighed and rubbed my face tiredly. [i]Just hearing an accent can trigger a specific nightmare. Lovely.[/i] i got up and tried to forget the memory of shimmering sand, fire, gunshots, and screams.

As I once again headed to the balcony, I heard Twilight tossing in her bed. [i]Oh Twilight. Why are you letting their words get to you? It's not like you. You usually only deal in facts.[/i] I shook my head as I reached the balcony. I stared at the night sky. For some reason it was comforting. My body relaxed as the dream finally left me. I decided to forgo a workout. [i]Perhaps a walk around instead.[/i]

I walked back into the library later to find it a mess. "Someone has been busy," I commented.

"Alex! Is there anything wrong with you?" She turned and asked. I stared at her horn. "Alex!"

"Sorry, Miss Twilight. No, nothing's wrong with me. [size=0.75em]Not any more than usual.[/size]"

"Oh what is this? What happened to my horn?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe a plant."

"Alex, this is serious."

"I was being serious. Somewhat." My mouth kept twitching as I stared at Twilight. I then turned to Spike who was holding a book. There was some sort of plant on the cover. [i]Oh. Maybe the blue plant is in there.[/i] "Spike. May I have that book?" He handed it to me. I read silently. [i]A book on natural remedies and cure-alls that are simply super. The title is a nice play on words. Poison [b]Joke[/b]? That is what Zecora was talking about when she said no joke. To tell or not to tell.[/i]

Pinkie came in a started going on about curses again. [i]Okay, that's it. I'm not telling them.[/i] Then Rainbow Dash crashed in, followed by the rest. Fluttershy looked normal, but she was in the plants, so she had to have something. Applebloom looked normal as well, but she never touched the plants, so I knew she was normal.

When Fluttershy talked, I started coughing to cover my laughs. Twilight turned to me, "Alex are you okay? Is something wrong with you and you just found out?"

"No, I'm fine." I stated between cough/laughs. I met Spike's eyes, then just started laughing with him.

"This is hilarious!" Spike exclaimed. "Look at all of you guys. Harity, Rainbow Crash, Spittie Pie, Flutterguy, Apple Teeny. He turned to Twilight, "Uh I got nothing." I controlled my laughs, my shoulders shaking still.

"This is no joke Spike. Look for more books, so I can find a cure. Alex stop laughing. This isn't funny." Twilight looked at me sharply.

"I have to disagree." A controlled grin on my face.

Rainbow then spoke up, "I think we'll find a cure for this curse at Zecora's place."

"It's not a curse." Twilight and I spoke at the same time. She looked at me, "You agree."

"Oh I know it's not a curse. It's something simpler than that. I'm not telling though." As I spoke, I grabbed my bag and slipped the 'SuperNaturals' book in it. Then placed the bag on my shoulders.

As they argued, I watched Applebloom slip out and Applejack hitch a ride. I silently slipped after them, unnoticed by the rest. Just as Applebloom reached the forest, Applejack's voice sounded out. She noticed me at the same time. She then ignored her sister's orders and put her in a isolated spot. Looking at me, she spoke, "Are you here to stop me as well?"

"Nope." I smiled encouragingly at her. "Come on. I think you'll find Zecora different than the rumors imply." She followed me.

We found Zecora's home. As Applebloom talked with Zecora, I looked around. [i]Interesting place she has here. Wonder how she contends with the forest everyday[/i] I heard Zecora explain about the poison joke and how it loves to have a laugh. [i]Oh it had a laugh alright. So did I.[/i] She then explained that she was making a brew, that would remedy the situation. Applebloom left to get some things Zecora asked for.

Zecora then turned to me, "Curious of me you are. That is why you have come so far."

"Indeed. I like to get to know things on my own. I listen to others, then make my investigation, then come to a conclusion. I find you are harmless to the other ponies. You just live differently." She nodded in agreement to my words.

A while later, Rainbow crashed in. As Zecora yelled in alarm, I tried to see if I could stop Dash, but she was going too fast. As the others busted in and the cauldron spilled, I sighed. As Twilight spoke of evidence, I facepalmed.

"Twilight, I can't believe it that you, of all ponies, would believe this. This is not a curse. Applebloom is fine." I said exasperated.

"Then how come we're like this? It only happened after she spoke to us and I don't see Applebloom anywhere."

"She was warning you, not cursing you."

"Then where is Applebloom?"

"Right behind you. What in Ponyville is going on?" Applebloom replied looking around Zecora's home.

I answered before Twilight could. "The others apparently got to Twilight. She thinks Zecora is an evil enchantress who has cursed them and tried to do something to you."

"You can't stand there, look at us, and say 'It's not a curse', was Twilight's reply.

Applebloom went on to say just that. Then she and Zecora explained about the poison joke. "Alex is right, she tried to warn you."

Then Zecora went onto explain her home, chant, and the cauldron in answer to their questions. Then the remedy was revealed to be in a book.

"Oh, I do have this one. Spike tried to show me, but I rejected it because of the title." Twilight said sheepishly. "A book of natural remedies and cure-alls that are simply super", I said with her. She turned to me, "You knew?" I took out the book from my bag. "Oh. That's why you said it is something much simpler. Why didn't you just tell us?."

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to go all confrontational and believe it was a curse. I wanted you girls to see who Zecora was for yourselves, not jumping to conclusions based on fear and rumors."

"Why didn't you jump to conclusions?"

"Before I came, I was a spy. I make my conclusion when I have a satisfactory amount of facts. Rumors and suppositions are not enough. If possible I talk to my target as well. After talking to her, I knew she was just different, not dangerous or evil."

Twilight sighed. "I'm sorry Zecora. I had the answer the whole time, I just couldn't look past the cover. Would you be so kind as to mix up another batch of the herbal bath?"

Zecora said yes, but she was missing an ingredient that only Ponyville could provide.

We returned to town and explained the situation. Zecora was now welcomed. As I watched them return to normal, then laugh together, something I don't believe I have ever truly felt flowed through me: contentment.

[i]I feel content watching them. They may be crazy sometimes, but they're wonderful. Perhaps I won't try to move to the Everfree after all.[/i]


	14. Home? (EDITED)

[i]How did I get stuck with Pinkie Pie? I don't get this pony. She defies all natural laws of physics. I mean, how is she eating this much sweets? Perhaps this is why she seems hyper all the time.[/i] I grabbed the pink pony just as she was about to take a bite out of yet another cake.

"Really Miss Pie? First off, I think you have had enough sweets. Second, these are for the princess. If you can't stop taking bites out of everything, I am going to tie you up."

"But I have to make sure everything is fit for the princess. She can't taste anything less than perfect."

"Do the Cakes make sub-par sweets then?"

"No! How dare you imply that?"

"You are implying that by tasting everything."

She opened her mouth to protest, then stopped. She deflated a little. "Okay, everything is just so good and I couldn't resist."

"I am sure they are good, just try to exercise a little self-control." She nodded. I noticed Twilight walking in. "How are you Miss Sparkle? Satisfied with the preparations?"

"Mostly good. A few hiccups here and there, but mostly good. How's the baking going?"

"It's, uh, going. Just need to bake some more."

"What that supposed to mean?" She was about to speak further when Fluttershy actually [i]bounded[/i] in.

"Oh, am I interrupting anything?" She slid to a soft stop.

"Nope," Pinkie exclaimed. "Make yourself at home." She slid a [i]whole cake[/i] in her mouth and ate it. Instead of scolding her, I just stared at her. [i]How is that freaking possible? There isn't even a widening of her stomach.[/i] "What's going on Fluttershy?"

I turned to Fluttershy as a weird ball thing flew out of her mane. I raised my eyebrow as Fluttershy exclaimed, "Three?" Then Twilight exclaimed, "I have never seen anything so adorable." [i]Adorable. If you say so. They just look like flying bug balls to me.[/i]

When Pinkie identified them as a parasprite I felt a wariness flow through me at the creatures. [i]That sound like a combo of things that were never good in my old world.[/i] Twilight offered me a sprite thing. "Uh, no thanks. I think I'll follow Pinkie and make sure she stays okay after all the sugar she ate." I quickly slipped out the door.

I found Pinkie going door to door looking for a trombone. I quickly caught up to her and asked, "How come you guys don't have a music shop?"

"Don't know. Why are you here?"

"Didn't want to stick around those bug like things, and I wanted to be sure that you are alright after eating all that sugar."

"Oh I am fine. Just need to find a bunch of instruments. Know where I can find an accordion?"

"Nope. Already found the trombone?"

"Yep. Do you mind carrying it?" I shook my head. She handed me the instrument and we headed to Rarity's boutique to ask about an accordion. Pinkie burst in and asked, "Does anyone know where I can find an accordion?!" The occupants ignored her, totally engrossed in the creatures. [i]Seriously, why are they so enamored with them? I don't see the major amount of cuteness they do.[/i]

I ran to keep up with Pinkie as she headed to her next stop. Night fell as we gathered a few more instruments. "Hey, Alex. You can go home now."

A jolt ran through me. The statement was so simple, yet the words floored me. I nodded and left to go to the library. [i]Home. A word so simple, yet complex.[/i] I tried out the word in relation to the library. "The library is my home," I whispered out. I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat, as I stopped walking.

For that statement was becoming truer and truer every passing day, and it wasn't just the library. I enjoyed waking up surrounded by books, listening to Twilight's lectures, watching her practice magic or science, and interact with Spike. I also enjoyed watching her be with her friends. Except for Fluttershy, I didn't know them very well, but they still included me in what they could. I found I was content, less cold to the world.

I realized my heart had found its home against my best efforts. My home was in Twilight and her friends. I had a home again. Sure I had had a house, the one I grew up in. After Jack died though, it was just that, a house. I never realized Jack was my home till she was gone. [i]I can't lose my home again. Losing Jack made me into Alex the Spy, so cold and emotionless that some would say I was heartless. If I lost these six ponies, especially Fluttershy, what would I become?[/i]

The thought shook me to the core. I didn't want to speak to Twilight in my state, so I climbed the outside of the tree to my favorite balcony. Taking blankets out of the chest I had stored there, I made a nest and settled into it. I fell asleep looking at the stars, the word home floating through my mind.

[u]I woke up. [i]Strange, this isn't the balcony.[/i] I looked around. [i]What the? This is my old room.[/i] I got out of bed. I looked at the walls. Instead of being bare, there were college poster and pennants on the walls. My favorite football team was there. I looked to my dresser. Instead of having my spare gun there, photos cluttered the top. I looked closer at them. My eyes widened. [i]My parents are there, looking older than I ever saw them in past photos. There's me graduating college, and Tom is there, so is Sabina and Jack.[/i] There were photos of me and a younger girl that looked a lot like me. [i]Is that my sister? I look so...happy.[/i] Laughter sounded out. I ran downstairs.

My jaw dropped. There was my uncle his arm around Jack smiling at me. Alive and well. Then a woman came up and hugged me, murmuring how proud she was of me. [i]This is my mother.[/i] The girl I assumed was my sister exclaimed, "Awesome! My brother is a professional football player."

As I realized as I looked around,[i]This...this could've been my life. If SCORPIA and MI6 never happened. My parents are here, I have a sister, and my uncle is alive and well...and...and I'm not a spy. This… is home.[/i] My heart ached.

Suddenly everything went black. Then I reappeared outside my house. It was chaos. Half the house was blown apart. I ran into what was left of it, to see my uncle holding Jack as she sobbed at my parents and sister's death. Then Yassen came in and shot my uncle. He turned to me, once again he was shot. Telling me to go to SCORPIA with his last breath. I turned to go to Jack, but fire and flames consumed her once more as an explosion rang out and I was thrown from her. I tried to run forward once I stood up, but found I couldn't. I tried harder and as I did, Mr. Blunts face flashed through my mind his voice saying, "We own you Alex. It's in your blood to be a spy. Spies have no home. You don't have a home. You never will."

Ponyville flashed through my mind, Twilight and the rest. I tried to run to them to reassure myself they were okay. Again, I couldn't. And all of it burned.[/u]

"NO!" I woke with a scream and tears pouring down my face. I swiped the tears away and frantically threw the blankets off. Standing a looked around. Everything was fine. [i]Twilight! I have to see if she is okay.[/i] I ran into the library to see a ton of those bug things and Twilight and Spike trying to gather them.

A sigh of relief left me. [i]She is alright. Well, as much she can be with all these things. Time to find Pinkie, she seems to have a weird plan. I can deal with that nightmare later.[/i] I found Pinkie talking to Rarity. [i]Oh good, they're both alright.[/i]

Rarity walked off and Pinkie was about to dash off when i called out. "Pinkie! Still need help?"

She turned to me and said, "Yes, you go look for a banjo while I look for some maracas."

We separated and I looked for a banjo. I scanned the area for a banjo. [i]Oh, would you look at that. How convenient.[/i] I ran to the pony trying to play a banjo "May I have that? I need it to make sure there is a perfect welcome for the princess." [i]I don't know why I need it, truthfully, but this'll make her give it to me.[/i] She gave me the banjo and I searched for Pinkie, grabbing a pair of cymbals lying around. [i]Where did they come from? Seriously it's like I need something and they appear. Though why would I need cymbals?[/i]

Pinkie ran by me. Then stopped. "Oh good. You found the banjo and cymbals. How did you know I needed cymbals?" Before I could answer she ran off yelling about a clarinet and could I meet her at the edge of Ponyville opposite the Everfree.

I ran to the spot she mentioned. Looking at Ponyville my jaw dropped. [i]I thought the parasprites were eating food, not Ponyville.[/i] Pinkie ran up. "Now help me with all these. I need to become a one-pony band." I stared at her. "It'll help with the parasprites."

"If you say so." I helped her with the instruments. She then went through Ponyville playing away. I followed her. Twilight was scolding her, then stopped as she realized the parasprites were following Pinkie. [i]Wow, it's like the Pied Piper.[/i] I walked with the group. Twilight looked worriedly at the sky where the silhouette of the princess's carriage was coming. "So how are you going to explain this to the Princess?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can build a replica and she won't notice."

"In less than 5 minutes?"

"You are not helping!" We ran ahead of Pinkie as the carriage reached the ground. I bowed low with the others.

"Twilight Sparkle, my prized pupil." The princess's voice was filled with warmth to her student. As she was about to continue, Pinkie passed by with the parasprites and one alighted on the Princess's wing. "Oh, what is this? It's adorable." [i]Yeah, not really.[/i] "I honored you and the wonderful people of Ponyville put on a parade for my visit."

"A parade? Oh, yes a parade!" [i]Good save there Twilight.[/i]

"Unfortunately, that visit will have to wait. There has been an infestation in Fillydelphia and I must take care of it. I'm sorry you went through all that trouble."

"Oh, what trouble?" As she then gave her report on the Princess's request, I watched Pinkie. [i]She is not so bad. A little hyper and random, but she is something.[/i]

"Wonderful, it seems you're all learning so much from each other. Including you Rider." I shrugged at her words. She then departed.

I turned to Twilight, "Pinkie is weird and random, but she is a good friend. You're lucky to have her."

Twilight nodded in agreement as we watched the long line of parasprites get smaller.

We walked up to Pinkie as the last parasprite left. Twilight explained why the princess left. Pinkie almost left to help, but Twilight stopped her. I stepped up to her, "So that is why you needed all those instruments. Parasprites apparently love parade music."

She giggled, "Yep, thanks for your help Alex. I almost didn't get them in time." I shrugged. She turned to the rest "I tried to tell you girls."

"We know Pinkie Pie, and we're sorry we didn't listen." The other chimed in with agreement. "You're a great friend, even if we don't always understand you. You saved our reputation with the princess. And you saved Ponyville." We returned to the town that was quite...trashed. "Or not."

Pinkie Pie played the trombone in the 'that's too bad way' and I laughed. "Oh well, Miss Sparkle. Time to clean up the town."

[i]This was becoming home. I am terrified I may to lose it, lose them. I am going to stay, though. My heart is winning the battle. After 10 long years, it's winning. I finally have a home, and I am slowly being less Alex the Spy, and more just Alex. I'm still don't know who that is, but slowly he is appearing.[/i]


	15. Chapter 15 (EDITED)

I pulled my jacket tighter around me. It was getting colder, and I had requested Rarity make a jacket for me, this time paying her with bits which I had earned for doing odd jobs around town. I had decided to follow Twilight after Applejack requested she come. I could've stayed at the library and studied, but there was only so much of that I could take. Twilight was [i]very[/i] thorough.

[i]An Iron Pony competition? Interesting. I knew rainbow Dash was competitive, but Applejack? This'll be interesting. They both have different strengths. [/i] As Spike became announcer, the others arrived. "Let the games begin."

[i]Wow, they're pretty evenly matched. Fluttershy looks like she is having fun being the scorekeeper. It still surprises me how fond I am of her.[/i] More ponies were starting to come and watch. [i]Huh, Applejack has more power with her back hooves, while Rainbow's ability is more the forward. Applejack is geared towards strength, Rainbow dexterity.[/i] By now, a whole crowd of ponies of come. I was starting to twitch, so I moved to a tree instead of the stands.

[i]Well, Rainbow is using her wings...is that cheating? She's using something Applejack doesn't have.[/i] Rainbow was declared the winner. Then Applejack spoke of Rainbow cheating with her wings. [i]I find that I agree with Applejack. We'll see how tomorrow's race goes.[/i]

At the library, Twilight turned to me, "Hey Alex. Excited to see the race tomorrow?"

"Sure. It's still amazing to me that you ponies are in charge of the weather and changing of the seasons. Also, I want to see who beats who, Applejack or Rainbow Dash."

"Don't you mean who wins?"

"Nope. They'll be so focused on outdoing each other, they won't place." I paused. "Hey, why don't you run?"

"You think I could do it?"

"Definitely. I also think you'd enjoy it. Just remember it is not always the fastest that wins. Sometimes slow and steady wins."

"Thanks Alex, I'll enter and keep that in mind."

(Next Day)

[i]Hmm, beautiful day for the race. I wonder how Twilight is going to place today, and what Applejack and Rainbow are going to do to each other to win.[/i] I watched the ponies stretching for the race. When Twilight walked to the start, I watched as Applejack and Rainbow started laughing and teasing her. [i]You will be surprised by the end of this race, you two.[/i]

As I settled into a tree to watch the race, an unexpected voice made me lose my balance. Quickly grabbing the branch, I ended upside down, facing Princess Celestia. "You've got to be joking," I stated in disbelief. I dropped from the branch and quickly righted myself. I bowed, saying "Princess Celestia, this is unexpected. What brings you here?"

"Fall is my favorite season, so I came to celebrate it by watching the Running of the leaves. I also thought that I could take this time to talk with you."

"What about the gala? You wrote of talking to me then."

"I was going to during that time, then I remembered that I never really have time to talk because I am stuck greeting guests. Now, how are you liking Ponyville?"

"It is satisfactory," I answered vaguely.

"Twilight tells me that you have become quite closer to her and her friends, especially Fluttershy."

"They are a unique bunch. You can't help but like them eventually. Are you unhappy with that? I'm still protecting Twilight, not there has been much to protect her from."

"On the contrary, I am elated that you have made friends." My eyes widened at her words. [i]I have not made friends. Close acquaintances, perhaps, but friends? No. Why would she be elated if I did though? I'm here to protect her pupil, not make friends. [/i] The words "make friends" echoed in my mind, and the dots connected. Anger followed.

"I haven't. I am closer to them, but I wouldn't call them friends. Against my better judgement I have come to enjoy spending time with them. I'll never tell them though. I will admit I am closest to Fluttershy, but she…she is something I never realized I had longed for." I took a deep breath, trying to control my anger. "I don't like being tricked. Being blackmailed was why I became a spy in the first place. You manipulated me into this situation quite well. Your student is learning of friendship. You needed me to choose to be near her. My question is why? You could tell I didn't want friends."

"If I had told you I wanted you near Twilight to make friends, you would have outright denied me. I saw that you did want friends, but was scared to let them in. I wanted to show you could have friends and not have to fear it because of your job."

"Well you failed on that. I still fear having friends and you know why."

"Not every friendship ends up in loss. Twilight is a powerful unicorn, and her friends enhance her. You won't lose them easily."

"I could still lose them. I don't like having to rely on others to protect them. What if I can't go where they are going because magic doesn't work on me?"

"There is always a chance of loss. You learn to cherish each moment." She paused. "About you and magic. Your body isn't as resistant to magic as it use to be, is it?"

I sighed in frustration. [i]Am I just that transparent to her?[/i]"Now how did you know that?"

"I can see auras, you could say, around persons. Your's used to repel magic, because it wasn't used to it. Now though, because of your constant exposure around Twilight and the general magic around Ponyville, it is beginning to allow magic near and you could say in you. That is why I denied Twilight using the gemstones, I knew you wouldn't always be resistant." [i]That makes sense, but I hate being so vulnerable to her.[/i]

I stared forward, listening to Spike's, and then Pinkie's crazy commentating. "So, what now? I am vulnerable to any magic used against me?"

"No. You can resist most mental spells because you have a strong mind, if they know of a weakness though..." She trailed off, then continued, "As for other types of spells, you'll have to experiment. Twilight can help you with that." The race was coming to an end. "Alex, the choice is yours. Stay, and be Twilight's guard. Or, you can go anywhere in Equestria."

I hesitated. "Princess?" She looked at me. I kept my gaze on the race. "Thank you. I still fear friends and losing them, but for the first time in 10 years I believe I might have a home. I don't know how long it'll last, but it is...nice, while it is here. I may hate you later, but for now, thank you." I watched Twilight sprint to the finish and finished 5th. I smiled.

The Princess nodded to me then walked to the finish line. I followed her. I smirked as Rainbow and Applejack tumbled across it. [i]I knew they wouldn't place, but finishing last? That's priceless.[/i] As Twilight said that she followed her books and my advice, my heart warmed. [i]Aw, she gave me credit. That's sweet of her.[/i] As Twilight spoke of friendship over competition, I silently walked to her side. The two friends ran off to shake more leaves off the trees.

I spoke to Twilight, "Well done getting 5th place Miss Sparkle."

"Ah! Stop doing that!" She yelled in surprise.

"What, complimenting you?" I teased.

"Ugh, you. When will you stop calling me Miss Sparkle, and just call me Twilight?"

"I really don't know, Miss Sparkle."

"You're impossible!" She then smiled warmly, "But I wouldn't trade that for anything." I gave her a warm smile back. That's something that had become easier in the past weeks.

The princess smiled knowingly and then departed. I turned to Twilight. "The princess has given you a new task." She looked at me in interest. "You are to help me see which spells I can resist, and what spells can affect me, and how they affect me compared to a pony." I added the last part, because of my own curiosity. She quivered in excitement, then started bouncing around.

"This is so exciting!" she exclaimed.[hr]

So, as winter blew in, they experimented. Some spells worked on Alex, while some failed or did not have the intended effect. Alex was often sore, and reverted to Alex the spy occasionally, but they completed their experiments. Twilight was close to perfecting her magic when it came to Alex, since he wasn't a pony, and he found out he could build resistance to some spells. So they passed the winter with spell testing, snow activities, and occasionally spending time with Twilight's friends. While ice reigned in the world, Alex's attitude was thawing day by day, despite his fear. Then spring came around.[hr]

[i]Wrapping up winter. It actually sounds fun. A lot of work, but fun. Fluttershy just had to make me promise to help with the animals. Not sure how that'll go.[/i] As my thoughts centered around today and what would take place later, I continued to clean my pistols. They may no longer need bullets, but I still needed to clean them regularly. I still did target practice with them, even if I had never had to use them. Thankfully, Twilight could recharge them with Celestia's permission. [i]My aim is still close to 100%, even when I haven't practiced for awhile. I hated SCORPIA, but they sure knew how to drill skills in, till you never forgot them.[/i]

I had just finished cleaning and reassembling them when Twilight's gasp sounded out. It sounded excited, not fearful, so I relaxed. Her next words confirmed my thoughts. [i]Wow, she's up early and excited. Why? She has experienced it every year. Ah, right, she's from Canterlot, so she has never had a hand in changing the season like she could here.[/i] I raised my eyebrow when she mentioned me in her checklist. "Don't worry, I'll come," I said in response to her 'see if Alex will come' item.

"Check, check, check. I am ready. Bright and early!" She burst through her door, "Oh, perhaps a little too early." I chuckled a she walked back in. "You could have stopped me."

"With your level of excitement, no, I actually couldn't have." I smirked.

"You're up early, even for you." I didn't want to tell her of my nightmares, so I shrugged. "Oh well. I can study till it is a more reasonable time." She then immersed into a thick tome. I picked up my sketchbook. Art had been my minor in college, a whim made on a sliver of hope that I could stop being a spy. I was grateful for it now, as it filled the time when I woke up from my nightmares, since it had been too cold to head to the balcony.

(Later)

We ran to the town hall. [i]She gets up early and we're almost late? I have to learn how to pull her out of her books faster.[/i] The mayor did her speech, and then everyone went to their teams. "Hey Twilight, I promised Fluttershy I would help her out, so I'll see you around, okay?" She nodded, and I ran off scanning for my little sis. Spotting her, I walked up to her, making a lot of noise as not to scare her.

She looked up, quietly exclaiming "Alex, you're here!" She then proceeded to hug me. She was the only one I allowed to initiate contact with me. "Let's get going." A song began, everyone joining in. I didn't sing, but I hummed along as I followed Fluttershy. [i]This tune is catchy. I like it, gets you going.[/i] Fluttershy woke the animals and I fed them.

As Fluttershy was waking up another animal family, Twilight walked up. I smiled at her. "How is today going for you?"

"Not the best." She sighed. "I keep messing things up. I can't make nests and I can't skate either."

"Huh. Remind me to teach you to skate next winter. Maybe you can help Fluttershy and I." Right then, the family woke up and walked out of their burrow.

"Aw, how cute." Twilight cooed. I went to feed them.

"Yes, they are, aren't they?" Fluttershy replied. "This is my favorite task of the whole season, when I get to see all my little animal friends again. I'm also so excited because I get to share it with Alex this year." I shook my head at that. [i]Don't know why she is excited. I am just a silent shadow. [/i]She then explained hibernation to Spike as she woke another family. She then spoke of being worried that she won't be able to wake up every animal before spring. "It's going a bit faster, because Alex is feeding them and I can keep waking them, but it's still slow going."

"Well, I'll help Fluttershy," Twilight exclaimed. Fluttershy was grateful, and gave her a bell.

Twilight was so excited to see what animal would wake up. "Snakes!" [i]Oh shoot. She is afraid of those.[/i] I rushed up to help her but she was too panicked. She backtracked into a cave of bats, then rammed into a tree that dropped a hive, then blindly ran into the skunk burrow. I cringed. As Fluttershy greeted the skunks, I carefully slid some food to them. Twilight sighed as she came out, "I'll see you guys later."

"Cheer up Twilight, there is always something you can do. The answer is not always obvious." I tried to give her a pep talk, she smiled at my efforts and left.

I kept feeding the animals. Awhile later, Fluttershy left to make sure the snow wasn't melted too fast. I heard arguing and jogged to the square. [i]Why are they arguing? They need to hurry, at this point they are going to be late bringing spring in.[/i] I watched them argue and I realized they were all over the place. Ponies were doing what they could, but things were moving to slow because no one had a set plan to follow. [i]Now, who do I know is the queen of planning and organization?[/i]

I looked for a certain lavender unicorn. [i]Where is she?[/i] I then noticed Spike talking to a bush, out of hearing range of the arguing. I ran over. Spike looked surprised. "Twilight, I know how you can help."

"I can't help! I keep messing things up! There is nothing I can do to help without magic and you know it." She sounded so mad at herself.

"They're going to be late if you don't listen to me."

"Late?" Her head popped out of the bush.

"Yes, late. Now they need organization, and who here is the best at being organized?"

She grinned at me. "Spike get my checklist and clipboard. Stat!" She then looked at me, "Thanks Alex."

She then ran over to the group and got them to listen. Spike then dashed over with her things. After that things were much smoother. Twilight gave them a plan and they followed it through the night.

The day dawned beautifully. I stood by Twilight and Spike (who was asleep). "Well done, Miss Sparkle. You helped them bring spring in on time."

She looked at me, "Thanks for encouraging me. You were right. I could help, it just wasn't the obvious way." I shrugged.

The mayor came up with the rest of Ponyville. They gave her a All-Team Organizer vest and title. I smiled and looked to the sky, remembering the pegasi flying by, taking all the clouds and snow with them.

As the ponies dispersed to sleep or enjoy the first day of spring, Fluttershy walked up to me and Twilight. "So, how did you like your first Ponyville Winter Wrap-Up?"

"Now that I know my place, wonderful," was Twilight's reply. They both turned to me.

"It was great. Thanks for asking me to help with the animals, little sis." I watched her eyes light up at my name for her.

"You're welcome, big brother." I gave her a soft smile, and then looked back to the sky. [i]I've been parachuting and skydiving for missions, but what is it like to be in the sky freely? To be somewhere there is practically no obstacles.[/i] Fluttershy interrupted my thoughts, "What are you thinking about?"

"What it would be like to fly. The ground is wonderful, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to take to the skies anytime I chose."

"Maybe you'll someday find out."

"Perhaps." I looked to the sky one more time then turned to them once more, "Well, I'll be studying if you need me." I walked off to the library. [i]What I'm really going to look for is how advanced these ponies are, and if there is any chance I could have someone help me create wings for myself. I was free to dream.[/i] I halted my steps.

I was free. Free of being a spy, and I could go anywhere in Equestria. In my wish to know how magic affected me as I became more used to it, I had forgotten the Princess's words. I didn't have to be Twilight's guard and stay in Ponyville. I could go anywhere.

My heart pounded. For the first time in years I was free to go anywhere. Sure, in my world I was allowed anywhere, but I had to be on call all the time for a mission. It's what I had chosen. Here though, I could be anywhere and answer to no one except the common laws.

I looked around me at Ponyville. [i]I can't leave them though.[/i] I thought back to the conversation with Celestia. I realized I was closer with a few of them. I was still getting to know the rest, but they were slowly reaching the friend point. [i]And Fluttershy...I can't leave her. If I left and something happened to her...[/i] Fear pulsed in me as I continued walking to the library. [i]This has become my home. I will protect it, and them, till my dying breath.[/i]

[i]I better not lose them Celestia, or I'm coming after you, for putting me in this situation where my heart beats again, and I stand to lose so much.[/i]


	16. Chapter 16 (EDITED)

"Cute-ceanera? What's that? Also, why is everyone invited?" [i]Specifically, why am I invited?[/i]

"It's a party everypony celebrates for when a pony gets their cutie mark. Getting one is huge milestone, and everypony celebrates it," Twilight answered. "Sometimes it's the family's individually celebrating with congratulations from neighbors. This one has an invite for everypony."

"Alright. Just one more question." She nodded for me to go on. "Do I have to go?"

"Alex!" I made a 'what?' motion. "You may not like parties, but it would be impolite to not show up when you received an individual invitation," she scolded me, waving the invitation with her magic.

"Fine," I sulked, "I'm not good with kids though."

"I think you might be surprised Alex."[hr]

I showed up, congratulated the little pony, and escaped to the kitchen. Pinkie Pie then showed up with Applebloom talking of a cupcake eating cutie mark. [i]That would be an interesting mark.[/i] "Hey Miss Pie, Miss Applebloom. What are you doing?"

"We are going to make cupcakes!" Pinkie answered in her excited way. "Oh Alex, call me just Pinkie or Pie if you like. No need the miss stuff." I nodded. She then went into her cupcake song, and I just stared. [i]Is she popping out of walls and light fixtures? That is not possible. Then again, this world is full of weird and crazy things. Or it is just this one?[/i]

Applebloom then tried to bake. Key word is try. I helped to minimize the mess, but the cupcakes weren't quite...cupcakes. [i]How are you eating that Pinkie? Is your stomach cast iron or something?[/i]

Twilight walked in. She gave me a scolding look. "I popped in, said hello and congrats. You can't say I didn't show up."

She sighed. "What happened here?" She than asked looking around the kitchen.

Pinkie showed her the cupcakes Applebloom made. Then, Applebloom tried to receive her cutie mark through Twilight's magic. Dejected, she walked to the room she apparently wanted to avoid. I entered the room to watch her dart from spot to spot, making her way to the door. She almost made it, just to run into Applejack. [i]So close. She did pretty good. I wonder why she wants to avoid this party so much. Shouldn't she be happy her classmate got a cutie mark?[/i] I watched as the star of the party taunted Applebloom. [i]Ah, that's why. A bully.[/i]

I smiled as Applebloom was revealed to not be the only filly without a cutie mark. [i]Well, looks like she has some new friends.[/i] I tried to slip out the door. I had made it two feet within the door, when Twilight's voice sounded out, holding out the 'e', "Alex!" [i]Blast. Being this tall is annoying here. I stand out. [/i]I glared at her. My glares must have significantly softened because she just glared back. I rolled my eyes and headed to a table.

Applebloom walked up to me with her new friends. [i]Oh shoot. Kids. I'm not too bad with Applebloom, but the others? [/i]Her friends were wide-eyed as they stared at me. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

The orange one answered, "It's just that we've seen you around, but now we actually get to talk to you."

"It's odd. I've been around for awhile, yet I have never seen you," I replied. I knew the white from Rarity's photos around her work area. "Aren't you Rarity's little sister? How come I have never seen you? I've helped Rarity out, now and then." They shrugged. I turned to Applebloom, "So you found some new friends. Happy for you."

"Thanks Rider. We were talking, and we thought about forming a society about finding our cutie marks. We just need a name. Got any ideas?" They looked at me wide-eyed. [i]Oh great. Why are they asking me? I don't know a good name...Oh, I got something![/i]

"So you're looking for your marks. In a way you're fighting for them, right?" They looked at each other, then nodded at me. "How about something with crusader in it then?"

"Yeah, how about the Cutie Mark Crusaders? Fighting unknown forces to find our destiny!" The three of them cheered. "Thanks Rider," Applebloom called back as they left to celebrate with cookies. [i]That went well. Surprising. Oh shoo,t Twilight was right.[/i]

Twilight walked up to my side. "Don't say anything," I warned. She just smiled knowingly. [i]Just like her mentor.[/i][hr]

I stood in the doorway of Rarity's workroom as she spoke of fashion shows and dresses. [i]I'm glad she isn't putting me in the show. Though I wonder how my tuxedo is coming along. Hopefully she isn't putting anything extra on it.[/i]

Rarity noticed me lurking in the door. "Ah Rider. I am glad you're here. I've finished with your tuxedo. I just need you to try it on for the final fit. She brought it out. [i]Wow, she did good. Got what I specified and everything. This looks even better than the ones I had in the past, and they were expensive.[/i] She took my silence as dislike. "Do you not like it? I can change it, you just have to tell me what's wrong."

I was quick to reassure, "No, it's perfect. It looks even better than my past ones." She beamed at that, then pointed me to a changing area. I didn't want to try it on, but I complied. I changed quickly. The fit was perfect.

"Come on out, darling," Rarity called, "We want to see how you look." I came out. "My, you look dashing." She then had me a couple of movements to make sure it fit right, and moved correctly.

As I looked in the mirror, I commented to her, "I don't like parties or dressing up, but I have to say this is wonderful." She clapped her hooves in joy. I then changed back to my normal clothes. As I left the room I could hear Rarity staring to sing. [i]Hmm, nice voice.[/i] I then left to go practice at the karate dojo. [i]I am surprised yet thankful they have one.[/i][hr]

The night of the fashion show arrived. I didn't care for fashion, but I came to support Rarity. She has been quite generous with me in making all my clothes. [i]She lives up to her element. Perhaps there is more to the Elements of Harmony than just being magic filled stones. I still don't think friendship activates it though.[/i]

The show started. As the girls came out, I winced. [i]What happened? That is not Rarity's level of fashion.[/i] As Rarity walked onto the catwalk she looked so disheveled. The show ended. I left to the library. Twilight walked in later. "So, what happened with Rarity and you girl's dresses? That wasn't her usual expertise."

She sighed. "We happened. She had made perfect dresses, but we nitpicked it and had her redo them to our exact specifications. The original wasn't what I expected, but it was perfect."

"Well, after tonight she's going to be devastated. Make it up to her by finding a way to tell her what you told me, and maybe doing something special for her."

"You're right. We'll do that...somehow."

(Next Day)

Twilight ran up to me as I was leaving a store. I had just finished finished the errands she asked me to run, while she and the rest were cheering up Rarity. "Based on your grin, I am guessing your plan went well."

"More than well," she cried happily. "She loved the dress we finished for her, and the fashion designer came back and we put on a real show. He loved the dresses, and is going to feature them in his Canterlot boutique."

"Wonderful for her and you. She got more business and you got a pretty dress for the gala."

"I also learned not to be over critical of a gift freely given." [i]Freely given gift. Hmm, I'm still suspicious of gifts. Always wondering if someone is going to demand a favor later, or it is going to blow up on me. These girls don't seem to be like that though, so it is nice to somewhat relax around them.[/i]

"That's good. Now, I am going to drop this stuff off at the library. Then I have a couple portraits to do, so I'll see you later." She nodded and happily went on her way. I went off to the library.

I had given a filly a portrait for her birthday randomly, since then I had had a few requests. [i]It is nice to somewhat have an income, so that I don't have to rely on Twilight.[/i]

The rest of the day passed, uneventful.[hr]

A week later, Twilight was practicing her magic outside with Spike. I was sketching and keeping an eye on her. I noticed Pinkie darting from area to area, an odd hat upon her head. [i]Is that an umbrella hat? Why? There is not a cloud in the sky.[/i]

As Twilight's spell failed, and they walked up to Pinkie to ask her what she was doing, I followed. As she spoke of Pinkie sense, my own instincts kicked in and I ducked backwards. A frog flew by and landed on Twilight's face. Amusement flowed through me as Pinkie said the frog had croaked nice catch.

I looked up. Fluttershy was flying above with a cart and basket full of frogs. She told me the other day she was going to move them, but I had forgotten today was that day. I waved to her as she flew off. I smirked at the frog on Twilight's face, then grinned as it jumped of Twilight's head like a springboard.

I followed Twilight as they left. As Twilight spoke of coincidence, Pinkie dashed back and said her tail was still twitching, so something else was going to fall. As I scanned the skies, I missed Twilight headed to a ditch. I winced as I looked back down in time to see her fall. Pinkie then said her tail stopped twitching, so she threw off her hat and went her merry way.

[i]So Pinkie has some weird sense of something going to happen. Considering it is her, I'm not surprised.[/i] I spoke to Twilight, "It may not be logical, but I would consider giving her the benefit of the doubt." I helped her out of the ditch.

"Oh please," she replied, "It's just coincidence."

"Normally I'd agree, but this is Pinkie we're talking about."

"Ah would listen to Rider on this one, Twi," Applejack spoke. [i]When did she arrive?[/i] "It doesn't make sense, but when Pinkie starts twitching, ya better listen."

Pinkie popped up again, "My ears are flopping, my ears are flopping!"

Spike yelled, "What does that mean?" As she spoke of a bath for Twilight, I quickly backed up with the others as a cart passed Twilight and sprayed her with mud. [i]Oh, that is nasty.[/i]

I waited outside Sugarcube Corner as Twilight took a bath, sketching as I did. I have a feeling that Twilight won't let this go about Pinkie's sense, so I was hanging around to make sure she didn't hurt herself. [i]Well, at least not too much. That girl can be a trouble magnet sometimes.[/i] The girls walked out and I followed silently.

I stood next to Twilight as she growled in frustration at Pinkie's statement. "It is possible, since it is Pinkie we are speaking of, that she has her own unique brand of magic, that only she can use," I commented to her.

"There is a major difference between magic and whatever she has." She then actually stood on a soapbox and started a short lecture that ended with her saying to Pinkie, "With you it makes no sense at all." [i]Actually it does make sense. It's Pinkie after all.[/i]

Pinkie then spoke of combos as we got closer to the library. [i]Combos? Lovely.[/i] She then spoke of one combo being a beautiful rainbow. Then she said a combo was coming on. [i]That is close to the rainbow one, not quite it though. Oh, that has got to hurt. That door slammed her hard.[/i]

As Pinkie spoke of not understanding, Twilight got her science face on. [i]Oh dear, that look was common during the winter when we were experimenting with her magic. What is she going to do with Pinkie?[/i] We headed to the basement. [i]Okay, it is still creepy down here.[/i] Twilight connected Pinkie to her machines. Twilight couldn't get any info, so we headed back up, Pinkie easily slipping out of the manacles. I shuddered as I looked at those. [i]I'm glad Twilight didn't put me in those.[/i]

As we neared the door, Pinkie started twitching again. She did the same one as before when Twilight was slammed by a door, so I grabbed her and pulled back. Spike then slammed the door open. "Thanks," said Twilight, "but you don't actually believe her do you?"

I shrugged, "I've seen some crazy things some would deem impossible. Pinkie is just Pinkie. She doesn't always make sense, but she has her ways. Please stop trying to figure this out. Listen to her and don't get hurt."

"No! It doesn't make sense! I have to figure this out." I sighed in resignation as she ran through the door. Grabbing a first aid kit and my bag, I followed. [i]Oh boy, today is going to be a long day.[/i] I followed Twilight as she spied on Pinkie. I made no effort to hide. As she spied on Pinkie at the kids playground, I climbed a tree, keeping an eye on Twilight and Spike from a larger distance.

I raised an eyebrow as Spike ran away. [i]Why is he...[/i] Twilight's cries of pain interrupted my thoughts and made me drop out of the tree. I drew back as I saw the bees stinging her. I was about to try help her when they flew off. Taking the first aid kit out of my bag I walked up to her and began treating the stings. "Please stop this. It is actually painful to just watch you."

"No! I will figure this out and you can't stop me." She ran off after I placed the last band-aid. I found her and Spike at Sweet Apple Acres. Spike was hiding behind a hay bale. I had almost reached them when a trapdoor flew open and Twilight fell through it. I face-palmed. I walked down the stairs, picked her up and took her to the hospital. She seemed to have sprained/broken some of her hooves.

We ended up at the park. Twilight in a wheelchair, still persisting in her goal. My own instincts and paranoia was on overdrive. As Twilight mentioned a twitchy tail, I ignored Spike's panic and grabbed Twilight out of her chair and ran a bit away, as a flowerpot, anvil, wagon, then a piano fell right where she had been. I looked up again. [i]Why are they unloading right there?[/i]

I looked down at Twilight, "Will you [i]please[/i] quit? You're making me even more paranoid than usual."

"No, no, no! I will figure this out." She then overhead Pinkie tell Applejack that she was letting Twilight secretly follow her all day without her knowing. I face-palmed and sighed in frustration as Twilight angrily confronted Pinkie. At Pinkie's answer, Twilight looked like she was starting to explode.

As Pinkie did a huge shake and claimed it as an unknown doozy, I groaned. [i]This is going to be terrible. Twilight's not letting this go.[/i] Then she mentioned Froggy Bottom Bog. [i]Fluttershy![/i] I ignored them all and ran to the Everfree. [i]No, no, no. I don't know what Pinkie means, but I can't let anything happen to Fluttershy.[/i]

I slid to a stop at the bog. I scanned the area for my little sis. "Fluttershy! Where are you?" I called. Fear running through me as I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Over here Alex!" I heard from my right. I ran over there carefully avoiding the water.

I saw her safe and sound watching the frogs go into the bog. I sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness. You're alright." I hugged her. I couldn't help it. It was such a relief to see her okay.

She hugged me back. "Yes, but why wouldn't I be?"

"Pinkie was feeling a doozy of a shudder and she mentioned here. I panicked when I remembered you were here." As she was about to answer the others arrived. As they spoke to her, I scanned the area. [i]Something is not right.[/i] I interrupted Twilight, "Quiet." She glared at me. "Something isn't right, we-" I stopped as some sort of cloud flowed in and a huge creature rose up behind her. "That's a hydra! Run!" I grabbed Pinkie, who had frozen for some weird reason, and sprinted away with the others. Pinkie started running on her own so I let her go.

We ran through the bog dodging hits from the hydra. I grabbed Spike, who had fallen into the water, as I passed and followed the others up the hill. Pinkie kept shuddering up the hill. I ignored her, my own instincts saying danger is still apparent. We reached the edge we're the only way across was a set of precarious pillars. "Oh you have got to be kidding. Really?" I stated in frustration. "Everyone across. I'll take the rear and cover you." Fluttershy gulped and jumped.

Pinkie shuddered onto air I grabbed her tail and pulled her back. Giving her to Applejack, "Take her. With her shuddering, she can't jump properly." She did so and jumped. Twilight mentioned her distracting the hydra. [i]Yeah, no. [/i]I grabbed her and threw her onto the first pillar. "Go! I'll distract it."

I pulled my gun out. [i]After all this time, I actually have to use them. Blast it.[/i] I set it to stun and shot one of the heads in the eye. The bolt actually knocked it out. The others were enraged. One of the heads shot down and I quickly dodged. [i]Dang it, most of the pillars are broken now. At least the others are safely across.[/i] I shot another head as it sped towards me. The bolt effectively making it recoil then fall unconscious.

"You have to jump!" I heard Pinkie yell.

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled back. [i]Well, she is. Just right now she is crazier than usual![/i]

"Trust me! Take a leap of faith."

I did a running start, just as I was about to jump, the 3rd head rammed into the ground breaking the cliff part I was on and sending it flying. Swearing in quite a few languages, I jumped. Missing the pillar just by a few feet. I careened towards the water below. [i]Great, I get another chance at life just to die like this.[/i] I landed on a big brown bubble thing. As it popped, it flung me up towards the pillar I had missed. I landed on my stomach, curled into the fetal position, then quickly got up. I jumped to the last pillar then the other cliff.

I sat down and just groaned. A scowl seemed to be etched on my face. The hydra left, somehow picking up the unconscious heads. They all turned to me. Fluttershy asked if I was alright. "No, I'm not. I am mad, and have a couple majorly bruised ribs." They all winced. "New rule for everyone to follow. Nobody, and I mean nobody goes into the Everfree alone. Always have a buddy." They nodded in agreement to my words.

"Well, Pinkie, you said there would be a doozy and I'd say the hydra was the doozy." Twilight commented

Pinkie shuddered and said, "That wasn't the doozy."

"What?" I growled out. "You cannot be serious?"

"I am. I'm still shuddering." I face-palmed muttering 'why?'.

My head snapped up at Twilight's cry. [i]Oh dear.[/i] I scooted back as her face became furious and a teakettle noise sounded. I nearly swore as she turned completely white and her mane and tail turned to fire. [i]Note to self. Never anger Twilight to this point.[/i] As quickly as the fire came, it burned out.

"I give up," said Twilight wearily. "I don't know how or why, but Pinkie sense, just makes sense.

Pinkie shuddering like crazy asked, "You believe?"

"I guess I do." At that Pinkie did some weird whatever then completely stilled.

"Oh, that was the doozy! Oh, and what a doozy it was. I never expected that to happen." She then went on her merry way again.

I groaned. "Of course that was it. Saw that coming a mile away." I said sarcastically. "Oh wait, no I didn't." I got up and walked home muttering in different languages and holding my ribs. Fluttershy offered to wrap them, but I declined, self conscious of my scars.

The next day I was hanging out on my balcony sketching, when Celestia streaked by and landed on the other balcony hard. I then watched as she flew back up and off a scroll in her mouth.

Commenting to no one, I said "I change my mind. Pinkie isn't the only random one, this whole world is." I then returned to sketching.


	17. Chapter 17

I watched as Rainbow did a flying version of pacing. She was trying to coach Fluttershy on how to cheer. [i]A flying competition in Cloudsdale. I would love to see that. Too bad I'm not a pegasus.[/i]

A laugh escaped me as Rainbow tried to get Fluttershy to cheer louder. "Too loud?" Fluttershy asked as Rainbow sort of shut down in shock from how quiet she was.

"Sorry Little Shy, but I don't think that was quite what she was going for," I answered

"Oh. I just don't think I can cheer loud enough. You and the others would do a lot better."

"Eh, I don't think I would be, but the others can be loud." Rainbow recovered and flew up to practice her routine and the Sonic Rainboom. [i]A sonic boom that flows out as a huge wave of rainbow. Sounds incredible. Will she be able to do it though?[/i]

"Yay." Fluttershy cheered quietly. Using a cloud as a springboard Rainbow started her routine. "Way to go," Fluttershy cheered as she completed phase two. As she then sped down like an arrow for the rainboom, I could see she was about to pierce the barrier, when she seems to lose control and was flung away.

"I predict that she will land at or in the library. Let's head there." We ran there. We arrived just as Rainbow flew the library window.

"Rainbow Dash, you rock. Whoo hoo." Fluttershy cheered at the window. I headed through the door into the mess of books.

As Rainbow wished that we could be at Cloudsdale to cheer for her, I picked up books. Pinkie dashed around explaining the competition and sonic rainbooms. [i]Okay so I knew they were hard to do, but Dash has been the only one? That is a lot to live up to. No wonder she wants a bit more of a cheering section. Ah, the Wonderbolts. That is why she is so pumped for this competition.[/i] I smiled at Fluttershy's quiet yay once more before they left.

"She has practiced so many times and hasn't been able to pierce the barrier. Fluttershy is worried she can't chher loud enough to help her, and at this point she is right." I commented to the girls.

As Rarity prodded Twilight to find a spell that could get us to Cloudsdale, I contemplated. [i]There was a spell she used on me during the winter. We cast it just to see how long the spell stayed with me, not for its actual use. What was it again?...oh yeah.[/i] I remembered the spell just as Twilight was casting a different one on Rarity. I ducked and covered my eyes as a huge flash came about and Twilight was thrown back.

Rarity now had butterfly wings. "I think it worked," Twilight voice was a bit woozy.

"Miss Sparkle?" She looked at me. "I know of a different spell you could use."

"Which one?"

"The spell you cast on me for endurance , during the winter, was a spell that allowed earth or unicorn ponies to walk on clouds like pegasi."

"Oh yeah, That would actually be less draining than this other spell. But how would we get up there?"

"I seem to remember there is a hot air balloon service."

"Oh, right," she replied sheepishly.[hr]

As we pierced through the clouds in the balloon, Dash looked so excited. Then we all jumped out of the balloon. "How?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

Twilight answered, "I cast a spell to make wings, but it was too difficult to do more than once. Alex remembered a spell that allows us to walk on clouds."

"And we came to cheer you to victory," Applejack exclaimed.

Rainbow was grateful. She and Fluttershy then showed us around Cloudsdale. [i]This place is incredible.[/i] My neck prickled slightly, because I was getting as much attention as Rarity. [i]Oh curses. I got so acclimated to Ponyville, I forgot I am an oddity everywhere else.[/i] Fluttershy sensing my apprehension slid close to my side and looked up at me. I looked at her reassuringly. "I'll be fine Little Shy. Some stares won't hurt me." We continued to the weather factory.

We got helmets and I awkwardly put on a white shirt over my other one. We entered the area they make snowflakes. Amazing, but we had to leave quickly, as Rarity's wings made the snowflakes blow around. We moved on. The rainbow making area was also incredible. Pinkie just had to try eating some of the rainbow. Her face was priceless. Then Rarity came up with some bullies. I frowned as they taunted Dash. A wave of protectiveness flowed through me. [i]Odd, never felt that for Rainbow before. I am seeing a different side to her here though and I don't like bullies. [/i]Fluttershy spoke up and had us move to the cloud making area.

As Rarity's wings made Dash even more nervous, I sighed. [i]Oh Rarity. Is the attention really making you that blind to your friends situation? Attention seems to have gotten to your head.[/i] As the pegasi suggested that Rarity enter the competition I groaned. [i]This is not going to end well.[/i]

As the contestants competed I was elated. I loved watching them fly. As time went on though and neither Dash or Rarity appeared, I grew concerned. "What happened to Rarity and Rainbow Dash?" The others looked at each other worriedly then shrugged at me.

They were announced together as the last contestants. The girls cheered. Fluttershy still not very loud, but still the loudest she has been. I watched Rainbow instead of Rarity. [i]Oh she is not doing good. Nerves and Rarity really got to her.[/i] I looked up as they climbed for the finish. Rarity was going too high, her wings couldn't take the altitude and proximity to the sun. They melted and she fell. [i]Dang it! I can't help her.[/i]

The Wonderbolts rushed to catch her. [i]Oh crap she knocked them out.[/i] Rainbow sped down to catch them. As she did the barrier formed around her. "Come on you can do it," I whispered out, "come on."

As she pierced the barrier and color flashed out Fluttershy started actually screaming in happiness. "A sonic rainboom! She did it!"

"Indeed she did. Well done Rainbow Dash, well done." I quietly spoke out, clapping for her as she brought back the Wonderbolts and Rarity. I could feel the spell beginning to wear off me, so when they brought the balloon for Rarity, I quickly jumped in. [i]No need for another person to catch. I don't like it. If something happened to one of them here, or somewhere else high up, I couldn't help them. [/i]That is not a pleasant realization. [i]I hate being helpless.[/i]

A little later, Rarity apologized to everyone especially Dash for her behavior. The Wonderbolts appeared and thanked Rainbow. Then the princess came. She greeted us all, then pronounced Rainbow Dash as the grand prize winner. I tuned out as Rarity told of what she had learned and watched the others take Dash on a victory lap.

"I see you have chosen to stay with Twilight, Alex," the princess pierced my thoughts. "You have some wonderful friends now."

"I do not have friends, only good acquaintances. And a sister," I stated as the others came back. They looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"I see you're in denial," the princess stated in amusement. She looked to the others. "Help him see the truth eventually. Okay my little ponies?" They nodded enthusiastically. I scowled. [i]Oh great. Now they are in on it. No peace now. And I am NOT in denial.[/i]

We traveled back to Ponyville. As we entered the library, I turned to Twilight, "Miss Sparkle, I want wings." She looked at me in shock. "I don't mean wings like Rarity had. I want mechanical wings. Seeing Rarity fall today, was not pleasant to say the least. I need to be able to fly to protect you and the others."

"Alex, you don't have to protect us."

I turned to her and knelt to her level, an insistent look on my face, "Actually I do. It is all I know to do, and it is what I have chosen. I can't lose anyone else because I couldn't get to them or get them somewhere in time." I paused.

Then as I did with Fluttershy, I took a chance. "I hate admitting it and I planned to never tell you, but I am fond of you. I made a choice to protect you from the first time I met you and that has grown since. Fluttershy was added to my list of protection because she is my little sister. Your friends are there as well, because they are precious to you. I realized today there is another dimension to your world. Originally I wanted wings so I could fly freely, but now it is another way for me to protect you and the others." In my earnest plea, I had let my mask slip. By the look on her face, she could see my fear.

She moved towards me hesitantly, I didn't move. She then gently hugged me. I was frozen in shock, for she had never initiated contact with me before. She had sensed my dislike of being touched. She spoke softly, "I am honored you have chosen to protect us. I wish I could tell you that you'll never lose us or we won't get in a situation that we need your help, but that wouldn't be true or fair to you. I don't know how long it'll take, but I will help you make wings."

A tight ball of fear I hadn't realized was there, eased in me. [i]I was right to tell her and ask her. I feared she would be flippant about my request and the possible danger, but she listened.[/i] I hugged her back. "Thank you. This means a lot," I whispered out.

She gave me a squeeze then pulled back. "Now, do you have a basic idea of what you want? From there we can go on."

"Indeed I do." I showed her my sketchbook and the planning began.[hr]

A week later, Twilight cried to me, "We have to go to the Castle of the Two Sisters. They might have some books there on magic crystals than can hold the power you would need to fly for a long period of time."

"Why there? Why not take a trip to Canterlot and sneak into the Royal Archives. Wouldn't that have better, current information?" I countered.

"Possibly. I want to see what the castle has though. It might have something that has been long forgotten."

"Most likely for a very good reason."

"Please Alex? I made it there my very first night here and I was fine. Also, we can stop at Zecora's and get my favorite tea."

"If I don't go with you, you're going to break my rule and sneak out there, aren't you?" She wouldn't look at me. "Fine we'll go. Just so I can keep an eye on you." She yelled in excitement and shot out the door. I quickly ran after her.

We were passing through town when a blur spun Twilight in a tailspin. The blur then turned into three excited fillies. "Oh, hey Fluttershy." I turned at Twilight's voice.

"Hey Twilight, Alex. Where you two headed off to?" Fluttershy asked.

"We are headed to the Everfree to do some research at the castle ruins, and pick up my favorite tea from Zecora's."

"The Everfree Forest? You two will be careful won't you?"

"Of course. Alex will be there to help me out if anything happens," Twilight assured her. I nodded. She then asked, "What are you doing with the girls?"

"Rarity has a lot of work to do, so I offered to take the girls to my home for a sleepover."

"Wow, sounds like everyone has their hooves full. You sure you can handle three small fillies?"

"Oh these three angels, they'll be no trouble at all." The three little one stood by her looking innocent. [i]Yeah. I am not buying it. Good luck Little Shy. Your're going to need it.[/i] They walked off and we headed into the Everfree.

[i]I swear this forest is trying to kill us. How is Twilight so unconcerned?[/i] I dodged another branch hand thing that tried to fall on me. My hand twitched to my holster on my thigh. After the last incident here I wanted easy access, so I used my more visible holster. It made Twilight twitch, but she tolerated it. We eventually made it to the castle and Twilight made a beeline to the library. [i]Surprising these books are still in usable condition.[/i] Twilight and I scanned the shelves, putting a few in her bag for further study.

As the sun began to set I turned to her, "Miss Sparkle, it's best if we go to Zecora's now before nightfall." She opened her mouth to protest. "No arguing." She conceded and we set off to Zecora's. We reached her hut, but it was nightfall by then. Twilight got her tea, and we set off for home.

Along the way we saw a chicken sitting in a bush. "Oh, did one of Fluttershy's chickens escape?" Twilight asked.

"Looks like it. Why don't you try to herd it towards me and hopefully I can pick it up." She nodded and walked over. As she did the chicken rose up and revealed a lizard body. [i]Oh shoot a cockatrice![/i] "Twilight, run!" I shot it. Even on kill, it was just stunned. Thankfully it was enough for Twilight to get away. We quickly ran off.

On the way we ran into three fillies. "What are you doing here?" My voice was urgent for I knew the cockatrice followed us. "Don't answer that, we have to go." They started protesting. I was about to order them to shut-up when Fluttershy flew in.

"Oh good, you found them." She sounded relieved.

"Fluttershy, we have to go, there is cockatrice around." She gasped and tried herding the fillies, but they ran off towards a chicken in the bushes. [i]Oh crap.[/i] The cockatrice was revealed again, and it turned a real chicken into stone. The girls panicked.

As it flew towards Fluttershy, she commanded, "Girls, get behind me. Now." They complied.

I readied for another shot when suddenly Fluttershy surged forward and started scolding the thing. [i]Yikes, it is like the dragon all over again. Please let this work again.[/i] I tensed as Fluttershy's tail began turning to stone, then her legs and torso. Suddenly it completely shattered with a flash of light. I relaxed as the cockatrice went to unfreeze the chicken. "Again, well done Fluttershy."

She smiled at me then turned to the fillies. "Are you girls alright? I was so worried."

They answered in the affirmative. "Thanks to that stare of yours. You're the Stare Master!" They then apologized for not listening to her and sneaking out into the forest and promised to listen from now on.

"Oh you better, or I'll give you the stare." They then laughed.

I turned to Twilight. "Now you see why I don't like you going into the forest alone? You never know what'll be here."

She nodded. "Alright, I won't ever sneak out here. Thanks for saving me from turning into stone." I nodded and we headed home.

The next day, Twilight was having tea with Fluttershy and I was watching the fillies running around and sketching them. Rarity came walking up. She went to collect the girls, but they wouldn't listen. Fluttershy quietly spoke and they listened. [i]Last night must have really impacted them. They're good kids, just energetic to the max.[/i] Fluttershy then got Opal off of Rarity's side. [i]Whoa, cranky cat.[/i]

Twilight walked up to me. "I believe I may have found a good power source for the wings, thanks to the books we got. Just need to find some good gems. I can ask Rarity for some after her next gem hunt."

I smiled. "In the meantime you and I can try to build prototype wings. What I want is quite different from anything normal."

[i]Then I'll be one step closer to being in the skies and having another way to protect you and the others.[/i]


	18. Chapter 18

"I had nothing do with this," cried Spike as Twilight walked in with Miss Cherilee.

"Neither did I. There is no stopping these three." I stated.

"What is going on here?" Asked Twilight.

"Huh. Looks like we aren't getting our cutie marks for being librarians." Stated Applebloom frustrated, she and the other two on top a huge pile of books.

"Girls, I think you're going about this the wrong way. Instead of things you're not familiar with, why not do things in areas you already like?

"I have the perfect way for you to start," cried Ms Cherilee. She brought out a poster for the Ponyville School Talent show. "There will be all sorts of awards." She listed them off. "Surely you can find your talent." The girls were excited and started listing things.

"My little ponies, you're missing the point. Think of things you enjoy doing and are already good at."

They agreed. "Whatever we do, we'll do it as the CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" They turned to me, "We love our name, thanks again for the help." I nodded at them, amusement on my face. They then left to dream up their showcase. Ms Cherilee got the books she needed then left as well.

I turned to Twilight. "How did you get your cutie mark?" She then told me the story, bouncing around cutely at the end. [i]Wow, you must have been a majorly adorable filly if you're this cute now.[/i]

The night of the show case arrived. I followed Twilight backstage. She talked to the fillies.

I walked up to her as the girls went on stage, "This will be an interesting show." She nodded in agreement to my words.

I was right. Interestingly enough they won an award for comedy, something they weren't trying for. I laughed as they said something to Twilight that she was completely not expecting. "Someday girls, someday."

"Indeed. You know, you've been a good teacher to me. Ever thought of tutoring some of the fillies or colts?"

"Hmm, no. Perhaps I'll do that sometime." We returned to the library, where she studied for a few more hours. After that I pulled her away and forced her to bed.[hr]

"Alex! Rarity is going on a gem hunt today. If her hunt goes well, I'll ask her for some gems for testing power capabilities." She quivered in excitement.

"i am guessing Spike is helping her, because he isn't here," I answered looking around the library. "Oh and the parts we ordered came earlier." I pointed to a box in the corner. She squeaked in excitement and dashed over to the box. She opened it and began carefully taking things out.

"Oh this is amazing. I can't wait to see how the finished product works."

"I agree. Now let's see what we can put together without the gems." We went to work.

A few hours later, I turned as Spike slid in. "Rarity has been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?!" Twilight and I exclaimed simultaneously. "Where and how?" I continued.

"We were hunting gems in the woods. We had just found a jack pot when Rarity's horn took her to another spot. It was a Diamond Dog. Apparently they're gem hunters too, and they want Rarity so they can find as many gems as they want. I tried to stop them, but the three of them got away digging into the ground." Spike explained, starting to hyperventilate. Twilight gave him a paper bag to breath in.

[i]They need her. So they aren't going to harm her, at least not at first. I hate asking the girls for help, but they can get Rarity while I distract the dogs. Well, at least that is what I hope happens. Plans never seem to go my way.[/i] "Twilight, gather the girls. I would like to go on my own, but I need help." She nodded and went to gather the girls.

We ran to the area Spike saw Rarity last. There were holes everywhere. [i]Dang it. They must have a network underground. Should've seen that when Spike mentioned they dug underground. How are we going to find the right one?[/i] The girls each stuck their heads into a hole. A growl sounded out and suddenly all the holes were filled that the girls were in front of. As well as the surrounding ones. [i]Whoa, they are quick. Or are there more than the 3 Spike spoke of?[/i] All the hole we could see filled up.

Applejack spoke of Rarity never touching mud unless it's important. [i]Really? Scenes in my head now? Oh come on. Rarity is not that bad.[/i] "Really girls?" I spoke up. They looked at me. "Have a little more faith in your friend. She may be a fussy fashionista, but she has backbone when it counts. And she is resourceful. She'll find a way to stay safe."

"Either way, we gotta save her." Applejack replied.

"But they blocked up all the holes," Fluttershy pointed out.

"Doesn't mean we can't dig 'em out." Applejack jumped on one of the pile of dirt and started digging, the girls and Spike following. I stayed where I was and watched. Immediately I saw the dog creatures. They were popping out and playing with the ponies. [i]They're not really hurting them, just playing. Albeit, very meanly, but playing. Trying to keep them away.[/i] Now that I knew there wasn't major danger I scanned the area. [i]They can't fill them all. They need one open for air[/i] I scanned some more. [i]There![/i] I stealthily ran over to it. I stopped a bit of distance from it just as another scene popped in my mind. [i]Oh come on. This hasn't happened in forever.[/i] "Again girls, your friend is not that bad just because she is a lady."

Spike ran over to me holding a gem, and yelling, "I'll save you my sweet." He then connected it to a fishing pole and lowered it into the hole. [i]Where did he get the pole? Eh, never mind. He has a good idea. Oh great more scenes. I don't think you look quite like that Spike.[/i] He was pulled in by a bite, followed by the others as they grabbed each others tails. I jumped in after Pinkie, holding her tail. Quickly activating the spike in my gauntlet I always wore, I kept from falling on the others as we reached the final area. [i]Why didn't I remember the grappling hook gauntlet when we were facing the hydra. I could've saved myself some bruised ribs.[/i]

We looked around at all the tunnels. [i]Twilight's right, where do we go?[/i] Spike cried out a loud no. [i]Oh geez. My ears. Was that really necessary?[/i] Applejack spoke of going down them all, Rainbow then shot down that idea. "I know, I bet they took Rarity doen the tunnel with the most gems," said Spike.

"That is a good idea and all, but isn't Rarity the only one who can find gems?" I spoke up.

"No, Twilight can copy Rarity's gem finding spell."

"Oh my gosh he's right, Rarity showed it to me the other day" Twilight exclaimed. "Now if I can just remember..." She began casting the spell. Gem impressions began popping up everywhere, with one tunnel having the most. We ran down it. As we got further down the tunnel we heard sobbing. [i]I'm guessing that is Rarity. It doesn't sound terrified though, it sounds...I actually don't know. It's has a nuance I've never heard before.[/i]

We came to a area that had rusted barred doors. Before we could move to them, dogs jumped on the ponies like they were horses from my world. I knocked out the one that tried to jump on me. The others began bucking like broncos, flinging them off and making them run. As we heard noises through one door, Spike grabbed a rock lance and had Twilight become his noble steed. She was annoyed, but she gave him that and bust through the door.

The dogs running to us and giving us back Rarity was unexpected. As I processed the dogs words, I silently laughed. [i]I knew you could be resourceful Rarity, but this was unexpected and priceless.[/i] We left with a huge amount of gems and Rarity.

"Alex was right about you, and you taught me something today." Twilight spoke up as were headed home.

"Oh, how so?" Rarity inquired, surprised.

"Just because you are a lady, doesn't mean you're weak or helpless. In fact just being resourceful and using your wits, you outsmarted them all. Alex tried to tell us that."

"Well, then I must thank you for your vote of confidence, Rider. After I am done with Sapphire Shore's outfits, you can have the pick of the gems you need. Twilight mentioned you needed them for a project."

"That is very generous, but there is no need to thank me. I do need the gems, but give me the ones you don't need. We'll make them work." I replied.

"Nope, I insist you pick the ones you need. If Spike doesn't eat them all first." They all laughed and I relaxed. [i]These ponies and dragon are something. They are all so different, but it works.[/i] [hr]

2 weeks later I found myself in Rarity's boutique. I had come to support Fluttershy. She looked so nervous when she told me of the favor she was doing for Rarity. [i]Aren't models bold and confident on the catwalk and such? I don't think Fluttershy is cut out for this, but one time won't hurt.[/i]

Photo Finish arrived. Took a few pictures of Fluttershy being...timid. No attitude or flashiness, more timid and Photo Finish seemed to prefer that. She only took a few pictures then left. Rarity was disappointed, when Photo Finish dashed in and spoke of finding a new fashion star and making it shine across Equestria. The smile on Rarity's face grew as the photographer left.

"Did you hear that? I am going to shine all across Equestria." She was so excited, jumping repeatedly on Spike's tail. [i]Ouch. Really Spike. Oh young love. I wasn't ever like that though.[/i] As the thought of my first love interest flowed across my mind I sighed at what could've been. Then shook it away. [i]Blast. I am getting sentimental. Besides last I knew she was happy being a journalist and dating some big star. Still, I hope she is happy. She never deserved what I put her through.[/i]

The next day I was sketching in the park. I was going to watch the shoot from afar. I watched as Rarity arrived with Fluttershy. Photo Finish arrived, then not too long after was pushing Fluttershy who was dragging her hooves, and left Rarity looking devastated. I walked up to her, "What happened and what are they doing with my little sister?"

"I'm not the star going to shine across Equestria, it is Fluttershy she wants." She stated sadly.

"Really? Fluttershy is not really cut out to be a model."

Fluttershy walked up, "Oh hey Alex." I nodded. She turned to Rarity, "I can't Rarity."

"Oh but you must. She wants to make you a star. This is a chance of a lifetime. Course we hoped it would be my lifetime, but nonetheless you must not throw it away. You must do this for me. You must, you must, you must!" Fluttershy walked away reluctantly to start the shoot. I looked at Rarity skeptically, then followed.

We ended up at a show. Photo Finish turned to me, "Who and what are you? And why are you here?"

"I'm Rider, her unofficial brother, a human and I'm here to support my little sister," I replied coldly. I made sure she got the message I was not leaving.

"Fine." She then turned back to Fluttershy and directed the stylists. For the next two weeks I made sure I was at all her shows. She was getting to be very popular and a lot of people were using her for advertising and such. I could tell she was hating this though.

After another show, we were walking in Ponyville. Then the paparazzi showed up. [i]Really?[/i] I quickly stepped in front of her. "Go. See if you can fly away." She ended up at Rarity's. I got in by using a window. I reached the main floor in time to see Fluttershy pulled out by Photo Finish. And hear Rarity say "I should be the one mobbed by strangers where ever I go." Ponies burst in looking for Fluttershy, then quickly left when they heard she wasn't there. Rarity looked steamed.

"You know. Green doesn't look very good on you." I commented, startling her.

"Whatever do you mean? I am not wearing green." She said haughtily.

"Hmm, yes. Your eyes though. The blue has an interesting green hue, just hovering on the edges. I think the shade is called jealousy."

"I am not jealous!"

"Really? My mistake." I walked to the door, then paused before leaving. "She is not enjoying being a model. She is only doing this because you asked her to." I left with that.

Later we were at another show. Twilight was there to make her look ridiculous. It was going as planned when someone made the crowds cheer. [i]Wonder what happened. Poor Little Shy. She really hates this.[/i]

In the back room Fluttershy was so mad she kicked a vase. Of course she barely hit it so it was fine. "Oh if only Rarity didn't want me to be a model."

Twilight started to say something when she stopped and stuck her hoof in her mouth. [i]Okay, that was odd.[/i] So I stepped forward, "Little Shy, why don't you talk to Rarity." She opened her mouth to protest. "No. Listen." She closed her mouth. "You think she wants you to be a model, perhaps that is no longer true. Talk to her. Tell her how you really feel, not how you think she wants you to feel, okay?" She nodded. "Good. Now here is your chance."

She turned to see Rarity there. "Are you alright Fluttershy?" She asked worriedly.

Fluttershy looked at me then Rarity. "No, I am not."

"Oh you poor dear. No wonder, that was a terrible runway and everyone was turning on you. It is so awful, because I wanted them to."

"You did?" Fluttershy asked surprised. Twilight again was going to say something, then aborted it by putting both hooves over her mouth.

"I'm jealous! I didn't want to admit it, but Rider pointed it out and I confirmed it to Twilight. I wanted all the attention you were getting. I began hoping you would do something silly to end your career, but when it started happening, all I could think was 'how could I want you to fail at something you love so much'?" I shot my hand out and clamped it over Twilight's mouth.

"Love? Oh Rarity, I hate being a model so much. I was afraid if I quit though, you would be mad at me for not wanting to 'shine all over Equestria'."

"I thought if I told you how jealous I was of your success, you would think I was a terrible friend."

"Never." They then hugged. "Oh if we had just told each other the truth." They promised to always reveal their feeling then using Pinkie's promise. As Photo Finished appeared, Fluttershy quit and they left the photographer bewildered. Then she left.

I carefully released Twilight's mouth. "What is with you?"

"I promised not to tell Rarity or Fluttershy of the others true feelings. I kept almost doing it. Thanks for clamping my mouth on the last one."

"Uh, your welcome." I then left to go do something normal. [i]I have been hanging out with these crazy girls too much.[/i]

That night as I stared at the stars, my thoughts turned to love, spurned on by seeing Spike's infatuation with Rarity 2 weeks ago. [i]I don't think I'll ever be capable of the kind of love between couples. Spying has made me incapable of revealing everything about myself and trusting someone completely. The love of family and friends though.[/i] I thought of Fluttershy. [i]Yes, family love I can do. Little Shy is prime example of that.[/i] I thought of Twilight and her friends [i]The princess said I am in denial...maybe I am. I can't have friends though. Not yet. Perhaps...someday[/i]


	19. Chapter 19

[i]We are on a train being pulled by ponies. Okay, I can understand a stagecoach, but a train? Plus the passenger who gets the best car of the train is a tree. How come I am confused, but not surprised?[/i] "Oh wait, I know the answer," I muttered to myself, "crazy things are the norm here. Of course."

Rarity stalked back from the private car, muttering "I can't believe she gets it a private car, reads to it, and talks to it like a baby. It's a tree. How am I going to sleep cramped with the other ponies and a human?"

"Oh I don't snore Rarity. You won't remember that I'm here." I tried to fruitlessly comfort her. She just huffed. I tuned out the girls and fell into a light sleep. Snapping awake when a door slammed. Then I saw it was just the girls and nothing was wrong except for them being excited, so I relaxed back into sleep.

I woke up early and entered the private train car out of curiosity. [i]Wow, Applejack actually tucked it into bed.[/i] I chuckled as I saw Spike snoring away, sharing the bed. [i]Ah, so he was the door slam. Must have been fed up with the girls talking, and came here.[/i]

Suddenly, the train starting shaking more than usual. I glanced out the window to see stampeding buffalo. [i]They are awfully close.[/i] The car lurched sideways as they hit it. I fell, but immediately rolled into a balanced position. I watched the bed slide back and forth, Spike blissfully asleep. I felt the car slowing then speed up again.

Spike woke up. We looked out the window, the train was getting smaller and we were being pulled away by buffalo. Through a window Spike yelled, "Help!"

We got to near their camp. I was completely on edge. Ponies I could handle, but buffalo? I knew nothing. A small buffalo walked in. She was startled to see me, but spoke, "We mean you no harm. We only meant to get the tree."

I raised my eyebrow. "A lot of work for one tree." My voice was cold.

She sighed. "If you come with me, I'll explain why." She bravely looked me in the eye. "We won't harm you, if you don't harm us." I looked back at her. She was sincere. She was also young. I didn't harm children.

I nodded. We left the car. We walked to the lights in the distance. "My name is Alex Rider. This is Spike."

"I'm Little Strong Heart. I'm curious, I know Spike is a dragon, but what are you?"

"I am a human. I come from very far away. I've only been in Equestria for less than a year. It has been different living among ponies. Then I get kidnapped by buffalo." We reached the camp. Spike wandered off. She sat me down and offered me food. "Sorry, but no. There are things human can't eat, and I don't know if one of them is in there." I pulled some food out of my bag.

She nodded then spoke, "We took the tree, because we don't want another one planted where the settlers are. They planted their orchard right where our ancient stampeding grounds are."

"Can you not move the stampeding area?"

"No, it is the only level place."

"Well, that makes for a complicated situation. If it's the only level place, you need it to stampede, they need it to feed themselves. I can't help you out. Where I live ponies are used to me and listen to me, everywhere else I am strange."

"I understand. We really did not mean to kidnap you."

"And I understand. Unfortunately mistakes can happen." I took my sketchbook out to pass the time.

She looked at my sketchbook as I opened it, "Wow, you're really good at that."

I looked up in surprise, "Oh thanks. I sell pieces and portraits for money. I love doing them."

"I can tell. I'll see you later." I nodded and she left.

Later, Spike arrived with Pinkie and Rainbow. I nodded to them as they came to the campfire. Spike explained what happened. Little Strong Heart came up with some food for Spike. [i]I still don't understand how dragons can eat gemstones. What exactly does it give them? Better fire?[/i] Rainbow then seemed to recognize Little Strong Heart from the train incident.

To explain the situation, we went to the chief. He started explaining, then sort of got stuck on saying the many past generations, that stampeded on those grounds. Little Strong Heart, saved us all from being there all night. "I think they get the idea." He started to explain once more, and got angry at the settlers and couldn't continue. She did though, "They planted apple trees all over it without our permission. The ponies refuse to move the trees and we are stuck here. I realize now though that they can't move the trees, for there is no other place, but it is not fair. We have been here for generations."

I thought Rainbow was still mad at the buffalo, turns out though she was going to fight for them though. [i]I hope they settle this peacefully. It will get messy if the can't.[/i]

The next day we were just about to reach Appleloosa when the others were running towards us with a determined look on their face. "Hi guys." Pinkie cheerfully greeted them.

Fluttershy actually tackled me in a hug. "Oh my. I am so glad you guys are safe!" She had a relieved smile on her face.

"Yes well, we were never actually in danger." I told them. Twilight asked how we escaped from the buffalo. "We didn't."

They gasped as Little Strong Heart jumped from behind a rock. Rainbow told them, "We promised to give the buffalo a chance to talk."

"Oh yeah?" Applejack did not look happy. "About what?"

As Little Strong Heart and Braeburn tried to talk, Applejack and Rainbow started arguing for them. Twilight interrupted them by saying both parties had a good reason for using the land. "There must be something we can do." Pinkie said she had an idea. I blinked [i]Oh dear. I hope this idea works.[/i]

Buffalo, human and ponies gathered around a stage. I was getting as much sidelong looks as the buffalo. [i]This is getting to be annoying. Seems like I'll have to deal with this, in every new place I go.[/i] Spike started playing the piano, then Pinkie began singing about sharing and caring. I face-palmed. [i]Music is good and all, but I don't think this will solve the problem.[/i] I was proven right as the two sides separated to prepare for a fight.

As the girls tried to talk some sense into the ponies, I stood thinking. [i]If the girls will listen to me perhaps there is a chance, all the others will.[/i] The girls came back saying no one would listen. "Is there a chance the buffalo will? I have an idea if they will," I spoke up. They said there was a chance.

We ran to the camp. Rainbow was talking to the chief. "Rainbow I have an idea that can stop the fighting." She nodded at me to continue. "What if they shared the land? Ponies could still have their orchard. For the buffalo, a path can be made in the middle of it that they can use to stampede."

We turned to the chief. He nodded. "I do not want to fight. If the settlers will agree, I think we can work with that." With that he left and the girls turned to me

"How long have you had this idea?" One of them asked.

"For awhile. I didn't think any side would listen to me, because I am a strange creature to them. They seemed to like you, so if you were good with the idea maybe one of them would be too." They nodded in agreement to my words.

"Well hopefully Ah can get my kin ta listen." Applejack said worriedly.

The next morning, the girls ran to the sheriff. After a bit of arguing, they agreed. They didn't really want to fight, but it seemed like the only option. "What are we going to do with all these pies though?" One of the ponies asked. [i]Really, pies as weapon? I am actually grateful though. I do not want to see a bloodbath.[/i]

"Why not offer them to the buffalo as a peace offering?" I spoke up. They looked at me in surprise then started agreeing. So, a path was made, apples pies were given, and Bloomberg was planted.

Twilight walked up to me with Little Strong Heart. "Thank you for helping us avoid fighting and help us get along with the settlers, Rider." The young buffalo told me.

I knelt down. "I am trained to fight, but I don't enjoy it. I am glad that you and the others were open to my idea. I hope peace stays with you for along time." She nodded and ran off stopping to wave to Rainbow and Applejack.

"These past few days weren't what I was expecting, but I am glad everything turned out well." Commented Twilight.

"Indeed. You ponies are quite remarkable, for you turned an enemy into a friend, in just two days." I replied.

"Well, friendship is a very powerful force. It is even working on you. Though you are in denial of that."

"I am not ready for friends. I may never be. Are you willing to work on me, stay with me for that long?" I was doubtful of that.

She turned and looked me in the eyes and said just one word, "Yes."

My heart pounded, for 3 people had said that same word in answer to that same question, albeit slightly different. One was dead, the others two I had pushed away in fear. The words built in my throat, threatening to do so again. The images though of the heartbroken eyes of Tom and Sabina flashed through my mind, and as it morphed into each of the girls, and I realized I couldn't do it. I couldn't break their young innocent hearts. So I remained silent, broke her gaze, and stared at the sunset, hoping I wouldn't eventually shatter. [hr]

[i]Why in the world did Twilight make me come? I do not like Princess Celestia.[/i] I said in an isolated area of SugarCube Corner, far away from the princess, glaring. My glares must have recovered from their slump because ponies were giving me a very wide berth. Except, for a certain lavender unicorn. I upped it a notch, she just raised an eyebrow. [i]Seriously? When did she become immune to me?[/i]

"Will you please say hello, at least? I do not understand why you don't like her." She was exasperated.

"No." [i]I do not like her because she sent me here to make friends, and her plan is working a little too well I think.[/i] My glare turned into a scowl.

She sighed then walked back over the the princess's area, pausing to let Fluttershy in. They reached the princess, and she brought out a bird cage. Some weird bird was in it. It looked sick. [i]I wonder if Fluttershy will be able to resist treating it.[/i] As the princess left, I escaped to the kitchen and ate some of the food.

After I ate my fill, I headed to the park to sketch. My wings were done and ready to test. The princess's visit made Twilight and I agree to take a break today though. I was observing the park, hoping for a new idea when I saw that weird bird thing running around, with Twilight and Fluttershy chasing it. [i]Oh that bird is smart. Good luck girls you need it.[/i] I gave up on the park. I headed to the fountain in town.

There I found the rest of the girls. As I sat on the edge of the fountain, the bird thing ran up and perched on the very top of the statue. The two chasing ponies after it, arrived not too long after it, searching. "Girls?" They looked at me, and I pointed up. Then moved backwards so I could look at it. [i]Oh my it looks worse than before.[/i]

They gasped and Fluttershy cried out, "Philomena come down from there! You'll hurt yourself!" It coughed, pretended to die, then made itself fall from the statue. Fluttershy rushed to catch it. As it fell it burst into flames and became ashes. I raised an eyebrow. [i]Is she a phoenix? That looked a lot like one of the fabled cycles of the creature.[/i]

The princess arrived. As Fluttershy and Twilight argued over who's fault it was, Celestia walked over to the ashes then spoke to it. "Oh stop fooling around Philomena, you're scaring everypony." The ashes then rose up and transformed into a phoenix. I smirked. [i]I was right.[/i]

As Fluttershy asked what it was, Celestia turned to me, "Perhaps you would like to explain, Rider?"

I nodded, "Sure. Fluttershy, that is Philomena. She is a phoenix, a majestic and magical bird. Most of the time, they look like that. Every so often they shed all their feathers, and burst into flames, renewing themselves. It is a life cycle for them. I never thought I would see one. They are just a myth where I come from." She hovered over me so I held out my arm. Philomena landed on my arm. "You are amazing. Do you mind if I sketch you?" She shook her head, so I quickly got out my things and began sketching her, ignoring the rest.

When Philomena made the guards laugh though, on Rainbow's request, I laughed as well. [i]Wow, though. Philomena is amazing.[/i][hr]

The day has finally come to try flying. I had done the extension and retraction of the wings over and over again. The wings themselves were made of lightweight yet durable metal unique to this world. The power stones fully charged. Now though I had to see if the engines would get me off the ground, and keep me airborne.

We headed to an empty grass field. If they worked, I did not want to crash into anything. I extended the wings out, then activated the engines. I jumped up and was able to hover a few feet of the ground. I carefully leaned backwards to move back. It worked. I leaned further to go faster, I sped up. Seeing as I was doing alright I straightened, then I leaned forward. I moved forward. I tried turning just slightly and they responded.

I tried to go higher. That was where the trouble began. In going higher, I had less control over my movements. I had to either sacrifice height and keep control. Or sacrifice finer control and have height. I needed both though. Then the power source cut out. [i]Oh, crap.[/i] I landed in roll hard. I groaned and kept my eyes closed. My back hurt from rolling on the pack. I opened my eyes to see Twilight's purple ones. "Alright then," I spoke to her, "first things, first. Increase the longevity of the power source. Then I can learn finesse." She nodded and I let my head fall onto my arms, groaning.

A week later, I was about to bang my head on something in frustration. Twilight was somewhere in town and I had chosen to study some more. For some reason I was getting nowhere on the power gems. So, in order not to break something I took out another book, this one on the older way of spell casting using matrixes. I wanted to see if I could put a spell into my pack and have it continue permanently.

[i]Spells work on me now, but they still fade too fast. Plus, some spells aren't mean to last long. If I am going to fly like a pegasus, I need to be able to walk on clouds like a pegasus.[/i]

Twilight walked in later humming, a joyful look on her face. "I am guessing your day went well," I commented to her as I closed my book.

"Yes I did. Remember when I told you of how I got my cutie mark?" I nodded to her question. "Well Rainbow had done her first rainboom at that very same time. If that boom hadn't happened I would have failed my exam. All of the other girls got their cutie mark too, from the effect of seeing that rainbow and explosion."

"Wow, seems like you were all connected before you even met. That's pretty amazing."

She nodded excitedly, "I know, right?" She trotted of happily.

I watched her go, a thoughtful look on my face. [i]Amazing, connected since you were little fillies. That connection has only grown stronger now.[/i] I thought back to all the things I have seen them do together. I smiled content. [i]Wow, I enjoy being with them. I never thought I would enjoy someone else's company again.[/i] I shook my head. [i]Oh girls, you don't even try and you pull on my heart.[/i]


	20. Chapter 20

I watched as Spike and Twilight walked up the highest hill in Ponyville. Spike had his wagon full of stuff for the girls. [i]Hmm, he really has earned that title of number one assistant.[/i] I tuned out and watched the stars, then the meteor shower. [i]Once in 100 years...I am glad I was brought here when it happens and I can enjoy it. It is beautiful.[/i]

The shower ended and the girls were socializing. Spike though was sound asleep. Everyone headed home. Twilight tucked in Spike then went to her studies. I fell asleep on the balcony, it was more my bed than the actual one I had.

I woke up and headed inside to see an owl near Twilight's study area. [i]That's new.[/i] I noticed a note near him with my name. I walked over and read it. [i]So, Twilight has a new junior assistant. He'll be good for her nighttime studies.[/i] I looked at the owl to see it staring at me. We blinked at each other. "Nice to meet you. My name is Rider. I'll be seeing you around." It nodded and I left for my workout.

I had trained longer today, so it was quite late in the morning when I returned. I entered the library to see Spike talking to the owl. He stalked off, claiming he had eyes in the back of his too, and ran into the door. "Well, not really, but you know what I mean!" He slammed the door as he left.

"What was that about?" I asked the bird. it just went 'who'. "Oh never mind. I'm taking a shower. Maybe when Twilight returns, we can test the wings again." I went to the bathroom. After Twilight introduced Owlicious to her friends, we did test them. This time I could get off the ground more than a few feet, but the power source still cut off too soon, so I couldn't propel myself anywhere. I couldn't work on the finer flying till, I could stay in the air for longer than 5 min.

So, we studied some more. Owlicious kept helping, as Spike tried to. As Spike ran off to find a quill, I warned Twilight, "He is getting jealous, Miss Sparkle. You need to talk to him." She ignored my words. We eventually left to go to Fluttershy's picnic, Twilight going back to get Spike. She returned without him, mad that he tried to set Owlisious up. "He think you are going to replace him. You have to talk to him Twilight." She agreed to do so later.

We returned to the library to find Spike gone. Seeing his prints were going into the Everfree I went with them. We found Spike at a dragon's cave. [i]How is it, that every time we go in this blasted forest we end up running away from something?[/i] We reached safety and all was explained and forgiven. Spike then fell asleep writing a letter to Celestia. I shook my head in amusement. [hr]

The next week we were studying power gems as yet again previous ones didn't last long. [i]I don't get it. We've used multiple gems, one big gem. Why aren't they working? I just need a working power source. A gem that is self-sustaining. Oh that is an idea. [/i]We had been using gems that Twilight had infused with magic. We had tried infusing them with larger amounts, but it still wasn't working. A knock sounded. Twilight answered it to find Pinkie doing a singing telegram for Gummy's birthday. [i]I don't like crocodiles, or alligators, but Gummy is pretty cool.[/i] I turned back to the book we were studying when I stiffened in shock. [i]I missed my birthday. By a couple months. Oh crap, I hope Pinkie doesn't ever think to ask me about my birthday. I hate celebrating it.[/i]

Twilight returned, "Hmm, Pinkie's parties are fun. I think we'll go and take a break tomorrow." I nodded. She turned to me a light-bulb seeming to go off. "Hey, when is your birthday?"

"Doesn't matter. I don't celebrate it." She was about to argue when I coldly said, "No. I don't want to celebrate it." She backed off. I never really used that tone anymore unless the topic was untouchable for me. We went back to studying. After a moment I hesitantly brought up my idea. She nodded and began searching specifically for making a power gem self-sustaining.

The next day we partied. That night my thoughts turned to my birthday. The last one I had celebrated had been with Jack. I had just returned from a mission when she had reminded me. It wasn't the happiest day, as all my missions had made so exhausted emotionally and physically. It had been wonderful though as Tom and Jack spent the day with me. I felt tears gather and longing flow through me. I missed them, 10 long years and I still missed them. I had never allowed myself to grieve over Jack though, so that wound was still bleeding. I kept pushing away the pain. Same with Tom. Though he never died, I still lost him by my own choice.

Again, I pushed the pain away and settled to sleep. My dreams were bittersweet, but at least they weren't nightmares.

The next morning I was at Sweet Apple Acres helping set up a surprise birthday party for Pinkie. I helped set up streamers and balloons.

Rainbow flew in yelling about a problem and Applejack slammed the door. Pinkie sounded mad. As Applejack made up a ridiculous story and the girls made construction noises I just shook my head.

Later, Rainbow returned with the star of the party. [i]Whoa. I don't know why, but Pinkie should not look like that. Straight hair just doesn't suit her. And what is with her coat? What happened?[/i] As Fluttershy commented on her lack of excitement she started yelling, "Excited? Excited?! Why would I be excited to attend my own farewell party?!"

The girls started to explain why they had made excuses this morning. As Pinkie saw all the evidence, her hair when all curly again, and she was so excited. "How could I forget my own birthday?" [i]Uh, easy to do when you have a lot on your mind.[/i] "You are all such great friends for throwing me a surprise birthday. How could I have ever doubeted you?"

The girls assured her it was okay and they began to party. I smiled as I watched them. [i]I don't like my own birthday, but it is fun to celebrate the others.[/i][hr]

I sulked and watch Twilight study a spell for the Gala tonight. [i]Wonderful, the time has come. I'm wishing I had thrown the ticket away and been stuck with guards. At least then I could have fun messing around with them.[/i] The other girls arrived and Twilight did her spell. I completely cracked up. Perhaps it was nerves or whatever, but Twilight turning an apple into a carriage and mice into horses just made me laugh.

I waved the others off as they looked at me as if I was some strange creature. I tried to control my laughter. "Sorry, it is nothing really. Go get ready girls."

"You have to get ready too , Rider," Rarity reminded me. That shut off my amusement. I sulked into her house and got ready.

We were riding to the event. I sat on the drivers seat with Spike. He was listing things off to do , but I could tell the girls weren't listening. We arrived. The girls exited the carriage. A surge of pride flowed through me. [i]My, they look amazing. My little sister, teacher, and their friends.[/i] they began singing about the gala. The scenes flowed through my mind again. I sighed, but moved forward to the door. [i]Oh girls. I don't think this night will go quite as some of you have planned.[/i]

They immediately split up after greeting the princess. Although Twilight chose to stay with the princess, I was forced to stay to introduce myself to some ponies. I put on my pleasant mask and endured it. As soon as I could though, I slipped off to have some food and observe the party.

I saw Rarity with some stallion. I frowned at that. [i]He seems stuck-up. Oh, isn't that Prince Blueblood? Yeah, I don't see what Rarity sees. Or at least think she sees.[/i] I walked into another room and saw Rainbow talking with the Wonderbolts. [i]Hmm, lucky her.[/i] I silently moved to another room in time to see Pinkie bounce in through another door. She starting singing, hopping, and dancing everywhere. I sighed as she noticed the glares.

I walked up to her. "You alright?"

"No, this isn't quite what I expected." She answered sadly.

"Unfortunately these parties are quite different from yours. They are quite proper and formal. Another word I believe is boring."

I was going to continue when she perked up, "That's it. I just have to spice it up and make it fun." She ran off beofre I could raise a protest.

I face-palmed. [i]That was not what I was going for.[/i] I walked back to the room that had the VIP area to see Rainbow looking very frustrated. It was quite loud in this room, so I left. I passed by the entrance to see Twilight looking sad and frustrated, as the princess had to continue greeting guests. I sighed in boredom as I leaned against a table. [i]So bored. This is definitely how I expected the night to go for me.[/i] I pony watched sipping on a drink. The stares were making my nerves go nuts, so I stared back and enjoyed watching them squirm. I wanted to do some pranks or something, but I needed these darn ponies to like me, so I could freely roam if I chose.

Then Pinkie's voice suddenly sounded everywhere, singing of the pony poky. I watched as the Prince made Rarity put her scarf over the spilled liquid and open a door for him. [i]Oh boy. I hope Fluttershy and Applejack are having better luck. Oh yeah. I was going to escape to the garden.[/i] I walked outside, I noticed Applejack having trouble making sales, then as I walked into the garden I saw Fluttershy having no luck with the animals. I walked up to her, "So, what are you doing?" I noticed she had a rope. [i]Is that a [b]net[/b]?[/i]

"The animals won't come out, so I will lure them out. Then we will be friends and they will LOVE ME!" She started manically laughing and random thunder sounded. Then she tripped and fell into her own net.

I stood next to her as she hung in the air. "So, if I cut you loose, will you promise to calm down and try to talk to the animals normally, not this slightly terrifying way?" She nodded. I tilted my head skeptically, but cut her loose. Still a bit terrified of this Fluttershy, I headed to the lawn.

I bought a couple fritters from Applejack. "Thanks Rider." I nodded at her. I stayed by her and ate my fritters, enjoying the night air. Rarity came with Mr. Stuck-Up. She tried to get him to buy the treats, but he refused. As he spit out the bite he took and spouted something about a royal tongue and common food, I felt like punching him. [i]That was uncalled for. Even if he didn't like it he should have the grace to say it politely. Some prince.[/i] I turned to Applejack, she was muttering about her foods being just as good as the buffet's and pushing her cart off.

[i]Oh boy. Why do I get the feeling something big is going to happen?[/i] I walked into the main area where I could Pinkie setting up a turn-table. Rainbow was still trying to get the attention of the Wonderbolts. I just stood on the aisle rug near the door, trying to enjoy the architecture of the place. [i]That statue looks like no pony I've seen. Legs are to skinny.[/i]

Pinkie started her music trying to get the party more lively. I chuckled as Applejack carted in a huge cake, talking of the guests hoity-toity tongues . Pinkie did a dive jump thing, hit the cart, and sent the cake flying. I watched wide-eyed as it arced towards Rarity and the prince that had just walked in. I dived in front of Rarity, who the prince was trying to use as a shield. I got a face-full of tasty apple cake. "Hey, great cake Applejack. Sorry most of it was wasted," I called to the farm pony, wiping frosting from my face. She just nodded eyes wide and mouth open.

I watched as Rarity reached her boiling point, and yelled at the prince. [i]Haha. Royal pain sounds right.[/i] As he spoke of me staying away from him as he had just gotten groomed, she turned to me, "Pardon me Rider, but could I have some of that cake?" I gave her a piece from my shoulder. She promptly turned and smashed it into his face. He fell back in horror and hit a statue. It promptly tipped.

Dash tried to catch it, and caused columns to fall like dominoes, and the statue broke anyway. As the princess walked in with Twilight, Fluttershy burst in with stampeding animals, a look of rage on her face. [i]Okay, she did not calm down.[/i] I made a mental note to never make Fluttershy that mad.

As chaos began, Celestia leaned down to Twilight and said, "Run." Twilight whistled and we ran out the door and out of the party.

We ended up at a doughnut shop. Spike was already there. He asked how the night went, how was their best night ever. They began to tell their stories. "That sounds like the worst night ever," commented Spike at the end. The girls agreed and began laughing. Twilight was worried the princess was mad.

"That was the best Grand Galloping Gala ever," exclaimed the princess. "It is always boring. I was hoping you girls could liven it up. Though it may not have turned out as you hoped, it still turned out well for these group of friends."

"Yes, well being with friends has made this terrible night into the BEST NIGHT EVER!" They all exclaimed.

"Do you agree Alex?" Twilight turned to me where I was leaning against a window munching on a doughnut or three.

"Hmm, yes. I thought it was going to be the worst night ever, but you girls turned it into something memorable." I turned to Rarity. "I am sorry though that the wonderful tux you made me got ruined."

"Oh it is fine, darling. You saved me from being creamed by cake. I'm grateful for that. In my opinion, you are the prince."

"Oh I don't know about that. How about a dark knight? Suits me more don't you think?" I did a silly pose and all the girls agreed and laughed. [i]Hmm, best night ever indeed. Maybe, it is because I spent it with the ones I care about.[/i]


	21. Chapter 21

As summer approached, my nightmares were getting worse. It was to the point that I avoided sleep if I could. It always got that way around this time.

It wouldn't be as bad if I had properly grieved over Jack, and gotten therapy, instead I went on a SCORPIA hunt and pushed away the pain, using anger and grief as fuel. Now I am paying for it. Before, I filled this time with any type of mission avoiding the desert and staying away from my house. I didn't have that here though, so my nightmares were terrible. Jack's death was prominent, but mixed in was a bunch of things from missions over the years haunting me.

This morning Twilight looked at me worriedly. My lack of sleep was getting obvious. "It'll pass Miss Sparkle. It is always worse around this time." I turned and pointed out the window, "Besides you have other things to worry about." Pink clouds and weird rain was appearing.

We walked to the farm, Twilight studying a spell along the way. She then cast it once we reached the farm. It failed. Spike suggested giving up. Twilight then had Rainbow gather all the clouds in one area, Applejack lasso it to earth, and fluttershy herd the animals to eating the clouds and popcorn.

"You see Spike, we should never give up. There is nothing we can't overcome if we all work together," Twilight spoke. Spike burped up a letter. Twilight gasped, "Come on. The princess wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately."

We arrived at the castle. The princess looked very worried. [i]Must be something terrible if she looks like that. She usually so collected.[/i] She took us to the hall of stained windows. We neared the vault at the end. She explained about Discord. She wanted the girls to use the Elements to stop him. She mentioned they had unlocked the full potential of them using their friendship.

Twilight agreed and Celestia unlocked the vault. [i]Nice, I finally get to see what they look like in person.[/i] She opened the case and it was empty. Everyone gasped. [i]Well...that throws a kink into everyone's plans.[/i] Celestia spoke of nothing making sense.

A deep laugh sounded out across the hall. My hand hovered over my weapons. I had no idea if they would work against Discord, but it was soothing motion. "Sense? Making sense is no fun at all."

"Show yourself Discord!" Celestia was grim and angry.

"Did you miss me Celestia? I missed you. It is quite lonely being imprisoned in stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you? Because I don't imprison people in stone." He had made one of his likenesses come to life and was appearing all over the different windows. He began listing everyone strengths. Then he surprised me. "And then there is Alex Rider. A human with a second chance at life. Nothing to lose and a lot to gain. Constantly protecting others. Is it worth it?" I tensed as his words.

"Stop stalling Discord! Where are the elements of Harmony?" Celestia was mad.

"Oh so boring Celestia. Fine I'll tell you, but I'll tell you my way." He stated a riddle and disappeared.

Twilight believed the elements were hidden in the palace labyrinth. [i]Why do you even have one? I am not sure it is that easy.[/i] I followed them anyway. We reached the entrance. Rainbow was about to fly over when her wings disappeared. Then Fluttershy's. Then Rarity and Twilight's horns disappeared. I was really on edge now. [i]Dang, how powerful is this guy if he can take wings and a horn away?[/i]

He appeared in person. As he started talking of rules and games I realized this wasn't a good idea. He then cried good luck and disappeared. [i]He has something up his sleeve. He is making this too easy for them, even without wings and magic, they still are formidable.[/i] I was proven right as they were separated by rising hedges. I was also stuck on the outside. I could try climb, but the hedge was made of thorns, and slicing up my hands wasn't a good idea if I wanted to help the girls. Twilight yelled of reaching the middle as fast as each could, then it was silent.

Discord appeared and I shot at him. He dodged, "How rude and I just wanted to say hi."

"What are you doing with the girls? You better not hurt them." I was once more Alex the Spy, for the girls were in danger and I couldn't protect them.

"Oh I won't hurt them. Change them maybe, but hurt them? Never." I was about to speak when he continued, "Was it worth it? Protecting the unknowing and uncaring masses. Saving them time and time again, while losing all you cared about. Especially Jack"

"Shut-up!"

"I could bring her back." Jack appeared in front of me, looking at me with her smile and crazy red hair. My heart was squeezing in pain.

"Jack?" Her arms spread in a gesture for a hug, I tried to move but couldn't. She remained silent.

"You can have her back, you just need to leave Equestria."

I squeezed my eyes shut, my heart breaking. I wanted her back so much. She was the only who was always there, when my uncle went on his trips and didn't take me with him. She took care of me. In a way, she was my mother.

"I..." The girls flashed through my mind. Twilight with her books and teaching me, Fluttershy with her animals and calling me big brother, Applejack's country twang and hard work, Rainbow's boldness and daring, Pinkie's randomness, Rarity's fashion and generosity. "I can't leave them. I won't leave them. So, where are they Discord?"

"Oh, I was hoping I could just make you leave. Looks like I am going to have to do this a different way." With that, he touched my forehead and everything went black.

[b]Now, Discord had only meant to make Alex sleep till all the elements were turned. Alex had been avoiding sleep because of his nightmares, waking up as soon as they began. With the sleep spell though he couldn't wake up. Unknown to Discord, Alex's worst torture had begun...[/b]

[u]I woke up chained to a chair, wires in my arms hooked to machines for measuring. I looked down, I was fifteen again. I struggled, knowing this was a dream, but unable to escape it. I couldn't seem to wake up. The door opened. Razim walked in. "No, no, no. Please not again." I begged to no one.

"Well, it seems my dream has come true. I've always wanted to torture a teen to find my unit of measure for pain." Razim smiled at me cruelly.

"You're a sick, messed up bastard." I spat out, even knowing the outcome already, I couldn't help my comment.

The scene jumped. I was again watching a video of Jack escaping the cells we had been in and driving off, never knowing it was a set-up. Julius was there taunting me with the button the would detonate the bomb in her vehicle. Again my pleas fell on deaf ears. The button was pushed and fire, smoke, and shrapnel were once again was all I could see of Jack, I screamed in pain. My heart once again being ripped apart. The scene faded to Julius's laughter and Razim talking of needing a new measurement, due to my level of pain.

I was sobbing. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Tom trying to comfort me, then fall as he was shot in the chest. Unlike the reality though, here life faded from his eyes and I could do nothing.

The scenes began rapidly changing. To seeing Wolf shot, Sabina's terrified eyes when she had been kidnapped. Training in SCORPIA, then hunting them down as I learned the truth, and after they killed Jack. My parents were there, I begged them not go on the plane, knowing a bomb had been planted.

Missions flew through my mind, rescuing those that had been kidnapped, retrieving info, stopping bombs, stopping insane plots of mass terror and revenge. Stopping massacres, gangs, drug deals. Different terrain of jungles, deserts, forest, lakes, snow, all kinds and whatever dangers that came with it also appeared.

Different types of torture flowed through my mind. Waterboarding, whipping, starvation, whatever. You name it I had probably had it done or threatened to me.

It just continued. Everything I had ever buried in my mind in the past 11 years of spying unearthed itself and repeated. I couldn't take it, I pleaded to be let go, but I was trapped.

Then Ponyville appeared. Horrors that belonged in my world transferred to this peaceful town. It no longer felt like a dream though. Everything seemed real. As i passed through the town, I reached the library. To see my greatest fear. The girls still and lifeless. Wounds across their bodies.

At that moment, I could no longer deny it, or push it away.

I loved them. They had gotten past all my defenses without trying. They were just themselves and my heart chose them. They were the friends and family I had secretly and silently yearned for.

Ice flowed through me and I screamed.[/u][hr]

(Twilight's POV)

As I went through the labyrinth and my friends appeared, I could tell something was very wrong. The color was off on everyone, and they were acting weird. [i]I just have to find Dash and Alex, and then we can look for the elements.[/i]

As I carried Rarity's boulder, the ground suddenly shook and the labyrinth walls fell. Discord appeared from the dust. "Somepony broke the no wings, no magic rule. Game's over and you didn't find the elements. Looks like we are in for a storm of chaos."

I looked around and saw only 4 of my friends. "Where is Rainbow Dash and Alex?!" I yelled at Discord.

"Oh, there goes your friend Rainbow." He pointed to Dash flying off. "And here is your friend Alex." He snapped and Alex appeared, but he wasn't moving.

I ran over to him. His face had an expression of pain and there were tear tracks."What did you do to him?" I shouted at Discord.

"Do to him? Nothing really, I just put a sleep spell on him."

[i]Sleep spell?[/i] My eyes widened in horror. I tried to wake him up. He didn't respond. [i]No, no, no! His nightmares. He said they are usually worse around this time.[/i] I turned to Discord, "Wake him up! You don't know what you are doing to him!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that. It's a special spell, only by the elements can he wake."

"You're not playing fair. How are we supposed to find the elements if you take away the labyrinth?"

He laughed, "Oh you thought the elements were in the labyrinth?" He snapped again and we were back to when he was saying the riddle. Then we were back outside, "I never said they were in the labyrinth. Keep trying Twilight Sparkle, maybe the magic of friendship can help you. Now if you excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak." With that he was gone, and chocolate milk started raining,

[i]Think, Twilight, think. Find the elements back where you began, back where you began.[/i] As I listened to my friends being not themselves I realized I just want to go home. A light-bulb went off. "Home, where it all began. Ponyville." I quickly gathered the girls and levitated Alex and started to Ponyville.

Just as we were about to reach it, I got run over by the long legged bunnies. Fluttershy made a mean comment as I dropped Alex. Suddenly the moon came up even though it was the middle of the day, then the roads became slippery. The sun rose and I realized the roads were now soap.

"Beautiful isn't it? This is the new and improved Ponyville. These are only my first changes." Discord appeared and I glared at him.

Pinkie slid by making a comment of not having fun. Discord made a comment of Ponyville being the chaos capitol of the world as the moon came up again. "Not if I have anything to say about it," I declared after Discord left. Fluttershy made another mean comment and laugh as she passed. [i]I am glad Alex isn't awake to see you like this Fluttershy. He'd find a way to kill discord.[/i]

I sighed and collected Alex. We continued to Ponyville and the library in the dark. We reached the library just as the sun came up. "Oh we finally made. Will everyone just please, please, please go inside." I opened the door and levitated Alex to his bed. I watched as the others filed in and their colors faded. Rarity refused to come in without Tom, her diamond, so I carried it in. It busted my door.

As Spike found the book I was looking for, Fluttershy took it and all the others helped keep it away from me. Losing my temper, we got into a slight brawl. I ended up with the book. I opened it to find the elements. "They were here all along."

Spike ran up, "This is great, now you can beat Discord and turn everything back to normal." I looked worriedly at Alex, he seemed to be getting worse, slight whimpers escaping him. [i]Before, he was silent during his nightmares.[/i] I walked to him and carefull ran a hoof down his cheek. [i]I'm sorry Alex, just a lit bit longer.[/i]

I quickly put the necklaces on my uncaring friends and gave the loyalty one to Spike. I put the crown on my head. Rarity was still pushing Tom so I grabbed it with my magic and threw it out the window of the smaller balcony.

Discord appeared. "Well, well, well. You found the elements of Harmony." He began taunting us. I gathered the girls and tried to use the elements. It failed. As we separated a tear fell from my eye and my heart broke. I walked home and Discord taunted me.

I reached the library. I walked to Alex, "Sorry Alex, I failed. Maybe the princess can help you." I walked to my room. Took out a suitcase and threw the crown thing in the trash. "Pack your things Spike. We're leaving. We're going to stop in anterlot, then go who knows where." Spike just moaned. "Spike?" I looked at him

He was curled up with a pile of scrolls next to him. "I can't move. The princess has been sending these since I came upstairs." He burped another scroll. "Make it stop."

I read the scroll, and another, and more. They were all my reports since I had moved to Ponyville. "Why would she send them back?" I began reading them out loud. As I did I could feel hope returning to me.

"Oh my goodness. I get it now. Discord has split us apart because he knew our strength lies in our friendship. I used to believe that the fate of Equestria didn't rely on me making friends now I know the opposite is true. Now I know I have to fight for my friendships. For them. For me. For Alex. For Equestria!" I looked at Spike curled up in his bed. "Oh. You stay and rest here Spike."

I ran downstairs. I looked at Alex, he was sweating now. [i]Soon, Alex soon.[/i] I ran out the door. I restored my friends one by one. Rainbow Dash gave us a chase, but we caught her. We did a group hug when we realized she was normal. As dancing buffalo went by I stated, "Maybe it's a little early for a group hug."

We faced Discord. Again he was taunting us. As he grabbed the others and dragged them to him, I teleported and constructed a shield around my friends. We then used the elements once more and he was turned to stone. As the statue fell, I turned to the girls and smiled.

Then I turned and began running to the library my friends following confused. We were getting close when Alex burst out, looking around frantically. I called as we ran, "Alex, over here!" He immediately turned our direction, then he surprised me. He ran up and hugged me. I hugged him back.

Then his words sent pain through my heart. "I thought all of you were dead." I gently pulled back.

'Why did you think that?" I could tell he was about to close up again. "No, Alex." He looked at me in surprise. "Don't shut us out. Let us in. We care about you." I looked around at the others. They nodded. "Please, we want to help." I had never seen him look so broken. He was always collected, even after his worst nights, he had control.

(Alex POV)

I stared at the girls around me. Images of my nightmares still floating around my mind. I felt raw and exposed. The nightmares had stripped me bare. All the shields, walls, and masks were gone at this moment. My heart was in pieces. [i]Can I...can I really let them in?[/i] I reached out and touched the gem in Twilight's crown. I could actually feel the magic in the air, and it felt like the essence of each pony in front of me, bound together.

I took a deep breath, then spoke, "You already know of my nightmares." She nodded. "I want to hate Discord, but I don't think he meant to do what he did. He just wanted me out of the way so he could change you girls." They looked uneasy at that. "From your reaction, I'm guessing he succeeded for a time." They nodded. "Well, you're fine now. So that is good."

I looked around Ponyville trying to find the courage to speak. Fluttershy leaned against me, "Its okay, Alex. You don't have to tell us."

"No, I do." I looked back at the girls. "Almost 12 years ago, I was forced into being a spy. I could've said no, but then I would've lost Jack. She was my mother, sister, and friend rolled into one." I took a shaky breath. "That first year was terrible, but I had Jack and my best friend Tom. I also met a wonderful girl who supported me. I tried to have a relationship with her, but I pushed her away for safety's sake. Same as Tom." My hands clenched. "Jack though, I lost her when someone killed her to torture me." The girls gasped in horror at that. "They allowed me to stop being a spy, but I chose to go on. I wanted revenge. I wiped out an organization that promoted acts of terror. When that was done, I was empty I had nothing left to lose, and I felt I had nothing to gain, so I stayed a spy and took all the missions I could, burying in my mind all the terrors I faced."

"How did you get here then?" Twilight spoke up in my silence.

"I died. This world is my second chance." They looked at me in surprise. "I was killed in action, just completed my mission, but couldn't escape fast enough. I was happy to die." Fluttershy whimpered at that. "Then I woke up to a white talking alicorn. Your princess."

"She sent you here to learn from me about Equestria. Right?"

"Partially."

"Huh?"

"At the time, she gave me an ultimatum. I could learn about Equestria by living in Canterlot, and constantly being under guard, or I could be her student's guard and live freely."

"You're only here because you didn't want to live under constant guard?" All of them looked sad at that. "And you are forced to be my guard?"

"At first, yes. Now though, no." They looked hopeful. "Celestia sent me here to make friends, that was her true goal. At the Running of the Leaves, she gave me a choice I could leave Ponyville and no longer be a guard, or stay. I forgot her words till the first day of spring, then I made my choice to stay. I had grown fond of you all."

Twilight hesitated then asked again, "Why did you think we were dead?"

"I told you of my choice to stay for two reasons. One, to stall. Two, my nightmares in my forced sleep." I paused. Then looked at the sky. "My nightmares consisted of almost every horror I ever faced. With Jack's death the most prominent." I looked back down at the girls. "What horrified me the most though is when my dreams shifted to Ponyville. Horrors that don't belong here were happening everywhere and it seemed real. I ran into the library to see all of you dead." I couldn't continue and just held Fluttershy. All of them gathered around me.

"We are fine, Alex." Twilight tried to soothe me.

"It wasn't just the fact you were dead that horrified me, though that was terrible." They looked at me intently. "It was because I cared about you, all of you. In a little less than a year, all of you have teared down every wall I have ever put up, and that terrifies me. Just a dream tore my heart apart. If I really lost you all..."

Twilight threw her hooves around me. "We are here Alex. I know that you will protect us in any way you can. Let us help you though. Let us show you that you don't have to be terrified each day that you'll lose us."

"What if I do lose one of you? I could ne-" Twilight interrupted me.

"Then the others will help you. Unfortunately loss is always a possibility, but you learn to cherish each moment."

I sighed. "You know you sound just like your mentor, and with that crown even more so."

"That is a wonderful compliment. Though I am not sure it is one, considering you don't like her."

I let out a hoarse laugh. "It was one Twilight." She grinned at me calling her that. "Oh, wipe that grin off your face." All the girls laughed.

"Will you let us in Alex? Call us friends and be our friend in return?"

I hesitated, then smiled. It was no doubt a little broken, but a smile. "It'll take time for me to learn to be a true friend and let you in completely, but yes I can do that."

The girls then knocked me over in a giant hug. For the first time in 12 long years, the ice completely melted from my heart. It was in pieces, but the girls were turning it into something beautiful.[hr]

I watched as the girls walked up the aisle to unveil the new window. I smiled at them. [i]Perhaps, friendship is really the key to the elements. Strangely enough, it was the key to my heart. Now to slowly put it back together the right way. With them.[/i]


	22. Chapter 22

I walked into the library as Twilight yelled with horror, "I'll be tardy."

"Late for what?" I asked setting my bag of paint supplies down.

She sped down the stairs. My eyes widened slightly at her speed. "I'll be late sending the princess a friendship report for this week, if I don't send one before tonight. I have never been late with an assignment."

I looked at Spike, he shrugged. I tried to reassure her. "You are the most dedicated student ever. I am sure she'll understand if you miss one deadline. Most teachers do. Besides, did she actually say you needed to send one every week?"

"I am afraid to take that chance. This is the ruler of all of Equestria we are talking about. She holds my fate." She seemed to freeze, then spoke, "What if she doesn't forgive me, what if she gives me a test to prove my dedication and I fail? She'll send me back to magic kindergarten!"

"Twilight!" She snapped out of her imagination. "Celestia does not strike me as one who will punish someone for a small mistake."

"This isn't something small! It is huge!"

"Alright then, how about this? We look for a friendship problem and try to solve it." She almost ran out the door to do so. "Wait!" She froze. "If we don't find one, we'll send a note to the princess. In it you can apologize for not having a report, but that you are still dedicated to learning of friendship. Then you go about the rest of the day with me. We can do something fun. How does that sound?"

"Acceptable. Now let's go!" She ran out. I quickly followed.

She trotted through town muttering to herself. We heard Rarity scream. Twilight dashed over and bucked the door open. "Don't worry Rarity, I'm here." I stayed outside. Twilight needed to solve a problem now, not me. I could do that another day. Twilight ran out muttering about finding someone else. [i]Oh dear.[/i]

We ended up at Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow Dash was destroying an old barn. Applejack told me about the other day, said she was going to have Rainbow do demo. Twilight apparently didn't know that, as she sped over, stopped Rainbow mid-flight and started talking. Rainbow then flew off and dived. [i]Holy crap. That was a rainbow nuke.[/i] Twilight walked towards me with hairs out of place.

"You okay?" I reached out and smoothed the hairs.

"Thanks, and no." She sighed. "Oh I know. Fluttershy! She always has some fear she is trying to get over. Let's head there." She trotted off. [i]Eh, I'm not sure I want you near my sister in your state.[/i] I followed her to make sure my sister didn't develop a new fear from Twilight's visit. We arrived as Fluttershy was attacking a bear, or so it seemed. Twilight walked off stressed. I looked at my little sister now massaging the bears shoulders. [i]Really, all that to get a bear to relax? It almost looked like you snapped his neck, not cracked it.[/i]

I found Twilight completely stressed laying on a bench. "The day isn't over yet, the day is almost gone!" She surged up in a panic.

"Twilight!" She looked at me with slightly twitchy eyes. "I want you to follow what I do." She nodded. "Breath in," she copied me, "now breath out." She exhaled. "Good now do that a couple times. She did so. "Better?"

"That actually helped. I still need to find a problem though."

"True, but things always look worse when you're panicked. We'll find something, just don't make something happen by panicking."

Spike walked up. He held a pastry box. "Hey Twilight, Alex. No luck finding a problem?" We shook our heads. "Oh well. Why don't you take a break. It is time for Fluttershy's picnic. Why don't you see your friends?"

"My friends! Great idea." She grabbed the box and ran off. I quickly followed, she was still completely stressed.

Unfortunately her friends weren't taking this seriously. As she teleported away, I nearly swore. "Where did she go?"

"Does it really matter Alex?" One of the girls asked.

"Yes! I've been trying all day to soothe her fears, and help her find a problem to solve. She is really stressed over this girls. I am worried she is going to do something crazy."

"This is Twilight we are talking about," said Rainbow, "she is the most level-headed pony there is."

"Normally, yes. But when she is stressed like she is now, she comes up with crazy ideas. Now, see you later, as I have to find a stressed out pony." I ran to the library. Spike was there. "Where is Twilight?"

"She just left as I came in, holding her doll. Her eyes looked quite unfocused and there was a weird grin."

"Oh dang it. Spike write a letter to Celestia. Twilight's fear is getting to her."

"I was actually just going to do that."

"Really? You're a great friend to her."

He flamed the letter away. "So are you. You tried to help her all day, when I know you wanted to work on detailing your wings to your taste."

I blinked. "I guess. I just knew I could do that any day, Twilight needed help today." We watched the town through a window. [i]They have gone crazy. Oh, there is the princess.[/i]

The princess flew into the library. Spike and I hid and eavesdropped on the conversation. I sighed in relief now that Twilight's assignment was for when and if a friendship problem came up. [i]What a relief. This level of stress won't ever happen again.[/i] Spike and I ducked out of sight as Twilight looked back at us.

The princess left and Twilight came back in. She gave a hug to Spike, and then looked at me. rolled my eyes then knelt down and opened my arms for a hug. As she hugged me, she whispered, "Thanks for trying to help me today." I patted her shoulder got up and headed to my bed. I started sketching out the girls as they sat around dictating the letter to Celestia. Softly laughing at Spikes attempted postscript. [hr]

Twilight and I had figured out the power cells. Using a matrix, and multiple gems, the power wouldn't burn out, but be recycled repeatedly, giving an almost unlimited power supply. Now, though we had to painstakingly etch it into the metal. One mistake and it blows up on me. We were blessedly taking a break, when Sweetie Belle ran in, talking about Applebloom having 2 special talents.

So we followed her as she stopped to get Rarity then take us to where Applebloom was. when the little filly saw us, she threw a hoop at Twilight. It spun around her horn, and as it pulled away it styled her mane's to Rarity's. Spike popped up out of nowhere with hearts in his eyes. I couldn't help laughing. Twilight gave me a 'really?' look.

The next morning, Applejack came into the library with her little sister. Applebloom now had 3 cutie marks. [i]Whoa, that is odd looking. What is weirder is that she can't stop doing any of them.[/i] Twilight spoke of a book she was reading about equine illnesses. She started looking for it. Spike, as usual, found it quickly.

Twilight flipped through the book. Then read out a passage. [i]The cutie pox. Sounds about right. No known cure...lovely.[/i] Another cutie mark appeared, and Applebloom spoke. My eyes widened. [i]That sounded like French. There are other languages here? How come I never read that in my studies? Did I accidentally skip something? I'll think on that later.[/i] I spoke up, "Let's ask Zecora. She seems to have a cure for almost anything." They agreed and we ran off.

We were in the middle of town, when the pox got worse. They were appearing faster. We watched as Applebloom went about town doing different talents. The Dramatic Trio, as I had dubbed, spoke of hexes and curses. When Spike mentioned the cutie pox, it became a ghost town. Then Zecora's voice sounded. [i]Oh, what a relief. She is here and maybe she knows a cure.[/i]

Twilight explained the situation, and Zecora answered about needing a flower. She thought she had enough, but mysteriously ran short after Applebloom's visit. [i]What in the world was that filly doing alone in the Everfree?! I don't let even the older girls go alone.[/i] She tried to get Applebloom to confess, but no luck.

She then said she had a cure for the pox within the seeds of truth. She brought them out, saying they only bloomed when they were planted and the truth was spoken. As she said this, she gave Applebloom a stern look, not quite a glare though. [i]Ah I get it. She has to tell the truth of how she got the pox, and the flower will bloom.[/i]

Applejack planted the seeds and then yelled out, "Now somepony tell the truth!" Applebloom looked worried. As did Pinkie Pie. She then yelled out something about eating more cakes than she said she did. The plant didn't bloom and Applebloom became a little tornado. Zecora looked very unsympathetic.

Applebloom yelled from within her tornado, "Oh I can't stand it anymore! It's me!" She then confessed of taking the flower and maikng a potion and putting the Heart's Desire in it. The seeds bloomed to a beautiful flower, just to be immediately consumed. As soon as the little filly did, the marks disappeared. She apologized to everyone, as her friends walked up.

She then stated, "I know now, good things come to those who wait." Less than a minute later, "Okay. I've waited long enough. What should we do next?" The CMC walked off, talking of their plans. I chuckled as they passed. [i]Oh, the impatience of youth. Yikes, that made me sound old.[/i] I froze at their next plan.

"Hold it you three!" They looked at me in surprise. "I don't even let the older ones go into the forest alone, so I am coming with you." They started to protest. "Oh hush. I won't hinder your plans. I'll just be there to make sure you all stay safe."

Scootaloo spoke up, "But what if our special talent is fighting off a huge monster and you...will protect us. Nevermind it'll be great to have you." She changed her words as I just stared at her. Something in my expression must have said 'no arguing' because I wasn't glaring.

So I spent the rest of the day at Zecora's hut with three energetic fillies and a rhyming zebra. [i]How does she do that every sentence? [/i] Making sure they didn't add the wrong thing in the potions, and they didn't break anything. Near sunset, I rounded them up to head home. [i]Amazing they didn't lose interest in the middle of the day.[/i]

I flopped into bed after dropping them off. Twilight looked at me, a smile of amusement on her face, "Long day?"

I nodded. "Where do those fillies get their energy? I mean I have endurance, but watching those three is exhausting."

"Well, if it is any consolation, I was able to finish most of the matrix. A little more tomorrow, and then you can test it."

I grinned at that. "Awesome. Can't wait. I'm going to bed now. Don't study too long Miss Sparkle." She agreed.[hr]

[i]Yes! Finally I can really try flying.[/i] The pack now had lasting power cells. A gem and matrix with the pegasi spell was embedded where the pack rested against my back. In addition, I had embedded gems in the wings and two gauntlets. They acted like magnets to allow the wings to follow my arm movements. When my arms were carrying something or I was using one of my guns the wings settled into a neutral position.

Twilight was actually having a hard time keeping up with my pace to the field for testing. I couldn't help it though, I was actually really excited. I've always loved trying out new inventions/gadgets. It was the only part of spying that hadn't been a chore. We reached the field. As I was about to activate the wings, Fluttershy appeared out of nowhere and smashed a helmet on to my head. I took it off and looked at it and then her.

"Safety first. I won't have you getting hurt from not having protective gear, or a helmet at least." She crossed her arms determined.

I looked at her for along moment, then sighed. "Fine, but you don't mind if I make a different one or improve this one to suit my tastes later, do you?" She shook her head no. "Great. This'll do in the meantime." I put it back on and adjusted it. Fluttershy flew to stand next to Twilight.

I activated the wings and engine. I jumped up and began hovering. At a slow pace I began doing circles and laps. When the power didn't cut out, I flew higher. [i]Now to see if the gems in my gauntlet and wings give me more control.[/i] At a slow pace I started doing twists and turns. I definitely had more control, as the wings responded beautifully.

I sped up. Bad choice, as I couldn't maneuver around a cloud. I hit the cloud and my vision was obscured. When the cloud dissipated, I realized I was going down at an angle straight for a tree. I quickly accelerated upwards. [i]Oh dang it, too fast![/i] I hit another cloud. In trying to remove it from my eyes I accidentally hit the power button. The engine cut out and I began to free-fall.

I quickly activated the engines again and leveled out. Headed towards some trees. I did a u-turn. Now, I was speeding to where I had started. [i]Now is a good time as ever to learn to brake.[/i] I pulled my arms forward to slow. [i]Darn it![/i] I slowed too quickly to right myself correctly to stand. I retracted the wings and prepared myself for a painful roll. [i]Oh great. My poor back again.[/i] When I stopped I just lay there.

"Are you alright?!" Fluttershy asked frantically as she ran up to me, Twilight with her.

"Except for a slightly sore back later, yes." I grinned at her. "That was amazing though. Except for losing control and crashing that was awesome!" They looked at me as if I was crazy. "I mean it. Just have to learn control as I speed up and how to land. Which I am going to practice now." With that I got up, patted her shoulder and took to the skies. [i]Okay not quite, but soon I'll be there.[/i][hr]

Hours later, after some crashes and a few breaks to rest, I shakily landed next to girls minus Rainbow Dash. I looked at the finish line set up. "What's with the finish line? Did I miss an announcement of some sort of race today?"

Fluttershy flew up to my level her eyes wide with excitement and sparkling. "Rainbow Dash is choosing a pet. Whoever crosses the finish line first is the one she chooses."

"That is wonderful Little Shy. I know how much you love it when someone adopts one of the animal's you take care of." She turned wide hopeful eyes to me. "No. A pet is not a good idea for me right now. Sorry, sis." She nodded in understanding. "I wonder what pet Rainbow is going to have though."

"Oh look here they come now!" Cried one of the girls. "Whoo hoo, it is the falcon! Yeah!" They all cried. The other animals followed. [i]Hmm, where's Dash though? I expected her to be first.[/i] The girls noticed the same thing.

Twilight produced binoculars. Fluttershy then stole them , then Applejack, who reported there was an avalanche. Fluttershy looked at me in hope. "Sorry, but I'm still not flying steady. I'd probably do more harm than good." She sadly nodded. [i]Darn it! If only I had figured out the power thing faster. I could've been practicing sooner and helped here.[/i]

"Wait! Look!" Cried Pinkie. "It is the turtle, tortoise or whatever."

"It is carrying something on its back." They all began cheering as they realized it was Rainbow. Seeing that they were approaching the finish line slowly they quickly moved it up to them.

They made sure she was alright. She said she was. Then getting off her rescuer, she leaned down and thanked him. Fluttershy presented the falcon. I tilted my head in confusion at her unenthusiastic response.

"He is everything I wanted in a pet, but I said whoever crosses the finish line [i]with [/i]me gets to be my pet." Pinkie agreed enthusiastically. Dash then continued, "And the only who crossed the finish line with me, was the one who stopped to save me when I needed help. The tortoise!" She held him and rubbed noses.

The falcon shook hands with the tortoise and walked off. I smirked at that. [i]Well, he is a good sport.[/i] Then the tortoise smiled slowly at Dash. She named him Tank. Fluttershy walked up "You said you didn't want a pet that couldn't fly because it would keep you grounded."

I stepped forward, "I think Twilight and I can help you with that. We won't give him a pack like mine, but we'll get him flying." I looked at Twilight and she smiled back at me confidently.

We worked on it and we came up with a simple helicopter rotor propelled by magic that could strap to his shell. Both of them were excited. I knelt down to the tortoise and said with amusement, "Looks like we both have to learn how to fly." He gave me his slow smile.


	23. Chapter 23

[i]Grounded? How did I let a timid pony, half my size ground me?![/i] I flopped backwards on my bed feeling like a teen again. I had been flying better, but I still had trouble landing after being at higher speeds. Fluttershy saw one of my worst times. She then proclaimed I needed a break and took my wings. [i]I've only been doing this for a week. How can I get better if she hides my wings?[/i] I scowled at the thought of the bear Fluttershy had put in charge of keeping me from them.

Twilight walked in and noticed my scowl. "Alright then. How about you and I go for a walk?" I nodded and we left.

We walking near the abandoned well, when we heard a filly cry for help. Rainbow then streaked down into the well and then cam back up with the filly. Everyone cheered. [i]Nice one.[/i] As we walked in a different area, my head snapped up at a scream. My eyes widened. A baby carriage headed straight for a cliff. Then a colorful blur grabbed it and slowed it to a stop, just at the edge. [i]Why in the world is there a road going directly to a cliff?[/i]

We overheard Scootaloo saying, "There aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe Rainbow Dash's awesomeness." I rolled my eyes at that and chuckled at Applejack saying modest wasn't one of them. [i]She did good though. Though I think in the right situations, the other girls can do good things too.[/i]

A couple days later I was working on my helmet in the library. Twilight and the girls walked in looking slightly angry. "What's with the angry frowns?"

"Rainbow Dash is starting to get arrogant. The attention is getting to her head." Applejack stated.

"Hmm, yes I've noticed." I answered.

Twilight turned to me, "You saved a lot of people. Did the attention ever get to you?"

"I was a spy. Spies are unknown." [i]To everyone except your enemies it always seemed like.[/i] "If you did something amazing, it was considered a legend. Nothing is ever confirmed, otherwise it makes you a target." The girls winced at that. "Anyway...show Rainbow she is not the only pony who can do heroic things and that heroes are humble. They acknowledge what they have done, but they don't flaunt it"

I walked into SigarCube corner sulking at my failed attempt to get my wings back. [i]Darn bear. Really I would've stunned you by now, if it wouldn't make Fluttershy cry.[/i] I listened as the girls talked of the new hero in town. I tilted my head in question at Twilight. She nodded. [i]Ah, well seems they took my advice.[/i] As Dash left to prove she was a better hero, I turned to my little sister, "Please let me have my wings back. Please? I can't improve if I don't use them."

She sighed. "You promise to be as safe as you can?"

I nodded and brought out my helmet. "See, I improved the helmet to have even better protection, and I built guards for my legs."

"Alright, I'll let you have your wings back." I thanked her. We left, and she told the bear I could have my wings. I quickly grabbed them and put on the pack.

Before I took off, I gently reassured Fluttershy, "I'll be fine. I'm getting better." She gave me a small smile, and I flew off a grin on my face.

I took a break for the parade thing in honor of the Mysterious Mare-Do-Well. As Rainbow confronted the mare I sighed. [i]That is not a good way to prove you're the better hero.[/i] I went to the nearest building and climbed up to the roof. I went from roof to roof to find one with the best vantage point. I wanted to see what Rainbow did when she caught one of them.

I nearly jumped when Rainbow leaped onto the rooftop I was on, to do a sneak attack. She tackled the mare revealing Pinkie. As Dash stuttered in confusion, the others appeared and revealed their roles. As Rainbow asked why and don't they want her to be a hero, I dropped from my perch and answered, "Of course they do. Real heroes though, don't brag."

She admitted she may have bragged a little. "A little!?" All the girls yelled.

"Okay a lot."

They then told her it is great to be good at something, but it is important to act with grace and humility. "Oh I get it. It is also important to act with grace and humility when someone outshines you like Mare-Do-Well." She then wrote a letter to Celestia after scaring Spike and Pinkie.

I shook my head in amusement and took off. [i]Now, to actually land standing after going at a high speed.[/i][hr]

I breathed in the evening air. [i]I love it as it gets closer to night.[/i] Suddenly I was on my back staring into Pinkie's blue eyes. "Okay first off, hello. Second, what is the reason for the tackle?"

"So," she drew out the 'o' into a long syllable. "Twilight's birthday is coming up soon." Unease filled me as I realized why she tackled me. "I was planning a party for her when I realized something huge." She spread her arms wide. "I don't know your birthday."

"Pinkie...I don't like celebrating my birthday."

"Why?"

I was about to make an excuse when I remembered that I was going to try let them in. [i]Might as well try to now.[/i] "The last one I celebrated was when I was fifteen. It was with Jack and Tom. I lost them a few months later. Since then birthdays are something I avoided."

"What if celebrating your birthday with us, is making new memories? Not to replace the old one of you and your friends, but to put new ones of us next to them. You enjoy celebrating us, let's celebrate you."

"Not much to celebrate about me."

"We disagree. Please Alex? Let me throw a birthday party for you. When is your birthday and how old are you turning?"

I sighed. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" She shook her head. "Fine. On February 13th I turned 26."

She gasped in horror. "We completely missed your birthday!" She then dashed off to do who knows what.

I pushed myself up into a seated position. [i]I really hope I don't regret telling her that.[/i][hr]

"We're going to Canterlot! Since Rarity couldn't come here, Pinkie said she could move my birthday party princess also gave us the ballroom to use," Twilight squeaked in happiness as she walked out onto my balcony and told me the news.

"That's wonderful. Speaking of birthdays, I put my present for you in your room. Sorry I didn't wrap it." I told her. As she dashed inside I calmly walked in and packed a bag for the trip.

Suddenly arms wrapped around me, "Thank you so much. I love it. How did you do it though? Spike and I never posed for you."

"I painted it from memory. I imagined you and then Spike in a certain pose and painted it. Turned out very well I have to say," I gave a joking grin. She giggled nodding.

"Come on we have to catch the train." We then ran off to the station.

Later we surprised Rarity. [i]My, her outfit is slightly fancier than usual. What's the occasion?[/i] The girls walked into the room she was staying in. I stayed in the doorway. Twilight loved the simple dress Rarity made for her.

We walked into the ballroom for Twilight's party. As Twilight mentioned another party on the lawn I watched Rarity. [i]Why is she so nervous to be seen? She loves being seen, unless...[/i] As the party began, I watched her constantly glancing out the window. As I was eating my piece of cake a little ways off from the group I watched Rarity slip off from the conga line and out the door. [i]Ah that's why. She has been invited to other party and she doesn't want to be seen at this one.[/i]

The party progressed. I watched Rarity slip back and forth. Then she came back with a croquet mallet. She stuttered to explain. Twilight interpreted her actions as a business maneuver. As Rarity grabbed on to that explanation and went to walk out, the girls invited themselves to the other party. Rarity panicked.

I silently walked up to her side. She looked at me in surprise. "Interesting situation you have gotten yourself into." [i]What will you choose when the time comes?[/i] I walked out, and watched a proper party be turned into something only these girls could do.

I walked to the food table. A stallion walked up to me. [i]I was introduced to this guy at the gala. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Fancy Pants. he isn't so bad if I'm remembering correctly[/i] "These your friends here?" He asked.

I nodded. "Indeed they are. Quite an interesting bunch aren't they?"

"Yes they are." He gave a small chuckle then walked to Twilight, asking her about her dress.

I watched Rarity as she was making her choice. [i]She has always wanted this recognition, but I know she loves her friends.[/i] I was proven right. I smiled at her as she looked at me. Then Fancy Pants proved he wasn't a snob when he declared he liked the girls.

The party went on. Rarity walked up to me, "You knew all along, didn't you? That I was switching parties."

I smirked, "Knew it and watched you every time."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"No point in causing a scene. I knew something was going to give though, the way you were dashing back and forth. What happened isn't what I expected though. It is nice you met Fancy Pants, he is actually not a snob like most of the others."

"Alex!" I shrugged at her reproach. "You are right though. And I learned a very important lesson." She then walked off to mingle.

Pinkie bounced over to me. "Since it is so late and you don't really enjoy them, I decided not to throw you a party, but here is a gift from all of us." She shoved a box into my hands then ran off to the sweets.

I walked back into the empty ballroom and opened the box as I leaned against a wall. I slid down and just stared at the contents, tears threatening to fall, and a shaky smile.

It was a simple frame, but the photo was everything. It was a photo of all of us in the doughnut shop. We were all disheveled, but had the happiest smiles.

I looked at myself in the photo and laughed slightly. [i]I should've admitted it then, that these girls were my friends and family.[/i] For in the photo my smile was genuine and the spark that my uncle used to comment on was there. Something that had disappeared as I slipped into solitude.

I looked towards the door to see the girls crowding there. I got up and walked to them. In a soft voice I thanked them. "This is wonderful girls. It really had been one of the best nights ever. I truly hope I will be having plenty more with you all."

They all hugged me. I still stiffened at first, then relaxed. Friendly contact was still somewhat new to me, but I was getting there. The girls were patient with me. [i]Perhaps birthdays wouldn't be too bad with these girls.[/i]

"Hey Pinkie?" She looked at me. "If you keep it small, I'd like to celebrate my birthday with you girls next year."

"You'll have a party? If it is small?" I nodded. "Whoo hoo! Oh it is going to be great." She then squeezed us all into a tighter hug.

"Alright then, lets go back to celebrating Miss Sparkle." They agreed and we partied a little while longer.


	24. Chapter 24

I ran down the stairs to see Twilight frantically looking through books. Then I looked at Spike, "Whoa! Someone had a growth spurt. How did that happen?"

"I don't know! I can't find anything in my books and Spike won't tell me what happened yesterday after I talked to him." Twilight replied, still trying to find something in her books.

I watched as Spike was going around gathering things. "Well you better ask someone who knows, because it looks to me like he is starting to gather his hoard." I slipped my wings onto my back. If this gets worse I might need them. I had been flying much better and was getting pretty agile in the sky.

"What?!" She watched him and realized my words were correct. "Spike come here. We're going to Zecora's."

"I don't want to go to Zecora's," Spike replied his voice going deeper. He covered his mouth in shock. "Okay let's go."

We ran through the Everfree. As much as I wanted my guns out for safety, Spike was being too grabby for my peace of mind. We reached Zecora's. She examined him then explained his condition.

I spoke up, "So in other words, if we don't reteach him sharing, he is going to be a greedy, grabby, and hoarding giant dragon? He isn't going to kidnap a fair maiden too, is he?"

"Alex!" Twilight scolded me.

"What? You can't blame me for asking. He just robbed Zecora blind." We looked around at the empty hut. "I would've stopped him, but my only idea was stunning him." Twilight looked aghast at that. "That's exactly why I didn't," I said as I pointed at her expression.

We left and ran back to Ponyville. "How are we going to find him?" Twilight sounded frantic.

"Easy. Listen for the cries of protest." She glared at me. "I'm sorry, but it's true."

Suddenly Applebloom's voice sounded out. We rounded a corner to see Scootaloo holding onto her scooter with the other two girls help. Spike was repeating, "Spike want!", as he tried to take it.

Twilight grabbed a broom and dangled in front of Spike as bait. My eyes widened as Spike grew. Whoa, it's one thing to hear of him growing, but to see him actually do it? Freaky. Twilight and I ran to the library Spike following the broom. As we ran I asked her, "How are you going to counter his greed? If this keeps up, the towns going to be in big trouble." She just looked at me worried.

We ran into the library, Spike close behind. Twilight threw the broom into the room and slammed the door. There was crashing then silence. Twilight opened the door. I could see Spike on top of a pile of books. Twilight levitated them out. Oh dear, can these walls hold him? I got my answer as a crash and breaking noise sounded.

We ran to Applejack's farm. The trees were bare. Twilight asked Applejack to lasso Spike. She laughed at first, then Spike ran by with his stolen goods. "Twilight? Get my rope." I followed them as they tried to tie him up, but missed as he ducked. They ended up tied in a tree, as he ran off.

I ran up and untied them as Rainbow appeared. Ignoring her I implored Twilight, "Please let me stun him. It'll only be a second and then he should be out like a light. We can tie him up and try to talk to him."

"No! There must be another way. We can-" Her words were cut off as a scream sounded.

"Fluttershy!" I activated my wings a sped towards her cottage, in time to see Spike running off with the coop. I landed at the base of the tree she was in. "You can come down, Little Shy."

She flew down with the squirrels. "What was a dragon doing here and why did he take my coop?"

I replied as the others ran up, "That was Spike and he grabbed your coop for his hoard. Don't know why he wants that though." Twilight was about to speak when Pinkie screamed. Again I flew up, then headed towards SugarCube Corner.

I came inside to see Pinkie throwing cakes at Spike and he was dodging. He had grown yet again. "Okay, that is it. Sorry Twilight." I took out my gun and was about to stun him when pink magic encircled my hand and pulled. My shot went wide. I turned and glared at Twilight as she ran in, "He is growing bigger. If we don't do something, he is going to get too big to control." My words were proven as he grew again, this time actually breaking the second floor off.

I thought about his pattern. He has something from all the girls! Except for Rainbow as Spike can't reach her cloud home. That means Rarity! Right as I thought her name, her scream sounded out. I ran out to see Spike was bigger and Rarity was trapped, his tail coiled around her. I didn't actually think he would kidnap a girl, just take things! I flew towards his spot. As he walked to who knows where, I rescued ponies when he was about to step on them.

Fluttershy and Dash flew in to try talk Spike into putting Rarity down. I flew up nearby to see if I could shoot a part of Spike's tail to cause him to release her. At that moment though he turned and began waving his tail to try hit the girls. Unfortunately before I could fly out of his tail range, he hit me instead. I tried to use the wings, but his hit damaged the power panel and I couldn't restart it.

I crashed into a building, breaking the wall. I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't respond. I could tell the hit and crash had broken my ribs, and possibly my leg. I had also hit my head really hard. The helmet wasn't strong enough to protect my head from going through a wall.

The world was blurry, then black as I fell unconscious.

(Twilight's POV)

"Alex!" I yelled as he went flying. Why isn't he activating his wings and righting himself? Unless... I felt fear go through me as I realized his pack must have been damaged when Spike's tail hit him. I watched as the Wonderbolts attacked Spike. This may be a rampaging dragon, but it's also Spike. Oh Alex, why didn't I just let you stun him? You would never hurt him if there was another option.

Spike began climbing Dragon Mountain. We had started calling it that after the sleeping dragon incident. The girls and I watched from the bridge as the Wonderbolts were trapped. Then he just stared at Rarity. Wonder what she is saying to actually get him to listen. Suddenly he shrunk and they were both free-falling. Pinkie yelled for somepony to do something.

Rainbow grabbed Fluttershy and then the cape in the water. They sped to them and caught them in the fabric. Bringing them safely to the bridge. I hugged Spike, "Oh I am so glad you are back to your sweet self."

As Rarity talked to Spike, Fluttershy asked "Where's Alex? I thought he would be here. I saw him helping the townspeople. He has gotten great with those wings."

I gasped in horror and galloped to where I saw him fly to. I saw a hole in one of the buildings. The rest of the area was undamaged. I ran into the house to see Alex unconscious among a small bit of rubble. His helmet was cracked and blood was drying by his eye. The panel that was on his side to activate power and wing activation was damaged. His leg was at an odd angle. I winced. Oh dear. That doesn't look good. I walked over to him and hesitated to try wake him, then shook his shoulder. Unconscious is different than asleep right? I'm not breaking my promise.

(Alex POV)

As I came to, my head was pounding. I immediately noticed the pain in my ribs and leg. I felt something touching my shoulder. Everything went blank and my training kicked in. I whipped out a hidden knife and pinned the target holding the knife to its throat.

I vaguely noticed it talking to me. I ignored it. If it even twitches, I'm slicing. It stared at me, saying something. I just stared back blankly. I could sense someone run into the area, and more voices joined the target's.

Slowly, their words pierced the blankness. When they did, horror rushed in.

(Twilight POV)

I shook his shoulder. Suddenly his snapped open. Next thing I knew I was being pinned and a knife was at my throat. I looked into Alex's eyes and suppressed a shudder.

They were blank. Completely devoid of anything, not one emotion. They seemed to look right through me.

For the first time, I truly felt afraid. Sure, when I first met him I had been uneasy, but that had quickly dissipated. Now though, I could see why he had made me promise to never wake him by touch, no matter what.

For at this moment, I knew if I made one wrong movement, I was dead. It didn't matter that Alex had spent a year with me and considered me a friend. He didn't know who I was right now. I remembered him on the first day here, pleading not to wake him, knowing he would instinctively attack me. He was desperate not to hurt me. Desperate for this situation to never happen. Oh, Alex. I'm sorry I didn't handle this differently. Tears gathered both in fear and regret.

The girls and Spike ran in. I could see Rainbow about to tackle Alex. I spoke out a desperate, "Don't!" She stopped. "Talk to him. Speak of anything about Ponyville, yourselves, whatever." They did so, I joined in trying to remember something.

Slowly I saw awareness come into his eyes. As he focused on me, then the knife, his eyes widened and horror flew in. He immediately dropped the knife as he frantically pulled away from me. He just kept scooting back, despite his leg, till he hit a wall.

The girls immediately went to me as I shakily got up and moved towards him. "No! Stay back. I...I..." He spoke desperately, then couldn't continue.

I stayed where I was, yet spoke to him trying to comfort him, "Its okay."

"No its not! I almost...I had you...I could've killed you!" I flinched at that, knowing it was very true. "Just stay away from me, it's for the best." He shakily got up and hobbled to the door. I could see he was squinting as he went.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine." I called desperately after him. He ignored me and just kept going. I ran to the door and yelled, "You need to see a doctor about that leg and your head!" His shoulders sagged and he changed directions. I didn't follow him knowing I would just make things worse right now. I sighed, tears one again gathering in my eyes.

"Twilight? Are you alright?" I turned to Fluttershy. She looked very worried and I could see slight fear.

"It wasn't his fault. It was mine," I repeated.

Rarity spoke, "Whatever do you mean Twilight? He was holding a knife to your throat!"

"Because I was near him as he woke and was touching his shoulder!"

"Huh?"

I sighed and explained, "The first day he was here, he made me promise to never wake him no matter what by touching him. I could throw something at him or whatever, but never touch him. He said it was because he had trained himself to always be aware even as he slept. Anyone who was near, or touched him as he slept, he attacked. He wouldn't even realize it, till he had already done so. I broke my promise today." The tears finally fell. "I broke that promise, and now he hates himself, and it's all my fault!" I broke down sobbing.

"It's not your fault Twilight." I looked at Pinkie to protest, but the serious look in her eyes and expression made me stop. She repeated, "It's not your fault." I tried to protest again, but she continued. "The fault lies in the ones who made it so Alex couldn't trust anyone. If he had had someone he could trust to take care of him, he wouldn't have trained himself to be the way he is. So, it's not your fault Twilight."

"You also wouldn't have known he reacts the same way coming out of unconsciousness as he does from sleep," added Rarity. "I also shouldn't have been so quick to judge him. I know he would never purposely hurt one of us." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What am I going to do though? He doesn't me near him! How can I fix this if he won't let me?" I cried.

Fluttershy then spoke up, "Why don't you go home and rest? You've been running around all day. I'll go to the hospital and see how Alex is. Even if he doesn't talk to me, I can talk to the doctors and nurses."

I nodded and walked heavily home. I went to the room Spike had broken through and fixed the wall, then shelved the books. Heading to my bed, I just curled up. Tears leaking from my eyes as I knew things would be different.

Two days later, I waited impatiently in the library. Alex was finally coming home. The doctors kept him a couple nights to be sure there was no head trauma besides the concussion. Fluttershy told me they had set his leg in a cast, and that he has 3 broken ribs, and heavy bruising throughout his body.

What worried me the most though, was that Fluttershy said he was back to using short answers, even to her. He never spoke unless spoken to and an answer was needed. He also never made eye contact. Oh Alex. I want to help you and repair what has been broken between us. How can I make you see I don't blame you for what has happened and you shouldn't blame yourself?

The door opened and Fluttershy walked in, then looked behind her. Alex came walking in with crutches. He gave a scan of the room. His eyes settled on me for a moment, then he moved to his bed silent. As he sat down and settled himself I spoke, "It's great to have you back Alex, the library hasn't been the same without you." He just looked at me out of the corner of his eye, then pulled out a book and opened it.

I sighed as Fluttershy walked to me. She gave me a sympathetic look. "I'll be around in a couple of days to see how his ribs and breathing are. His head is still making him a bit dizzy and he has a headache, so he needs to rest as much as possible." She then left with one last sad glance at Alex.

"So if you need anything, just ask, okay?" He just nodded in response, never looking at me.

So that is how the next few days went, he would just nod or ignore me. He basically avoided me as much as was possible being in one place and resting. When Spike gave him his dinner, he gave quiet thank yous.

Fluttershy came by to check up on him like she said she would. She declared his head was doing better, so he could do a bit more, not much though. With that he went and settled himself on the second balcony, bringing most of his stuff with him, and a tent.

My heart felt like it was cracking slowly. The month passed painfully. As his head improved, he moved around more, not too much because of his ribs. He silently worked on whatever he was doing, keeping an eye on me, but never interacting. He was awake when I went to sleep, and he was already awake when I woke up.

I tried once to talk about what happened. He coldly stated, "There is nothing to talk about. It won't happen again." He then promptly left. I know it won't happen again, but that isn't why I want to talk about it. What do I do? How can I get him to talk to me? To us? The other girls were feeling down as well. We knew Alex was our friend, but we hadn't realized how much he had warmed up to us, till he began giving us the cold front once more.

I finally couldn't take it anymore, so I asked Princess Celestia for help. She replied that she had a possible solution and to wait till Nightmare Night.

That was in two days.

I fought to keep my face neutral as I watched Spike pass by me in a dragon costume. A little over a month ago I would've outright chuckled, but now...

A sigh escaped me. My ribs were healing well, just a week more and they would be fine. They still hurt occasionally though. What hurt more though was my heart. I hated seeing Twilight stare at me with those sad eyes, but it was for the best. I almost killed her. She was better off having me as distant guard not a friend who could kill her anytime. Same as the others. I felt another twinge in my heart at the thought of Fluttershy.

It was hard to keep my resolve with Twilight constantly trying to get me to interact with her. How is she so forgiving? How can she even say it was her fault what happened? Sure, she may have been shaking my shoulder at the time, but she didn't know that I would attack.

I didn't even know.

That was the first time waking up from unconsciousness that I have attacked immediately. I usually take a moment to be aware of my surroundings if my injuries allowed it. Sleep was different. I have a certain level of awareness that isn't given to me when I am unconscious. I always attacked anything that touched me, because I am always at the ready.

That was the heart of my problem. I attacked when I usually didn't. Twilight shaking my shoulder should not have triggered my attack response. If one touch can trigger that, what else could? the girls weren't safe near me, so I I kept my distance...

I drew out of my thoughts in time to see Twilight look at me, hopeful. "Will you come with us?"

My hand tightened at my sides, I wanted to say yes, but...it was Nightmare Night. A time of pranks and scaring each other. Before, I would be confident in my response to each prank or scare, but now it was too big of a risk. "I apologize, but I will not be joining you."

She sighed and went out the door with Spike. Waiting ten minutes, I left the library and walked in the shadows. I headed to a hill that overlooked the festival. I may not be able to stay near the girls, but I'm still watching over them from a distance. I can't wait till my leg is better though. It was out of the cast, but now I had to do rehab. I couldn't do too much or risk hurting myself more.

I watched as Rainbow went around playing a joke on unsuspecting ponies. Then the mayor made a speech and introduced Zecora to tell the story of Nightmare Moon. I silently followed the group, keeping to the shadows. She told a story, using pretty cool effects. As Pinkie and the kids dumped candy at the statue, the wind picked up.

A light flashed from the moon and a chariot appeared. Whoa, lunar pegasi! Amazing. If they're here that must mean the lunar princess is the hooded figure. As everyone returned to town, I quickly followed. As the figure landed then threw back the hood, I was surprised. Wow, Princess Luna looks very different from the brief time I saw her over a year ago. She now looked like a true princess of night.

I gave a slight yelp, and covered my ears as she yelled. Ouch! What is it everyone and loud voices? She spoke, and then Pinkie scream out something causing all the kids to run screaming. Luna stuck out her hoof for something and everyone just cowered. She then left in a huff, sounding very much like Rarity at that moment. I couldn't help smirking at that.

I followed Twilight as she went to speak to the lunar princess. I snickered as Luna started yelling again, actually causing Twilight to slide back a couple feet. When Luna explained why she was using the large amount of volume to speak, I just couldn't help laughing. Seeing how much blew by just with her using the 'Royal Canterlot Voice' made me laugh.

"Alex! What are you doing here? You said you weren't coming!" Twilight yelled at me.

I controlled my laughter and stepped from the shadows, "On the contrary, I never said I wasn't coming, just that I wouldn't be joining you."

She sighed sadly at that, then spoke, "Why were you laughing?"

I turned to the princess, "I apologize, but I was laughing at the volume you were speaking, and things were actually being blown around."

"APOLOGY ACCEPTED. YOU ARE ALEX RIDER I PRESUME!"

"Yes. Is there any possible way you could lower the volume?"

"Oh. We have been gone for a thousand years. We are not sure we can."

Twilight spoke up, "I think I know of someone who could help. Follow me." She started to trot off with Luna following. When she noticed I wasn't following she turned to me, eyes pleading, "Please come with me, please?"

I couldn't look away from her eyes. The same eyes that had held fear as I held a knife to her throat, were now pleading for me to come with her. How is she not terrified of me? How did she forgive me so easily? Her words echoed in my mind 'It wasn't your fault! It was mine!' It wasn't your fault Twilight. I'm not so sure it wasn't mine though. How can I make you see you're safer from me at a distance?

I couldn't deny her, not now,with those eyes. I nodded and followed. We headed to Fluttershy's. Oh this isn't going to end well. Twilight knocked. Fluttershy actually yelled for us to go away.

I covered my ears, and said frustrated, "What is with everyone yelling tonight?" A yellow blur shot out and hugged me. "Ah, my ribs."

Fluttershy immediately released me, "Sorry, it's just that I'm so happy to see you. Why are you here?" I pointed behind her. She screamed and ducked behind me.

I face-palmed. "Should've just stayed home, but no I had to indulge my protective side. Curses," I muttered into my palm.

Twilight spoke up, "Fluttershy, you remember Princess Luna right?" I felt her nod. "She needs some lessons in speaking quieter." Again she nodded.

"LET US BEGIN! HOW IS THIS?"

"Perfect," Fluttershy squeaked then ducked behind me again.

"In other words, please try again, a little quieter princess." I stated flatly.

"HOW IS This!?" Luna tried again.

"Better. Right Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. I heard a nervous giggle and yes. I sighed once again. I am not in a good state to handle this.

"How about now?"

"Now you are getting it."

"And how about now?"

"Perfect. Can I leave now? I'm really not feeling the best." I spoke up. Twilight looked put out, but nodded yes. "Uh Fluttershy? You need to let my legs go." She shook her head. "Princess is actually nice. Loud, but nice. You'll be fine." i could feel my composure fraying. Because I was torn between being close and being distant to the girls, my emotions were unstable. "Please let me go," my voice came out colder than I expected.

She released me and backed off a sad look on her face. I opened my mouth to apologize, then quickly shut it. Giving a growl of frustration, I turned and stalked off to the library. I headed to the upper balcony. I had moved all my stuff there, now that I could do stairs again. I stared at the stars. I gave out a cry of frustration. Why can't I keep my distance? Why can't I close off my heart like I did before? I knew why though. This time I didn't want to. I wanted to be near the girls, but I was to scared of the real possibility of me hurting them.

Tears dripped down, as I realized, once again I was going to lose my family and friends.


	25. Chapter 25

The festivities came to a close. I watched from the balcony as everything was shut down. Tomorrow would be the clean-up. I watched from the shadows as Twilight walked to the library with a sleeping Spike on her back. As the door shut behind her I relaxed. Then tensed once more as I felt a presence behind me.

I spun around my hand going to my weapon, to see the lunar princess. I was surprised to say the least. "Princess Luna." I bowed. "This is unexpected. What do you need?" [i]She is smaller than I expected. Where as Celestia is just a bit taller than me, Luna looks me right in the eyes.[/i]

"An honest answer." She replied. I hesitated then nodded for her to continue. "Do you care for Twilight Sparkle and her friends?"

I stared at the town as I answered, "Yes, I do care for them."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me so."

I looked into her eyes ready to repeat my statement, but paused as I saw what was in them. For it was a close reflection of mine. Not the color, but the emotions. Shadows of past things we had seen and done. A loneliness that was dissipating. Most prominently though was regret and self-hate. "It's like looking into a mirror." I whispered out.

She sighed at that. Then looked up to the stars. "I too, know what it is like to regret an action and fear that it will repeat. Perhaps how I deal with it is not for you, but I have another option for you," she looked back at me.

"Let me guess, talk to Twilight and the girls. Tell them why I reacted the way I did. Oh yeah and in the process scar them mentally and emotionally more than I already have by telling them it could repeat anytime. That will solve wonders." I spat out sarcastically.

"You dare speak to your princess in this manner?!" She rose to her full height.

"You aren't my princess. Neither is your sister. If I didn't care for the girls so much I'd be long gone from here." I stated coldly looking her in the eyes.

"You do really care for them. I didn't quite believe it, even though I could see the girls greatly cared for you."

"You have talked to the girls about me?" I eyed her with mistrust.

"No. There was an air of sadness and longing around them whenever you had been mentioned. Especially Fluttershy." I crossed my arms tightly and stared at the now quiet town. She continued, "And you miss them. You fear hurting them though. You are already are though."

"You think I don't know that? I live with a unicorn everyday staring at me with sad eyes trying to get me to interact. I have a little sister who comes to check on me even though I never respond. The other girls pass by the library once a day, with the excuse to just talk with Twilight, but I see them looking at me wanting me to join in. And you know what? I want to. I really, really want to, but I can't!" I was breathing heavily and tears were gathering.

I usually never showed this much emotion to anyone, but after the Discord episode, and the incident earlier with Fluttershy, I couldn't keep my emotions bottled as easily as I used to.

"I won't let a situation happen where I have a flashback or nightmare, and snap out of it to see that I hurt or killed one of them. I won't." My words now came as a whisper, "And if that means pushing them away, then so be it. Even if it means losing my friends and family."

"And if I could show you another way, would you take it?" She asked.

"What other way is there? I refuse to tell them the details of why I'm ready to kill at any moment, and that seems to be the only option."

"Then don't. You learn to trust them."

"What?"

"You learn to trust them not to hurt you or betray you."

"But I already know they won't."

"Indeed. You know it here," she pointed to my heart, "now it is time to get it here." She then pointed to my head. "You have trained yourself to attack at anytime because of people and their actions in he past. Now, train yourself to trust the girls. Your heart understands that you can relax around the girls, now train your mind and your body."

"I've trained for 10 years to be vigilant of people at all times, and you expect me to be able to train myself to relax around someone?" She nodded. I sighed. [i]She is right. It won't solve everything, but it's a start.[/i] "I understand what you're saying, but how? I don't know how to retrain myself."

"Neither do I. That is something for you and the girls to learn." She then looked me in the eye, "Together. It is something all of you must learn [i]together.[/i] The choice is up to you."

"Why do you care? Actually, how do you know of this matter?"

"I care, because Twilight has helped me. I want to help her now, with you. Twilight Sparkle wrote my sister. She was desperate for an answer. Celestia thought you might listen if it came from a outside source."

[i]Annoyingly, she is correct.[/i] I groaned, "Of course she did."

She gave me a bemused expression at that. Then turning to the edge of the balcony she prepared to take off, saying one last thing, "Twilight Sparkle is a special pony. I hope you repair the rift between you. I believe you'll always regret it, if you don't."

"I'll think about it." She nodded then flew away.

I looked at my tent, then turned and went into the library. I looked in on Twilight, my thoughts and emotions at war. She was sleeping fitfully. She whimpered out my name. I sighed and silently walked to her bed. Reaching out I gently ran my hand over her mane a few times. She calmed. [i]Oh Twilight, the princess is right. I would regret it if I don't repair the rift between us. I don't know how though. Perhaps I will talk to you tomorrow.[/i]

I left the area and headed to my actual bed. Laying on top of it, I tried to sleep. I couldn't decide whether to talk to Twilight or not.[hr]

I decided not to. I could face crazy take over the world plots, but I couldn't face one small lavender pony. For the past week I've been trying to build my courage and failed. Talking about my emotions, fears, or whatever, was not something I knew how to do well. Turns out I didn't have to start the conversation we needed to have, though.

"I can't take it anymore! Princess Celestia said to wait till Nightmare Night for a solution. That was a week ago and nothing has changed." She then turned to me. "I know you don't want to talk, but I need to say this."

"So say it." Internally I winced as that came out colder than I thought it would.

She almost backtracked at my tone, but steeled herself. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for breaking my promise and causing you to attack me. I know you blame yourself, but it was my fault. If I hadn't been shaking your shoulder, you would be talking to me and the other girls and you wouldn't have snapped at Fluttershy...and I'm sorry. Just please tell me how to fix this." She was sobbing this out.

My heart beat painfully as I looked at her. "Oh Twilight, it was not your fault. None of my actions this past month were ever your fault."

"But it is! If I hadn't-"

"No," I cut her off. "I never should have attacked you. Normally when coming out of unconsciousness, I never attack anything till I know a bit of my situation. Shaking my shoulder should never have triggered my attack response."

"But-"

"Really Twilight. I should've never attacked you. Something at that time triggered in me to attack. You, unfortunately, were the closest thing at the moment. It was not you, it was [b]me.[/b]

"Then why have you avoided me? Avoided us?"

I sighed and ran my hand over my face. "I'm afraid." I then knelt down to her level and spoke urgently. "I'm afraid it'll happen again. I don't want something, anything, to trigger me into a flashback, then snap out of it to see one of you hurt or dead." I got up and walked to a window and stared out it. "If you hadn't had the instinct to stay as still as possible..." I trailed off. We both knew what I meant though. "The problem though, is that I don't know what will trigger my attack response. It could be anything, and that terrifies me. I don't want to hurt you. I need to keep my distance."

"But you're hurting us by staying away! We're not the same. You are missing from our group. We turn to ask or tell you something and you're not there! It hurts every time you coldly rebuff us."

"You think I haven't noticed? I've wanted to interact with you all, but you're tear filled eyes as I held a knife to you reminds me that you aren't safe near me!"

"Then let us help you. Let us show you that you can trust us. Let us show that we trust you to be around us. Give us a chance to become the ones that can pull you out of your flashbacks without being hurt."

I turned back to face her. "Why are you fighting so hard to keep me close? For that matter, why did you fight to make me a friend?"

"At first, because I believe everyone should have a friend. Then, as I became closer to you I wanted to become that friend. I'm fighting so hard because our friendship is worth fighting for. You're worth fighting for. And no matter what, I won't give up."

I ran my hands through my hair frustrated. "This is why I didn't want to talk to you. You always find a way to break my resolve. That and your lunar princess actually had a good idea."

"Luna? She spoke to you? When? And what's her idea?"

"Nightmare Night. After everyone went to bed." I hesitated. "She told me to train myself to trust you." Twilight was about to speak, but I held up a hand stopping her. "In my heart I trust you. My mind and body though have been trained to trust no one. Princess Luna pointed that out to me." She nodded in understanding. "Problem is I don't know how."

Twilight nodded. "How about we gather the girls here and we can brainstorm? See what our goals are, and what steps would be possible to reach that goal."

I was still hesitant to let the girls in on my problem, but I wanted to stay close to them, so I nodded. "Promise me though, no group hugs for awhile, and if I ever say back off, immediately back off. This is going to take gradual steps. We are undoing 10 years of training after all." She nodded and went off to gather the girls.

When she was gone, doubt quickly settled in. [i]Am I doing the right thing? There is so much that could go wrong.[/i] But as Fluttershy skidded in, her eyes looking at me hopeful, I knew I couldn't push them away any longer. I knelt down and opened my arms to my little sister. She trotted over quickly and settled into my hug. She was crying. "I'm sorry Little Shy. In trying not to hurt you, I still hurt you in a deeper way."

"It's okay Alex. I'm just happy you're opening up to us again." The other girls agreed as they filed in.

[i]I hope I don't regret it.[/i][hr]

The next two months passed. Alex hesitantly joined the girls on the daily ventures again. In their planning they came up with a phrase that only they and Spike knew. So that if he was ever in a flashback, they could repeat it and hopefully Alex would eventually know the girls were nearby and and he was with those he trusted, and pull him back into the present. Twilight also learned a shield spell the girls could stay behind as a safety measure. Alex insisted on that.

Alex also began to train himself to recognize the girls different steps and approaches, so that he would be able to recognize it was them and he could relax. He also trained to recognize Rainbow's and Fluttershy's wing-beats and flight noise.

Unfortunately, that first trigger, made Alex more vulnerable to flashbacks. Things that had had no effect on him, now triggered his attack response. So in those two months, Alex forced himself to only carry his knife, and Twilight perfected the shield spell, as a few incidents happened where Alex blanked out. The dam had broken, and Alex's trauma was flooding in, but he and the girls were slowly directing the flood to turn into a river.

Alex still didn't share the contents of his flashback,s if there was any content, but he was [i]very [/i]gradually training his body, and his mind to trust, and relax around the girls.[hr]

As Hearth Warming's Eve approached, the girls received an invitation from Princess Celestia to put on the annual play of the founding of Equestria. They happily accepted, though Fluttershy was very nervous. So was I. Being in Canterlot, meant being around a lot of ponies. I wasn't sure if going into mission mode, would be detrimental to the progress I made with the girls or keep me from being triggered. [i]Guess I'll have to play it by ear. [/i]

The day arrived and we were walking through Canterlot looking at all the decorations. For some reason, I felt relaxed and not on edge. Perhaps because I was with the girls. I was slowly becoming at ease around them, and I wasn't as jumpy. Still was though. [i]One step at a time. No need to leap ahead of myself.[/i]

The girls were preparing backstage for the performance. I, on the other hand, was trying to find a viewing seat far from any pony. Unfortunately, I ran into Celestia and Luna. Now, Luna I did not mind, but Celestia. [i]Oh great. Please don't invite me to sit near you.[/i]

"Rider, why don't you sit with us?" Suggested the sun princess. [i]Curses.[/i]

"I'm sure there are others who you would find better company, so I'll be, uh, honored to sit with you." I changed my statement as she just stared at me flatly. [i]Great, my day is absolutely wonderful now.[/i]

I was pleasantly surprised. I was able to ignore the princesses and enjoy the play. It is one thing to read about, it is another to see it acted out. Also, it was more precious to me as the girls were in it. I had been skeptical of the fact that the windigos were beaten by the fire of friendship when I first read it. Now though, I was beginning to understand. [i]It seems this whole civilization was built on and sustained by friendships made.[/i]

As the play ended, and a carol began, I softly began singing along. After it ended, I bowed to the princess's and left to go see the girls backstage. I had barely left when Luna trotted up and began walking with me. I stopped and turned to her. Looking at her for long moment I finally spoke, "Thank you for the push to mend the rift between the girls and I. We have taken your idea and used it. It is slow going, but I am relaxing around the girls more. I have had a few episodes, but they are not as bad as they could be."

She smiled. "I am glad to hear it." She hesitated for moment, then spoke, "I have another idea for you, if you are willing to hear it. I warn you though, this is more a personal matter." I tilted my head in interest and nodded for her to go on. "I know a bit more of your world than Celestia. Where she has just skimmed the surface of humans, I have a looked a bit deeper, and therefore know a bit more of the darker side of your world. Also, in the past, it was I, who lead the armies, while my sister was more the diplomat."

"Okay. I don't understand how this is related to me though."

"What I am trying to say is, no one here could really help you deal with the details of your past, but perhaps I can. You could write to me of your nightmares and fears, and perhaps I can ease them. Not magically, but be a listening ear, so to speak."

"In other words, you want to be my therapist?" I asked skeptically. She nodded. "Can you really handle the stuff I have seen and done? The darkest parts of humanity?"

"I already know these things. Our ponies reflect the humans very much. Unlike the humans though, Equestria has learned to how to minimize war and other horrors. I still remember the darker days though." Shadows past through her eyes.

"I can't guarantee I will write, but how will I get letters to you? I don't want some pony reading my nightmare filled mail by accident." [i]More specifically, I don't want Spike to send it, and it goes to the other princess by accident.[/i]

She produced a candle and a cuff bracelet with an engraving of the moon. She then levitated it to me saying, "This bracelet will get letters directly to you from me. This candle is made from a dragon scale. Spike is not the only dragon who can transport letters with his flame. This is melted and enchanted so that when it is lit and a scroll is held to it, the scroll is sent directly to me. Celestia will not get it by mistake."

"Am I really that transparent to you princesses?" I asked slightly miffed. She actually giggled, yet she didn't answer. I grabbed the items and put it in my bag. "I'm not convinced, but thank you for your offer. I'm not sure if I'll write though."

"I understand. It is your choice. Now, I need to return to my sister. May you have a wonderful Hearths Warming."

I returned the sentiment and bowed to her as she left. [i]Huh. I might actually like that princess.[/i]

I entered the dressing room to see the girls laughing together. I smiled. Fluttershy noticed me, "Alex! How did you like the play?" All the girls eagerly awaited my answer.

"It was wonderful. Even better for me though, is that you girls were in it. You did an excellent job." The smiled happily at that.

Twilight then asked me, "Is a group hug alright for this moment Alex?" I nodded and as the girls hugged me and each other, I started to feel that fire in my heart, and warmth spread through me.


	26. Chapter 26

Winter continued along. At first Alex didn't even think of writing to the princess. After a particularly bad series of nightmares that resulted in a terrible flashback though, he hesitantly began writing her. He didn't want to share parts of himself or talk to the princess, but he knew he had to. If he hadn't bottled everything up and thrown himself into missions constantly, he knew that he would have had therapy sessions in his old world.

So they began writing each other. Alex told of his nightmares, flashbacks, and fears. Luna wrote back advice and of her own experiences and how she moved past them. Now that an outlet was available, Alex's nightmares were becoming less and more manageable. They were still terrible, but now he had someone to talk to.

So did Luna. As spring was just around the corner, the letters became more than just therapeutic correspondence. Luna had accidentally sent one of her personal notes to Alex. The contents spoke of loneliness and isolation in the castle. She made have made friends in Ponyville, but she was finding it difficult to do so in Canterlot. Also of doubt in being able to be a wise and kind ruler to her subjects.

As Luna panicked, and hoped that he would ignore the letter, in Ponyville Alex was deciding whether to answer or just send it back. He may come off as cold, but that was because of his traumatic life. He was really a good-hearted person and cared deeply for those that made it past his barriers. Luna wasn't a friend, but she had willingly helped him without him even asking and he could tell she expected nothing in return except to keep being Twilight's friend and protector.

He wrote back. Not with some profound advice, but with empathy and an invitation to write him of her burdens.

Her problems were different from his, so he wasn't concerned of something new added to his list. He wanted to return the favor she had so graciously given him.

So they became pen pals in a way. They made each other's burdens lighter to carry, as they now had someone they could tell it to, and know that it wouldn't be shared as gossip among ponies.

It never crossed Alex's mind, but he had made a powerful ally and a wonderful friend.

I groaned as I woke up. Oh dear, today is the day. Why did I allow Pinkie to throw me a party? I sluggishly rolled out of bed and and walked to my dresser. Ugh, I don't feel like working out today. I actually prefer to be hiding where no pony can find me, but... I quickly dressed into everyday clothes.

I exited the bathroom to and headed into the main library area to see Twilight sitting on some pillows trying to look like she is studying. "You aren't fooling me, you know."

She slammed the book shut. "Sorry. It's just that I'm really excited and I can't wait for the party. I'm so glad you didn't change your mind, and still let Pinkie throw you one."

"She is keeping it small, right?"

"Yep." She then danced nervously in place. "Oh, I hope you like my present."

"I'm sure I'll love it. Now, what is for breakfast?"

We ate breakfast, then I wandered about town. I was about to head into the cafe, when Pinkie appears out of nowhere. I jumped, but thankfully nothing else. "You really shouldn't do that." She just blinked at me. I sighed, "I'm guessing you are here because it is time for the party." She nodded.

We headed to Sugar Cube Corner, her bouncing along. Then she stopped in front of the door. "I kept it small like you asked. We still have a bunch of games and music. I know you don't like to participate, but I thought I keep them available."

"That's wonderful Pinkie. I'll try some of the games. I need to learn how to loosen up again."

She giggled excitedly. We entered and all the girls and Spike was there. They all yelled, "Happy Birthday Alex!"

I smiled, "Thanks all. So, what should we start with?"

"How about we open presents?" Suggested Fluttershy. I nodded.

From Little Shy I got a new art set that I had been eyeing for awhile. Rarity gave me a bodysuit to keep me warm when I started flying again. Applejack gave me free lassoing lessons. Twilight got me a book on Equestrian architecture. Dash gave me a belt with pretty awesome design etched into it. Spike gave me a new blanket for when I sat out on the balcony. Pinkie gave me another photo. This one of Fluttershy and I in her backyard.

"Wow. This is all wonderful. Thanks a lot girls and Spike." They smiled happy, and slightly relieved that I like their gifts. "How about we start some games."

"Yes! Let's do Pin-The-Tail first. Alex do you want to do this one?"

"Sure." I got up tied on the blindfold. They spun me around a few times. I gave out a small laugh.

"Why are you laughing Alex?" Twilight asked.

"Watch." Turning a bit to the left and walking forward I stretched out and pinned the tail. I took the blindfold off to see the dropped jaws. For I had pinned the tail directly where it was supposed to go.

"What? How? Huh?" Twilight was unable to speak properly.

I just laughed for their expressions were priceless. Taking pity on them though I explained. "It seems my training kicks in even here." They tilted their heads in confusion. "I'm trained to memorize a room. Spinning me around was not enough to dislodge the picture I had in my head of this room." They nodded in understanding. "You girls play it though. I enjoy watching."

They did so. I laughed along with them, at the funny places the tail was pinned. Next up, pinatas. Pinkie loved these. Probably because off all the candy that fell out. I was relaxed enough that it took a few swings for me to connect. Twilight's jaw still dropped.

I knelt down and grabbed a few candies, unwrapping one as she spoke, "How in the world are you doing that? You can't say memorization, because Pinkie moved them."

"Oh I am just amazing." I grinned at her. She was about to speak again. As she opened her mouth I tossed in the unwrapped candy and shut her mouth. "I enjoy watching the laughs and smiles on your faces. It is funner for me than actually participating. Now, enjoy."

Twilight just rolled her eyes and huffed. I laughed.

The party continued. I watched the girls dance and enjoy a couple more games. We had a wonderful cake.

When the party ended and it was time to go home, I looked at Pinkie, "Thank you. That was exactly what I needed."

She just gave me one of her big smiles. As I walked home with Twilight, I stared at the stars a content smile on my face.

That night, my sleep was peaceful. I knew that was a gift though, from Luna. I was grateful, for I would have hated ending a good day with a horrible night.

Hearts and Hooves day was passing normally for me as I walked through town. I was about to go into Sugar Cube Corner, when Applebloom was pushing out a dopey looking Big Mac. Then the door slammed after he ran off for a diamond. Then Cherilee burst through the door yelling something about a dress.

As the CMC walked out, I cleared my throat. They froze. "Any reason why those two looked quite dopey?"

"Uh...well...you see..." started Sweetie Belle.

"We tried giving them a love potion, but it turns out it was a love poison. We have to keep them from looking in each other's eyes for an hour to break the spell." Blurted out Scootaloo.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what you were doing making a potion after the cutie pox incident, but Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo go find Miss Cherilee. I'll help stall Big Mac with Applebloom at the jewelry store."

"Thanks Rider!" The two ran off.

"Let's see how long we can stall your brother." I said to Applebloom as we ran to the jewelry store.

There Applebloom watched the time, as I made Big Mac reject almost every diamond. Spouting nonsense of not the right sheen, or cut, or shape, or color. I was running out of ideas. I slid up to Applebloom. "How much time left? I am running out of ideas."

"Twenty-five minutes left." She whispered.

"Dang it. Oh crap he just ran out the back door." We ran after Big Mac. "Can I knock him out?"

"You mean stun him with your weapon thing?"

I shook my head as we ran. "I mean hitting him a certain point on the body."

"NO!"

"What is it with you ponies and your aversion to knocking out someone? The way I do it, it's harmless."

She just glared at me. She then tried to stop his bouncing by grabbing onto his tail. Whoa that is weird. Only Pinkie should bounce like that. I shot out my line from my gauntlet and it wrapper around his back legs. It caused him to fall, and I quickly tied him up. Applebloom just stared at me.

"What? I couldn't knock him out, so I did the next best thing. Now go warn Sweetie Belle to keep Cherilee contained. I can keep him here. That line is stronger than he is, even under a spell." She nodded and ran off.

I just stared at Big Mac as he made his lovey dovey comments. I shuddered. Oh what did those girls do to him? My head snapped up as Scootaloo ran up.

"We couldn't keep Miss Cherilee contained. She is on her way." She panted out.

"Bouncing?" She nodded. "Oh good we got time." I then ripped part of my shirt and tied it around Big Mac's eyes." Again I was stared at. "Oh for crying out loud it's insurance that they won't accidentally meet eyes, as that crazy pony is speeding towards us." I pointed behind her. "Oh crap! Still a whole minute. Girls! Close your eyes now!" They did so. I threw a small flash grenade. It effectively stunned the pony, but didn't knock her out.

It was enough though to keep them apart for the minute. As they were back to normal they were highly confused.

"Am I wearing a wedding veil?" Miss Cherilee asked.

"Why am I tied up?' Asked Big Mac.

"You're lucky. I wanted to knock you out. Applebloom objected. So tying you up was the next best thing." I commented as I untied him.

"Will someone please explain why I am wearing a wedding veil and Rider tied up Big Mac?" Miss Cherilee wasn't happy.

Sweetie Belle then spoke up, "Well, we may have given you a tiny bit of a love potion that turned out to be a love poison and you both may have gone the tiniest bit nutty."

"That's putting it mildly." I mumbled under my breath. Louder I said, "What I want to know, is why?"

The girls then explained their reasons and what they learned.

"We appreciate girls that you care about us. You can think on that as your doing all of Big Mac's chores. I am just wondering though, how did Rider get involved?" Miss Cherilee then asked.

"Oh, I was coming into Sugar Cube Corner and you two sped out looking quite...dopey. Seeing the CMC walking out after you, I helped them out." I explained.

"Thanks Rider for your help." Applebloom told me and the other girls nodded. "Don't think we would have broken the spell without you."

"Oh you might have. Besides, you made my day quite interesting. Just please stop making these potions, and read further into the book next time." They nodded.

I waved and headed to my original destination. Entering into the bakery I flopped down onto one of the benches, after ordering a soda.

Twilight walked in. "Hey Alex, how has your day been so far?"

"Crazy." I replied. She raised an eyebrow. "Next time you give a kid a book, make sure there are no recipes for love potions."

"Oh. The girls actually made it?"

"Yep. Had to tie up and blindfold Big Mac, and flash stun Miss Cherilee."

"Alex!"

"Oh for crying out loud. Miss Cherilee is fine. She was so deep under the spell, it barely affected her."

She ran a tired hoof over her face. "You are never going to quit with the offers to knock a pony out, are you?"

"Not that I can see. I don't see the problem with it. I can do it safely and harmless. Anyways, you have a wonderful day, and I am going to go bother my little sis."

"Wait did you learn anything today?" I nodded. "And?" She asked excitedly.

"Never drink something made by the CMC, unless you know everything that is in it."

With that, I left to her groan of frustration, chuckling.

I was glaring at my wings. The panel had'n been repaired, but amazingly the pack hadn't been damaged by going through a wall. My helmet though, was also majorly upgraded. I am not being knocked unconscious ever again, if I can help it.

I was glaring at them though, because I knew that I had to change the activation panel. It was too easily damaged. Though I am grateful I am working through my problems and I am closer to the girls now, that incident could've been avoided if that darn panel hadn't been damaged. I sighed as my thoughts continued. Or it just sped up the inevitable and it was a horrible blessing in disguise.

The problem though, I didn't know how to change it. I had put it on my side for easy activation. Hit it with my elbow, and it's on or off. Now though I had to think of something else. Bleh, I'll think more on this later. I walked out and noticed the odd weather over Sweet Apple Acres. I headed there.

I walked past the orchards to see Applejack and Big Mac putting out baskets near some trees with odd looking leaves. I vaulted over the fence and walked up to them. "Hey AJ. What kind of trees are these that they only have leaves and you are setting out harvest baskets?"

She looked at me then continued setting out baskets. "Howdy Rider. These here are zap apple trees. The fruit will be ready ta pick in four days, after a couple more signs. The storm was the first and the leaves appeared. Next it'll be crows and flowers, after that it'll be a meteor shower and the fruit will appear. Finally, a rainbow and the fruit is ready for bucking. Granny Smith and Applebloom will be making jam."

"Wow, sounds like a special fruit. Will you need help?"

"You know, hat'll actually be great. The apples disappear after the fifth day. Come back on Monday bright and early. We'll put you ta work."

"I'll be there. See you later." I waved and left.

Monday morning found me staring at the trees with gray apples. Then clouds moved in with rain and thunder. As quickly as it appeared, it left and a rainbow appeared. The trees crackled with electricity and the fruit turned rainbow colored and began zapping each other creating a rainbow aurora.

Harvesting began. I still couldn't buck trees, but quickly transferred what Applejack bucked into baskets to the wagon. We worked all day. "Ya can head on home now Rider. We got the rest. Thanks for your help. I think we got more this year than in the past."

"Alright then. Glad to help. I'll be back to buy some of that jam. I think it's going to be quite good." I smiled.

"Got that right. Have a goodnight."

I returned to the library. I showered then sat on my bed, once more glaring at my flight pack. Twilight walked downstairs and noticed me. "Oh for crying out loud. You have been doing that for weeks. Go to sleep Alex, you worked all day at the farm." She then narrowed her eyes at me. "You aren't avoiding sleep again, are you?"

I transferred my glare to her. "No."

She just rolled her eyes. "Why don't you ask Princess Celestia? She most likely knows something to help you." She then returned upstairs.

There is no way I am asking that sun princess for help. I scowled, then grinned as another princess came to mind. The lunar one however, I will. I wrote the letter, included the schematics, and sent it off.

I lay on my bed hoping for a good sleep.

I woke up gasping from a nightmare. I rubbed my face tiredly. Well, it's not as bad as it could've been. I decided to forgo writing Luna about this one. Speaking of... I looked down to see a scroll in my lap on top of the covers.

Opening it and letter fell out. The bigger scroll was the schematics, modified. I read the letter, then studied the plans. Put it near the collarbone. Huh, that could work. I am extremely protective of that area and my chest, so there is a lesser chance of damage. How would I put it there though? I read a different part. Turn part of one of my shoulder straps into the conduit from the activator and have the panel permanently joined. Hmm...

The starter panel would interlock with the other strap, holding it in a centered position. Basically I was taking one of my interlocking stabilizer straps and putting the panel there. That'll work. Twilight will need to redo some of the matrix, but that'll be easy now that she knows what to do. I was relieved that I now had an answer. The engine won't likely cut out anytime soon, and I won't have a situation where I am knocked unconscious.

When the sun had fully risen, Twilight trotted down humming. She looked at me and noticed I wasn't glaring at my pack anymore. "You took my advice?"

I smirked. "Sort of." She tilted her head. "I asked a princess, but the lunar one, not the solar."

"Luna? Is she the one you've been sending all the letters to? And since when?"

"Yes, yes, and she offered to correspond with me on Hearth's Warming Eve. Point is. I now have a direction for working on my wings. You'll need to redo part of the matrix and I need to modify some of the metal working."

"Alright then, let's get to it."

We worked on it till noon, when I remembered that I told Applejack I'd be back for the jam. "Hey Twilight, I'm headed to Sweet Apple Acres. I want to get some of that jam."

"Okay then. I'll see you later."

"Sure." I jogged to the farm and raised my eyebrows at the line. Applejack spotted me and waved at me to come to the barn. I did so.

"Howdy Rider. Just wanted to give ya a jar for all your hard work yesterday." She said holding out a jar of rainbow contents.

"Aw thanks. You really don't need to though. I just wanted to do something physical and help to get my mind off of some things." I told her.

"Ah know. I still want you to have it though. We've got quite the supply to sell. Since I could focus more on bucking we were able to get more."

I took the jar and she handed me a slice of bread and knife. I spread some on the bread and took a bite. "Wow. Now this is awesome. Even better because I helped get the apples." I grinned at AJ. She chuckled. "I'll see you around. Twilight and I working on my wings today." She waved as I left.

I returned to the library to see Twilight just finishing with her part. "Incredible, you did that fast. Have some jam." As she did so, I installed the starter crystal and put the back of the pack together. Once done, I put on the bodysuit that Rarity had given me and slipped the pack on. I felt both trepidation and anticipation.

"It's alright Alex. You've changed your pack to be less damageable and you are doing better mentally and emotionally. Nothing bad will happen. That incident won't happen again. You'll be happy to be back in the air." Twilight reassured me.

"I hope so, Twilight. I really hope so." I connected the straps and finally connected the panel to the other strap. I could feel the magic thrumming around me. Huh, I actually missed that sensation. I put my helmet on.

We walked outside. I activated the engine then extended the wings. Taking a deep breath, I jumped and shot into the air. As I flew through the air, practicing aerial maneuvers, the trepidation melted away and joy filled me. Oh, I missed this. After a period of time I flew down to the library, landing and deactivating the power.

"So, does having the crystal there work, or is it cumbersome?" Twilight asked excitedly.

"It works perfectly. I have to say, it was great to be back in the air." I grinned at her.

"Told you." She then leaned against me. "Now, go inside and write Princess Luna a thank you letter."

"Right away, Miss Sparkle." I saluted her and marched inside to her laughter. I wrote a heartfelt thank you and sent it off with a small container of the zap apple jam.


	27. Chapter 27

I walked into the hospital with my hands clenched in my pockets. I had been in the hospital too many time too ever like them, even a smidge. Normally I avoid the hospital at all costs, but the girls had made me come here to see the new baby Cakes.

I quickly found the area the nursery was located and headed inside. The girls were crowded around the big window excitedly looking around, trying to spot the right baby.

I walked up to Fluttershy's side right as Carrot Cake was introducing his twins. Wow, a pegasus and a unicorn. They're going to have their hooves full. I chuckled as Pinkie tried to sing happy birthday to the twins, not realizing they needed to sleep. Quite cute these little ones. Although the older ones are cute too. It is a cute conspiracy. Anything cute has taken over this world. Hmmm...sounds about right.

Twilight gave me a sidelong glance at my quiet laughter. I just shrugged and smiled.

A week later I waved as Applejack rode off on the train for the Equestria Rodeo Competition. "I hope she knows it's alright if she doesn't win a lot. Competitions like the one she is going to, are fierce." I commented to Twilight.

"I am sure Applejack knows that. I just can't wait for when she is back. Ponyville just doesn't seem the same with one of us gone," she said with a hint of sadness.

"Oh, the time will pass quickly. Before you know it, you'll be back to being a full group."

We were preparing the surprise party for AJ. I shook my head amused at Pinkie's antics and Fluttershy's reactions to her. As Pinkie surprised her for a second time, I helped my little sister up. Then hearing Twilight's warning of someone coming, we hid.

We surprised the mailman. Oh poor guy. At least Pinkie left a slice of cake for him. I frowned at the contents of the letter. "Huh, sounds like she didn't win a lot." I commented quietly. Apparently not quiet enough though. Everyone was staring at me. I blinked.

"What makes you say that Rider?" Applebloom asked. "My sister is the best and she would win a ton."

"Indeed she is very good and is the best here. Competitions like the one she is going to though, are where the best of everywhere come to compete. It's an honor to even place." I shrugged then continued, "My guess is she didn't win a lot and is a bit embarrassed. Plus, if she didn't win as much, she be finding things to do to make money and send it to keep her pledge of money for the town hall."

"You got all that from just a few lines in a letter?" Twilight asked in disbelief.

"Sometimes it's not what you say, it's what you don't say. Plus, I know Applejack. She'd never leave Ponyville without a reason."

"Exactly! No matter what we are going to find her and bring her back!" All the girls agreed and ran out. I followed taking a detour to the library to grab my wings. I made it to the train station just as the train was pulling in.

We headed to Canterlot and went to the stadium that held the rodeo. The girls went all around asking and showing AJ's picture. Finally a pony recognized AJ in the photo and pointed to the desert and spoke of Dodge Junction.

We boarded the train again and headed there. As soon as we arrived, Pinkie headed to the outhouse/bathroom. It was occupied.

And who should walk out, but Applejack. As Pinkie jumped around yelling 'I found her', I slipped my wings on instead of carrying them. Glad we made this with a lightweight metal. My arms would've been killing me.

The girls were talking to her and she wasn't very enthusiastic. I raised my eyebrow at that fact she was now working on a cherry farm. The girls weren't happy with AJ's half story so they got themselves a job at the cherry farm. I just hung around to watch whatever happened. This'll be interesting. How long till she cracks and tells everything? And a sorting line? This won't end well.

I was right as the girls talked to AJ and she got mad and started making the conveyor go too fast. When Fluttershy yelled stop and the overabundance of cherries went flying, I started snickering. I knew the situation was serious, because the girls were trying to get Applejack home, but it was funny to me.

Applejack walked out to buck trees and I helped the girls clean up. Rainbow then spoke of bringing out the big guns and looked at Pinkie. Okay...how is Pinkie the secret weapon? I understood as Twilight handed me earplugs. I shivered slightly. This is bit like torture. Not that I'll ever tell them that.

Pinkie entered the orchard and started talking. Applejack couldn't take it and Pinkie Promised to tell them everything at breakfast. So, if she does break it, does she really have to stick a cupcake in her eye? I think you would lose your eyesight doing that.

The girls walked to Applejack's room to get the story. I sat in the kitchen eating some fried potatoes. Wow, this is good. The girls ran by with Pinkie looking furious. "Come on Alex!" Twilight yelled. I took one more bite and ran out slipping my pack on.

I ran with the girls as they chased Applejack. Then she jumped into a stagecoach. The girls jumped into a wagon with Fluttershy and Rainbow pulling. Really? Can't Rainbow fly faster than that? Oh, that gives me an idea. I activated my wings and flew high. Diving down at an angle I headed to the two racing groups. Speeding towards them I leveled out and grabbed Applejack out of the coach.

"Put me down Rider!" Applejack yelled struggling.

"Stop struggling! If I drop you, it's going to be painful for you." She stilled at my words. Angling myself into an upright position, we hovered in the air. When the girls neared, I carefully lowered us. "Now don't bother trying to run. I got a grappling line that shoots out faster than you can move. Your legs will be tied up faster than anything." I deactivated my wings after I set her down.

Pinkie ran up. "You broke your promise. Apologize."

"I said I'd tell you everything at breakfast. I couldn't go to that breakfast, I just couldn't."

"Why? Why can't you tell us?" Twilight asked.

Applejack brought out all her ribbons. "Wow that is a lot of ribbons. You did good Applejack. Nothing to be ashamed of." I told her.

"Yes, but there is every color there except blue. I came in 4th, 3rd, even 2nd, but I didn't win first or prize money."

"So you came here to earn money." I said knowingly.

She nodded. "After that send-off, I couldn't come home a failure."

"You are not a failure, Applejack. Alex said at competitions like those it's an honor to even place." Twilight assured her.

"And we're your friends. We don't care if you came in 50th place. You're still #1 in our books." Rainbow declared.

"But what about the mayor? I couldn't come back without the money to fix the hole in the town hall roof." Applejack looked as she said this.

Fluttershy spoke up, "We can always find a way to fix the hole in the roof, but if you left, we'd never fill the hole in our hearts." They hugged her. I smirked as Rainbow shed a few tears.

"What about you Rider, would you be sad if I left?" Applejack looked at me.

I stared at her for a long moment, thinking. As I didn't answer quickly she sort of deflated. After a long moment I answered "Yes I would be."

"Took you awhile to answer."

"You value honesty. I needed to be sure my answer would be honest. And yes I would miss you. I'd miss helping you out on the farm. The crazy lasso lessons. Your country accent. I'd really miss you. I don't come to Sweet Apple Acres for the others in your family, you know." I paused. "Though they are wonderful."

"Aw shucks. Thanks Rider." She was blushing a bit. I chuckled at that.

"Now, can we please head back to Ponyville? I hate being in unfamiliar places if I don't have to be."

They laughed and nodded. We headed to the train and boarded. I smiled as Applejack was piled on in a hug by her family.

Yes, I really would have missed you Applejack.

"Alex you coming?" Twilight asked me.

"No thanks. I don't really want to stand in line for a mug of cider." I replied. "If you need me I'll be in the basement." Mixing up some poisons and antidotes.

"Alright then. You'll be missing out though." She walked out. I gathered my ingredients and headed down to the basement. Twilight had some crazy machines, but she also had a chemistry set up that i needed to get the right concoctions. Never know when I would need a good paralytic.

I had finished and put all the jars away and was drawing out plans for pouches on my utility belt to have Rarity make. I could keep the different vials of poisons and antidotes there. Twilight then walked in looking worried.

"What happened to make you look like that? You were excited just a few hours ago." I inquired.

"Two sales ponies came up with a new machine to make cider. They offered a deal to the Apple family." She explained.

"Sales ponies. Doesn't sound good. What's their names?"

"Flim and Flam. Their brothers."

"Really? That's their names? What parents name their kids that?"

"Alex!"

"They basically named their kids Swindlers. You can't blame me for asking that." She pouted as she realized I was right. "Anyway, I am guessing the Apple family turned them down, but you're worried they'll return." She nodded. "I'll go with you tomorrow then." She smiled.

The next day I was leaning against a tree watching the stand. As the cider ran out and the brothers drove up, I felt my instincts kick in. I don't like these guys. They're trouble. As they offered, to be able to make more cider than you could dream of, Applebloom jumped in with her claim of making more than you could imagine. I walked over as the brothers offered a contest. Before Applebloom could blurt out anything, I reached out and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"These are not the type of people you make a deal with. They'll trick you out of what you own." I whispered in her ear.

"What's the matter, whatever you are?" They spoke to me. "Not confident in the Apple's abilities?"

"I'm a human. And I have full confidence in the Apple family. I just don't trust you one bit." I spoke and glared coldly at them. They backed off from me nervously. I set Applebloom down hoping she would keep her mouth shut. No such luck. Turns out I should've watched the grandmother as she made a deal after one of the brothers called her chicken.

I listened closely as the deal was made. So the exclusive right to sell cider in Ponyville. They said nothing about the farm. The Apples can find something different to sell, or ship off the cider they make. The brothers can't sell cider without apples.

The next day dawned, and Twilight and I walked to the farm. She was nervous for her friend. "Don't worry. Everything will work out."

"But they could lose the farm!" She cried.

"No they won't."

"What do you mean? You heard the deal!"

"Yes, and the deal said the exclusive right to sell cider in Ponyville. There was nothing about the farm going to the brothers, just the right to sell cider here."

Her eyes widened as she realized my words. "Oh my gosh! You're right!"

We then hurried to the farm, a hopeful spring in Twilight's step.

The contest began, and the brothers were clearly winning. Twilight then stepped up and asked about honorary family members. The brothers overconfident answer was yes they could help. The girls went to work. Applejack looked at me. I nodded. I quickly began helping Granny Smith and Rarity sort. Fluttershy is the only one I'll call sister, but the others are like sisters, or maybe cousins.

Our stack began to grow quickly. Suddenly the brothers stack began growing faster. Rainbow Dash wanted to nix quality for quantity. I was relieved when the other girls changed her mind. Soon the hour was up. I looked up to see the brothers stack was higher.

As they started mentioning about redoing the farm, I scowled. Well then, looks like I'll just have to bring up the exact wording of the deal. Twilight and I looked at each other and nodded. We stepped forward. "Hold up one minute!" I spoke up.

"The deal was for the right to sell cider in Ponyville, not the farm." Twilight continued.

They opened their mouths to protest. I cut them off, "Your exact words were, 'Whoever makes the most cider in one hour, has the exclusive right to sell cider in Ponyville.' You mentioned nothing of the farm, just rights for selling. And I have dozens of witnesses to your words." I pointed to the townspeople who all nodded in agreement to my words. "So sell your cider, but the farm stay with the Apple's."

The girls and I all stood in a row determined. I could see the sweat running down their faces. I knew they hadn't expected for us to find a loophole in their words. "Well then, we'll just sell our cider and maybe we can make a deal with you for the fruit." They stated nervously.

"Not likely." Stated Applejack. The brothers left to start selling cider. Applejack turned to me and Twilight. "Thanks you both. If you hadn't brought up the exact words we could've lost the farm. I don't know what we'll do without selling cider here, but we still have options."

"I pay attention to the details. Besides can't let my honorary family member lose her farm. Now, do I call you cousin or niece? Maybe I'll just go with honorary sister and keep Fluttershy as my actual sister." I theatrically sighed, "Oh choices." They laughed.

Our heads snapped towards the townspeople as they yelled 'no' at the brothers. Then the they drove off. "They're gone." Applejack said in wonder.

I looked at one of the mugs and gagged. "Ugh, this is why you never sacrifice quality for quantity. That is just disgusting."

"Looks like Sweet Apple Acres is back in the cider selling business." Spoke Twilight.

"And there is enough cider for the whole town." Declared Applebloom.

Everyone cheered. I got a mug and took a sip. Oh you have got to be joking! There is no way this is real and is that good. I downed the mug and Twilight actually smirked at me. I shrugged "Okay so it's really good. No wonder you were so excited. I think it tastes so good because we helped though."

"I think you're right." She replied. "Want to write Princess Celestia about anything you might have learned?"

"Oh heck no. I was not included in that assignment. There is no way I'm writing Princess Sunny." She just sighed exasperated with my ongoing dislike of Celestia. She is a good princess, but I don't like being manipulated. Unfortunately for her I can hold a grudge for a long time.

Back at the library I sat down at my desk. I may have told Twilight I wouldn't write Celestia, but Luna would enjoy hearing about this. We had become quite good pen pals. So I wrote a letter and sent it off.

"It's undeniably, unquestionably, uncool." Stated Rainbow.

"Really?" I spoke up as the girls giggled at Rainbow's claim. "Guess I'm uncool."

"Uh duh. You study so much. You are as much of an egghead as Twilight."

I shrugged. "I'm reading the 4th book in the series. They're actually pretty good. You would actually like the main character."

"Alex is right. Daring is a lot like you. Adventurous, fierce, and undeniably, unquestionably, unstoppable." Stated Twilight as we left Rainbow so she could rest. Once in the corridors Twilight turned to me. "You think she'll read it?"

"Once the boredom gets to her, sure. Then she'll deny ever liking it." I stated amused. "It's too bad her opinion on athletes and reading. There are many athlete's out there who love to read and learn. They do their sport, but also enjoy learning intellectual things as well. Sometimes it help them in their chosen sport.

"Well, maybe she'll figure that out soon."

We split ways once we left the hospital. I went to Sugar Cube Corner to help Pinkie bake. There were some desserts she had never had before that she wanted me to show her. Looks like traveling all over the world came in handy. It was nice when I had time to sample some of the local cuisine.

Ugh, I hate insomnia. especially when sleep was becoming something nice, not a terror. Suddenly barking sounded out. Weird, that sounds like guard dogs. Isn't Winona the only canine in Ponyville? I scanned the town and saw the a group of ponies with big flashlights chasing a pony. I watched as they ran throughout the town. When they passed the library, my eyes widened. Is that Rainbow Dash? Why? Also, why do I keep hearing a dog when there are only ponies?

Twilight had just opened the door when the doctor yelled out, "Rainbow Dash what in the world is going on? And why are you stealing slippers?"

A barking pony. I shivered at the slightly insane look. Poor pony. The pony and a security guard ran back to the hospital.

I shook my head amused when Rainbow said she was trying to steal a book because she liked it so much, and didn't want to admit. At least now she knows is fine to like to read. I laughed then as I remembered her comment of me being an egghead because I study so much. Oh Rainbow. I wouldn't study so much if I knew this world as much as I did mine. Except for languages, I hate studying. Though I am surprisingly good at math.

I stretched and yawned, feeling surprisingly sleepy. Huh, maybe I can sleep now. I went to my bed and lied down, falling asleep quickly. And dreamed of ponies with heads like eggs and barking ponies. I woke up, wishing the insomnia had continued just for a bit longer.

Rainbow hovered over me as I drew in the park. "Something you need?" I asked her.

"No, not really. I was just wondering something." She landed and shuffled her hooves nervously.

"Ask and I might answer." Hopefully it's not something too personal.

"Why do you like to study? I'd ask Twilight, but she would go into a long lecture."

Now this is unexpected. "Truth be told, except for languages, I hate studying."

Her jaw dropped. "What!? But you do it constantly. How can you do that and say you hate it?"

I chuckled. "I know it's sounds crazy, but I really don't enjoy studying. I prefer being more physical. I wanted to be a pro athlete before I was a spy. The reason why I study so much, well I want to know of this world. My old world I could practically navigate with my eyes close, but here? Not so much."

She nodded in understanding. "So you have been studying so much to catch up with what we already know." I nodded. "Then why do you study buildings and maps so much? They're not really something you normally study."

"Personal choice. I like to know weaknesses and exploitable points of a building so I can properly guard the place and know escape routes." Or break in and and get away undetected. "Same as the maps. What better way to escape an enemy in using a barely known road, because you know the area and he doesn't. Knowledge is power."

"So, you outsmart your opponent sometimes, instead of outdoing them with just strength." Again I nodded. "Huh. Never saw that before. You know, you're pretty cool. Not as cool as me of course, but pretty cool with those wings of yours and your workouts."

I smirked. "Thank you very much. Perhaps you and I can fly together sometime. I won't have your speed, but I am learning some pretty cool tricks for someone who usually walks on the ground."

"That'd actually be pretty awesome! I'll see you around Rider!" With that she took off.

She can be pretty flashy and and somewhat brash, but she has a good heart. I turned to my sketchbook and turned the page, something new coming to mind.


	28. Chapter 28

I lifted the bag of feed onto my shoulder. I walked through the door of the store to see an impromptu parade with Pinkie in the middle of it, singing about making everyone smile. So, of course, it made me smile. Eh, something about the pony. Even with her over-the-top antics, she still finds a way to genuinely make you smile.

The parade ended and headed to the cottage. I opened the door and set the feed bag near the others. I walked out the back.

"Hey Little Shy. I got that feed you wanted, and put it near the other ones." I sat down near her, where all the animals were listening to her read. Some of the animal moved to my lap and I started petting one by one. Amazing these animals like me.

"Thanks Alex. I would have gone with you to the store, but I got caught up in an impromptu parade." She hid a little behind her mane.

I chuckled. "Yes, I saw a bit of that parade. Pinkie sure can make you smile. Even if it's in unconventional ways."

She giggled. "Yep. Do you want to read?" She offered me the book. The animals looked at me eagerly. Fluttershy had told me they like my deeper voice once in awhile.

I nodded, "Sure." I took the book and got comfortable. Starting in a nice easy voice I started reading.

Hmm...this is nice, once in awhile, to just have a quiet day.

(Few days later)

I was walking to Fluttershy's cottage after hearing a few comments of her being quite mean. Kicking ponies out of taxi's, dumping garbage on them if they don't move out of her way? What's up with that?

I saw Fluttershy talking to Rarity and Pinkie. I walked up just in time to see Fluttershy push Pinkie down making a comment about 'her little brain'. "What in the world is going on here? Fluttershy, why on earth would you do and say that to your friend?" I spoke up.

"Just setting them straight. They're trying to tell New Fluttershy how to live her life. How can they do that when they spend their lives on frivolous pursuits?" She said in an angry voice.

"They are doing that, because they're your friends and want the best for you. I have to agree with them, your taking the assertiveness too far. Standing up for yourself is good, but there are ways to go about it that aren't so...mean."

"I am not being mean!"

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You soaked your gardener, dumped garbage on a couple of ladies, stuffed your mailman into the mailbox and just now yelled and insulted your friends."

"I...I..I'm a monster."

She was about to run off when I gently put my arms around her. "You are not a monster."

"Indeed you are not." Spoke up Rarity. "You just got some really bad advice from that Iron Will."

"Yeah. It was him that made you really nasty." Pinkie piped up.

I gave her a dry look then turned back to Fluttershy. "How about we go to your cottage. We can show you different ways to be assertive. Or in other words, confident, secure, and firm, yet still pleasant."

She nodded hesitantly and we all headed to her home. For the next few hours, we worked on it. She was almost, yet not quite there when Pinkie noticed Iron Will walking up. "Oh my. Rarity and I are going to stall him." The two ran out.

Fluttershy paced nervously. "I don't think I can face him right now. I'm not satisfied with his method, but I don't know if I can say that without yelling and being mean."

"You'll be fine." I brought her to her mirror. "Now look at yourself, what do you see?"

"I see a pony who is a doormat and doesn't know how to be assertive without turning into a monster."

"Well that's too bad. Because I see my little sister, who has a heart filled with kindness. I see a pony who can walk with her head high and confident, filled with joy at the beauty of the world." I then looked at her fully. "You can still be your sweet self, and put your hoof down."

"You really think I can do it?"

"I know you can, besides you almost had it. Just one more step and you're there." I pointed to the door where Iron Will was knocking.

I smiled as she calmly stood her ground and refused to pay as she wasn't satisfied with his methods. There you go Little Shy. Oh it's good to have you back to your sweet self. Hearing and seeing you act so mean was not the highlight of my life.

I walked out to see the girls hugging. Not wanting to break them moment I silently started to leave, then got enveloped in a hug from Fluttershy. "Thanks for your help Alex."

"You always had it in you. Just needed a bit of coaxing to come out right." I patted her mane then headed to the cafe to get some food. Another crazy day, yet I'll take these girls and their problems any day over the isolation I had before.

I know I said I was fine dealing with the girls crazy problems, but Cerberus? Really? Does this world have every mythical creature in existence? I sighed as Fluttershy just flew up and started petting the creature.

As Twilight then levitated a ball in front of him, and started running to the gates of Tartarus, I flew after her. That makes me really worried that there is a place here named that. Hopefully none of those creatures escape.

I walked into the library after Twilight and just leaned against a wall. When she got the same cut as Future Twilight she started pacing. And pacing. And pacing till there was a groove in the floor. Huh, didn't know it was possible to do that in such a short amount of time.

I sighed as Twilight went still believing the future would change if she stood still, which resulted in her mane being burnt off once Rainbow arrived. I spoke up, "You know, sometimes you can cause the disaster to happen by trying to prevent it. That's why 'foresight' isn't the best gift in the world, no matter how good it seems at first."

"Nah, I don't believe that." Spike spoke, then turned to Twilight, "If you want to see the future, I know some pony who could help." He and Twilight left.

I turned to Rainbow, "Need something from the library?" She shook her head. "Well then I'm going to take a power nap."

I woke up to see Twilight rushing around with a bandage on her head. I then confiscated all of the ice cream and locked it away from Spike. He glared at me. "It's for your own good." Then turning to Twilight, I tried to get her to sleep.

"No. I can't prevent the future by doing things, or doing nothing, and I can't predict the future, so I am going to monitor EVERYTHING." Her eyeballs were centimeters from mine. I could see red lines developing.

"Okay then." She started dashing around again. "This is going to be a long night."

I sat on the library steps the next morning. I had dozed off and on, but no real sleep. And Twilight...she was bordering on the crazy she had when she couldn't send a friendship report. Pinkie bounced in. Twilight ended up having to wear an eye-patch.

How do I end up in these situations? At least there are no guards ready to shoot me at the slightest sign. I was once more in my mission suit. I had put this in the bottom of my chest of belongings, hoping to never have to use it again, but no. I end up wearing it to sneak into the locked archives to try and stop time.

"Guard! Hide you guys!" Twilight whispered yelled. I dived behind a bush, as the others posed as statues. Twilight kept rolling and diving around, ripping her suit on a branch she didn't notice. Perhaps I should improve her sneaking skills. That could've been a costly mistake in my world. I thought about it, then shook my head. Nah, there will never be a time where she would truly need to sneak around for her life. A cold breeze blew through.

We went through the window. I watched as the others walked off. I sighed and leaned against the wall to wait.

"Alex? When did you get ahead of me?" Twilight asked confused.

"I didn't. This is where we came in." I then pointed behind her. "You passed right by the wing. You really need to get some sleep. You're missing a lot of details."

"Wow, look at all those priceless magic scrolls. It's more than I could ever imagine."

"Twilight, the guard." Warned Pinkie.

Twilight panicked and huddled in the middle of the hallway. I face-palmed. Thankfully the guard recognized her and opened the locked door. We walked in. The others frantically ran around looking at scrolls. Surprisingly, the scrolls were ordered alphabetically. I headed to 't', and started scanning scrolls. Pinkie soon joined me. The day then dawned

I walked out of the aisle to see Celestia greeting Twilight. Then she noticed me. "My, you look like when I first met you. Just without the cold, blank look. Oh wait, never mind, there it is." She then walked off.

I gave a slight growl of annoyance, then watched as Twilight transported herself back in time. Yeah, that's what caused the trouble in the first place. Twilight realized that as soon as she came back.

"Oh well. Now you know to let the future play itself out. You can influence it by your choices, but it's always changing." I said.

"I agree now." Said Twilight laughing at herself.

Yes the future is always changing. I was set to die alone, but you girls changed that.

"We're following him right?" Rarity whispered.

"Of course." Replied Twilight as I walked up behind them and Rainbow.

"Following Spike where?" I asked. They jumped about a mile high. They looked around nervous. "You do realize if you're sneaking off somewhere I am following you, right?"

"Of course." Repeated Twilight. "We're following Spike as he goes on a quest to find out who he is."

"Wonderful, looks like I'm wearing my mission suit as well as my wings. And lots of food. Luna was kind enough to send me a pouch where you can put an unlimited number of items in it. As long as it fits through the opening."

"Why your mission suit, darling? Could you not wear the bodysuit I made you?" Asked Rarity.

"Oh I could, but my mission suit is fireproof. You do realize we are following a dragon to more fire-breathing dragons that aren't as nice as Spike, right?"

We quickly got our things and subtly followed Spike. We reached where the dragons were congregating. The girls quickly brought out the dragon costume they had made. I sighed frustrated as I realized I couldn't follow them. "Don't get yourselves hurt you, hear me? Otherwise I am never letting you girls go anywhere, ever again." They nodded enthusiastically.

I hid and watched the mountain they had climbed. Sometime later I saw them headed down towards the forest. I quickly and stealthily followed them. I caught up with them right as they reached the forest. "Care to explain?"

"Alex! Stop sneaking up on us. They took Spike on a raid. We have to hurry."

I nodded and dashed into the forest. I was able to find Spike just as he was about to smash an egg. Don't do it Spike. Don't change who you are just to fit in. I sighed in relief as he chose not to, then tensed as the other dragons became angry. The girls caught up. Spike backed right into them.

When Spike yelled run after admitting the girls were his friends I activated my wings. Oh darn it. It had to be a forest. I maneuvered through the trees and caught up with the girls and Spike. Twilight was trying to activate her magic, but was failing repeatedly. I brought my guns out for the first time in months, flipped over and shot the lead dragon. It was still set to stun, so it didn't hurt him too much, but threw him off track.

Twilight activated her spell. I felt the magic surround me and suddenly everything went chaotic. Color and whatever were surrounding me. As suddenly as it came, it went to normal and we were out of the forest. I cut the power off, retracting the wings and just let myself fall, there was no way I could fly with the amount of disorientation I was going through.

I shakily got up. And looked at the others having a group hug. They looked at me. I tried to stand up straight, but failed. "Never use that spell on me again, unless absolutely necessary. Oh I feel like my insides are all mixed-up."

"Sorry Alex. It gets better, as you go through it more, though." Twilight tried to comfort me.

"Whoo hoo. I get to go through this a few more times before it gets better." I stated sarcastically. "Fine, as soon as possible, we are getting me used to teleporting. Then never use it on me again unless in dire straits." She nodded in agreement. I turned to Spike. "Nice to have you back. What kind of egg is that?"

"It's a phoenix egg." He replied.

"Incredible. Take good care of him. They are a part of your family now." He nodded enthusiastically.

Family. It still feels strange to have one. Strange, but nice.


	29. AN So sorry

Oh shoot I'm so sorry. I thought I had uploaded all the rest of my chapters.

This story is cancelled yet complete and I am trying to do a rewrite, but I'm having major writers block and RL challenges.

Since I'm lazy at the moment, if you want to read the rest please go to Fimfiction . net and look up this story under same title and author Raumo.

Have fun and stay safe.

SapphireBlueSea


End file.
